Abel and Elizabeth Life as children of SAMCRO
by Tianimayteller
Summary: This is a Sequel to My Girl it's about Abel and Elizabeth mostly there life as teenagers. Love loss tragedy and peace for a lot of people. Lemons. Only in Kids point of view and one tiny bit in Tara's Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Alisha have you seen my black and gold guilty shoes?" Sandals

"Yeah there in my room" I rolled my eyes she's always borrowing my stuff I don't mind if she told me that she was going to or at least she would put them back where she got them from

"Next time put them back where you found them" I quickly ran out and grabbed them from her room and went back to my room and locked my door. I went over to my desk and pulled out my new diary thanks to Abel he brought it for me then got the key special done saying my name he all so made it a necklace Abel and Thomas aren't as close as he and I are he help Thomas out with things but for some reason he always chooses me over him and Alisha. I guess its cause im closest to his age and I was the second one born.

_Dear Diary_

_First day back at school not that I wont to go but dad's making me mums making me to but dad sat me down and said to me 'I love you Elizabeth and I don't wont your life to turn out like mine. Not that there is anything wrong with it I just want you to have a good education' yeah the old I don't wont you to turn out like me speech he even said it to Abel but that's not really going to work with him he's all ready so much like dad. They both have Harleys they both have long blond hair (thank good I got mums hair) they both skipped through school narrowly. I mean this is Abel's last year and he is saying he don't wont to go but oh well I cant do anything to stop him well I could if I tried but I don't wont to push him into something that he doesn't wont to do._

"Liza come on if you want a ride lets go I gotta stop and the garage before we leave"

"Okay give me a minute and ill be there"

_Well I gotta go Abel wants to go now he and dad are the only ones that are aloud to call me Liza anyone else calls me that and there will be a whole lot of hurt_

_Elizabeth Teller_

I gotta up and locked my dairy and hid it in my desk I put he chain around my neck and ran out of my room grabbing my bag on the way I got down the stairs and seen Abel sitting on his bike outside I laughed and went out to him locking the door behind me

"Bout time Liza I was about to leave without you" I laughed

"No you wouldn't have you love me to much to let me walk to school on my own"

"That's true last time I let you walk dad almost killed me and I had to bet the crap out of some kid watching you" he gave me my helmet and we left we pulled into TM just as dad and Uncle Op where about to leave. Abel turned the bike of and jumped of he asked if I needed help to get of but I waved my hand at him and told him that I wasn't getting off he nodded to dad and Op and walked straight inside. Dad looked over at me confused

"What's he doing?" I shrugged

"Never said anything just that he needed to stop in here before we go to school" They both looked at me confused for a minute but shrugged it of and left.

10 minutes later Abel came running out with a bag he throw it over his shoulder and jumped on the bike I wrapped my arms around him and asked

"What's in the bag?"

"You have to wait till after school to find out. Don't make any plans your coming with me after school where going to do something that we haven't done in a long time"

"Okay well lets get this day done with and will go" I made sure to hold onto the seat tightly dad always told me to because of the one time that mum didn't hold on properly she fell off

%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&##########

They bell rang and Abel and I where walking towards class his class is just down the hall from mine when

"Eli" I hurd someone call my name I turned around and seen JJ standing there my boy friend of 2 months Dad, Abel and Thomas wont to kill him. But thanks to mum they where told to be nice or they would push me away

"All see you at lunch ace" I was trying to relax him it seems that Everytime he sees him he get mad ill have to find out later what his real problem is

"Yeah see you Liza" once he was gone out of sight JJ came over and lift me up giving we a quick kiss on the lips

"Hey babe"

"Hey. How was your family trip?"

"It was okay boring but okay"

"Aww my poor baby"

"I know I wish you would have been there"

"Yeah I wish I was there to it was pretty boring"

"Really no shootings?" Dam here we go it was going so well

"Come on JJ don't start this"

"Why SAMCRO is a bad and you know it so is Abel because he wants to be in that fucking gang"

"Abel is a nice guy and so are SAMCRO." I said, stepping away from him

"You honestly believe that? That biker gang is killing this town Elizabeth, never mind that they actually kill! Abel a bad person for want to be affiliated with that, that shit" JJ said his voice and anger elevating with each word.

"You don't even know him. He's my brother and he has always protected me and he doesn't hurt people unless it completely necessary"

"Elizabeth, SAMCRO is fucking white trash shit and so is everyone else in this town that agrees with what they do to it!"

"They are looking out for this town!"

"I thought you were better than this, Elizabeth. I thought you were better than this it why I liked you but I guess it turns out you're just another stupid biker slut!" I was shocked but not shocked enough to grab all the anger that was in me and collided my fist to his face

"Im am not a biker slut and you know it. You stay the hell away from me and if I was you I would watch your self because what I just did to you will seem like heaven once my brother finds out and oh he's going to find out" I turned away from him and ran to Abel's class. I looked through the door window and seen him sitting in the back looking bored as hell, I knocked on he door and walked in

"Good morning Elizabeth" I seen Abel's head pop up

"Morning Miss Leto. Im sorry to interrupt you class but I was wondering if I could have Abel please we have a family emergency?"

"Ahh yeah sure its not like he's going to do anything today" I giggled

"Thank you"

"Abel. Your are excused from class" he smiled and stood up quickly and walked over to me

"What's up?"

"Will talk outside. Thank you again Miss Leto"

"No problem" we walked out of class and Abel started to ask questions

"What wrong? Is it mum? Dad? The twins?"

"No! No nothings wrong I came and got you fro two reasons One. I need to get the hell out of here and Two. You will never guess what the hell just happened" I lifted my hand and showed him the small bruise that was forming

"Shit Liza who did you punch?"

"JJ" I cringed waiting for him to yell at me but he started to laugh

"Nice sis" I laughed

"Thanks" he gave me a hug and we got on his bike and left we rode to the garage and sat at the picnic table and talked for hours I told him what JJ had said he wasn't happy. Lets just say that the only way to keep him here was to get some of the boys to pin him to a chair and tie him up. It was so funny but was even funnier when dad walked through the door

"What the fuck. Abel?"

"Hey dad" I said hugging him

"Hi sweet heart. What's with Abel being tied to the chair"

"Long story that I will let him explain while I go and grab my bag of his bike" I ran outside, grabbed my bag and started to walk in when Juice came over

"Hey munchkin"

"Hey Juice. What's up?"

"Nothing much" he turned his head away from me he knew I could read him like a book it wasn't that hard he touches his nose when his trying to hide something

"What do you won't Juice?" he started to laugh

"Jesus it really is easy for you to tell when I won't something"

"Well I have known you since like forever so yeah" he laughed "So what did you want?"

"Well you know how Hazel and I are getting married in a few weeks?"

"Yeees everyone knows that"

"Well we were wondering if you could maybe sing at our wedding." I gasped shocked wow that is amazing

"Ahh I don't know ill have to see what my plans are I think I have something planed that day" He looked at me confused

"What really?"

"No." I giggled "Of course I will do it. What song did you guys want me to sing?"

"We haven't figured it out yet but we will let you know. Thank you so much" He grabbed me into a hug "You're the best Hazel didn't want anyone else she said that if I didn't get you to sing that I should go to Jax and make him make you do it" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Oh really. Well now that you've said that im not doing it and you can go to dad and try and make him make me but it won't work"

"Wait Eli" I turned from and quickly walked into the club house I hurd him behind me "Eli wait im sorry"

"Nope Juice that's the one thing that you don't do to me is say that you will make my dad make me do it"

"Make me do what?" I hurd dad ask

"Nothing dad" I turned back to Juice "I'll do it don't worry I was just kidding. It will be an honor to do it"

"YES" he came over and picked me up and spun me around and put me down "Thank you so much Eli it means a lot"

"Sure, sure"

"Thanks again Eli. I better go tell Hazel" he gave me another hug and left

"What the hell is he on Liza?" Abel asked as he rubbed his wrists. Dads must have untied him dam I don't know how long I can hold him back for. Maybe I should just leave now

"I agreed to sing at his wedding he's just happy. Im going to go home I'll see you guys later" I turned and started to walk out when I see mum pull into the drive way

"Liza wait. Oh hey babe. What are you doing here?" Dad said

"Nothing just got bored at home thought I should come be with my husband today" She turned to me "And why aren't you at school" she must have seen Abel's bike cause she asked him next

"Long story mum the boys can explain. Can I borrow the car please?"

"Sure honey" she throw me the keys "Damage it and you fix it"

"Will do mum" I kissed her cheek and did a small wave to dad and Abel "See you guys at home" I was about to leave when the passenger door opened "GOD CAN I NEVER BE ALONE" I looked over and see Tyler standing there

"Can I come please" I relaxed and nodded.

"Sure just don't do anything to piss me of cause I kick you out of the car" He laughed

"I know "Tyler is one of my favorite cousins him and I are pretty close kind of just as much as Abel and I .I do have 1 other cousin but he's a little ass hole. Aiden is always blaming Tyler for the stuff that he does and Tyler just takes it cause Aiden is the good child im going to laugh the day that Aiden get caught out by aunt Trin WOW can she go crazy on you when you have down something that you shouldn't I guess she got Grandpa Johns attitude dad got some of it not so much though he's more mellow.

"So Tyler what's wrong" he looked at me confused "You don't look happy" He smiled

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"No but you know I can read people like a book it's one of my many talents"

"Yeah your singing and dancing and you're a fucking artist" I laughed

"Yeah well things happen. So what wrong?"

"Aiden" Thought so

"What did he do now?"

"It's not what he's done it's what he about to do"

"Fuck tell me he's not going to do something that's going to get you in trouble"

"Yep mum and dad are going away for the weekend and he's throwing a party and he's going to blame me when mum and dad get back and see the house fucked up"

"Don't take it tell him where he should stick his party and then when he still has it come to my place will go out somewhere get prof that we were thee the whole night. That way Aunt Trin will realize that it was the golden child the supposed bad child" he laughed

"You know that could work. You know I could just get Uncle Jax to go over there while he's having the party and bring a couple of the guys and scare them"

"That might work but I doubt it everyone knows that you guys a related to most of the boys"

"Shit I forgot about that" I laughed "I'll think of something. So where are we going?"

"To the beach see I remembered my bathing suit this morning. Do you won't me to stop by your place so you can get some shorts?"

"Please" he smiled over at me "So why are we going to the beach everyone know that when you go to the beach it means your upset, angry or just wont to get away"

"We'll all of the above"

"Oh that bad hey"

"Yep"

"Oh well it will get better"

"Hope so"

**This one wasn't as good but it wasn't bad I promise more fun coming up well a lot of fun **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Thanks again for letting me come Eli it was really cool Thanks for buying me lunch ill pay you back as soon as I can" I waved my hand at him

"Don't where about it Ty my shout for today"

"But-"

"No don't worry about it I owe you one from last time" He smiled and nodded "Alright I'll see you Saturday for our plan to snap Aiden in the act"

"Cool I'll see you then" He got out of the car and shut the door and gave me a small wave as I drove a down the street to our driveway.

When I pulled in there was no bikes in the drive and the house looked locked up. I wonder where everyone is.

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff and went into the house I looked at the phone and seen that there was two messages. I went over and pushed the button BEEP

"Hey Liza you home" It was Abel. It went silent "Come on Liza if your home pick up… Fine I guess you're not home. Just wanted to tell you Dad and I won't be home till late probably early hours of the morning and that mums gone to work the twins should be home after school" BEEP

"Oh yay I get the house to myself for" I looked at the clock 3:45 "For 10 more minutes ill dance around naked fun" I said sarcastically

BEEP "Hey Liza baby are you home?" It was dad this time "I guess not Abel did say you didn't pick up well I just wanted to let you know not to worry about to twins till about 10 there out with a few friends you got the place to yourself for a while so make sure you lock it up and remember where the PADLOCK is." PADLOCK is what dad calls his gun that's hidden under his and mums bed. It was just so people wouldn't know what he was talking about "If you need it but only if you need it. Love you baby girl" He hung up

I stood there and looked at the phone shocked dad hadn't called me his baby girl in a long time. I guess I kind of missed it a bit. Ever since I turned 15 dad has been kind of distant you could say he doesn't really talk to me much mum just says that he thinks that im all grown up and that I don't need him. I guess he hasn't figured out that I do I always will need him but im not going to tell him that. I guess I don't like him to see me weak it doesn't feel right.

'Oh who am I kidding im crazy" I said aloud to myself Dam I am going crazy. I felt like another swim so I went upstairs and through on my swimsuit and went back down went to the door and locked it just to me safe and jumped into the pool. Swam until the sun started to come down it felt nice to finally relax and not have to worry about things.

I went up stairs, jumped in the shower then got dressed. I started to walk down stairs when I hurd a nose coming from the kitchen but I walked out to the kitchen and seen nothing. I laughed at my self must be hearing things.

I started to cook diner when I felt hand go over my mouth I started to scream and move around but he had a good hold on me. I elbowed him in the ribs he let me go and I spun around ready to fight him again but there fist collided with my face. I fell to the ground and looked up to see who it was

"JJ?" He smiled and pulled his leg back and kicked me in the rubs.

I started to cough. I tried to stop him kicking me and kicking me but my weak attempts where fucked when he hit me in the face.

Suddenly felt very sick. I felt like throwing up. My vision starting to go blank. Black dots started to form in my vision. Before I could do anything, I passed out

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I don't know how long I was lying there but I was still on the kitchen floor. I looked around a bit with out moving to much I felt the throbbing in my head, ribs and my lip. I looked up over at JJ he had a smile on his face and he started to laugh

"What the fuck are you laughing at" I wasn't scared of him he just beat the shit out of me and its not like it would be the first time someone has hit me

**Flashback**

_Hey Eli" I turned around and seen Alisha standing at my table in the cafeteria. I was sitting alone I had a big test coming up it was the only way I was going to pass this year. I looked closely at Alish I could see that she had been crying and that she had a bruise forming on her cheek. I will kill who ever did that to her_

"_Hey" I said smiling at her "What's with the bruise" Her hand flow straight up to her cheek_

"_Nothing I was coming out of class and Jessica got me distracted and I ran into the door" LIE_

"_Oh really then why does the mark look like a hand print" she sighed and hung her head "Who did it"_

"_no one don't worry about it" she stood up and was starting to walk away when I seen a girl walking towards her and was looking pissed. I stayed where I wanted to know who this chick was and what she wanted _

"_H .h .hi Taylor" Alisha studded she never studded_

"_What are you doing im my cafeteria didn't I tell you to never come in here?" She stepped to wards Alisha I stood up ready to jump i. Im not a violent person but I become violent when you fuck with the people I love especially my sister _

"_Ye. Yes, I know I was just going to leave sorry. Il. .ill go now" Tonto or Taylor what ever the fuck her name is grabbed her arm and punched Alish in the stomach _

"_Hey Tonto" I yelled as I started to walk towards them. Tonto turned and looked at me_

"_Are you talking to me" Tonto asked _

"_Yeah im fucking talking to you get your hands of my sister" she laughed and pushed Alisha to the ground. I quickly moved and stood in front of her. She take a step closer to me "You have 5 seconds to move out of my face before I make that ugly face of your uglier" she laughed and stepped closer to me_

"_Bring it" she pushed be back I stumbled a bit but regained my balance quickly and punched her in the face. Before I could dodge her she hit me in the face. I throw my self at her and started to punch her as hard as I could I felt a pair of strong arms grab me around the waist. I looked over my shoulder and seen Abel. Of course he would come. He pulled me of Tonto I knew I wasn't getting out of his tight grip so I throw a few kicks in I got a good one to her jaw. She screamed and crawled a dew feet away from me_

"_Poise bitch" I tried as hard as I could to get out of Abel's arms but he wouldn't let me go_

"_Calm down rookie" I relaxed but he didn't let me go he knew I would go back after her. As she stood up I had a look at the damage that I had done. She looked to have a broken nose, multiple cuts on her face and had a lot of blood on her. I laughed a 14-year-old girl beating the crap out of a 16-year-old girl _

"_You will regret this Teller"_

"_You will regret speak soon if you don't shut p ill let her go on you will be out like a light she can go fro normal to bitch in 0.5 seconds. So shut the fuck up' I laughed god my brother can be awesome sometimes "You know mum and dad are going to kill you when they see what you did to this chick" I laughed_

"_Mum yes. However, dad well he's going to love it"_

"_honestly I would be surprised if he brought you a new ipod" (_He did by the way_) "And remember just say your sorry and nodded when she tells you of" I looked at him confused_

_But before I could say anything a few teacher came in and dragged Tonto and I out of the cafeteria one take her to the nurses office and me to the principal I guess I don't look that bad_

_Mum slapped me across the back of the head when she walked by me, going into the principle office._

_"Ouch!" I said I hurd dad walk into the door laughing_

_"You'll get worse than that when it's all over" he said to me, but they both had smirks on there faces._

_I take that to be a good sign Abel or Alisha must have explained what happened thank god_

_It didn't turn out to bad. I was suspended for a week after my test tomorrow. the week turned out to be fun dad and I hung out most of the time he was pretty happy that I did what I did_

End flashback

"You know its funny ive liked you for a really long time Elizabeth you where cool funny smart and fucking hot. Now not so much' he whispered the last sentence but I hurd "But no your nothing like the person I cared about you became a bitch"

"Thanks for the awesome words they mean so much" he looked angry and throw something at me just missing me buy cm. I looked to see what it was I gasped when I did it was I knife SHIT

"You look a bit scared there Elizabeth are you okay" he asked laughing.

I knew I needed to come up with a plan. In 10 seconds, I had one.

"Im just going to stand up okay" I said sounding sweet. He nodded. I cringed sitting up straight I pulled open the draw a bit that was right behind be a slowly pulled out the gun without him seeing I stuck it in the waistband of my shorts at the back. And slowly stood up and walked over to him "What do you wont JJ. Tell me what you wont and I will give it to you" I smiled running my hand over his chest now that I stood in front of him. He grabbed my face and started to kiss me

"I wont you baby that's all I wont is you"

"Me to baby me to" Quickly before he could tell what I was doing I grabbed the gun out and put it to his head

"If you move I will shoot you don't even think about moving unless I say. Don't even think about thinking about moving or I will kill you"

"Okay" he whispered

"Stand up" he stood up slowly making sure that I wasn't going to shoot him "Now turn around and walk towards the front door" He did as I said "Keep walking when I say run you run. Got it?"

"Yes" we started to walk out of the drive way and I pushed him towards Aunt Trin's place I knew she wouldn't be home for while and if dad and Abel where doing something for the club so it would just be the boys. Once we where a few houses away I said "Run, run hard and fast and if I ever see your face again I will kill you" H went to start to run but I quickly grabbed is arm and said. "Just so you know you should leave town because you will probably get the shit beaten out of you when my family finds out. Now run fast" I said angry I stood there and watched his disappear into the night. I ran as fast as I could towards Tyler's place with broken ribs once I got there I knocked on the door until someone opened it. It was Aiden

"Eli?"

"_Help" _I whispered before I fell into his arms

"Shit Eli" He grabbed the gun out of my hand and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the lounge room and sat me down on the couch he out the gun on the table and ran to Tyler's room "Tyler" he was banging on his door but it was locked so he couldn't open it. "Tyler open the door. I need you man hurry" he quickly ran back to and picked up the phone and started to dial 911

"No' I pulled the phone out of his hands and hung it up "No I don't wont the police just get me to the club house" he started to protest but I cut him of "Please Aiden" He nodded

"Where's your car?"

"At home I think I can drive"

"Don't worry about that Tyler can drive ill be back ill grab the car and Aiden can drive to the house okay" I nodded

You know he can be a little shit head but you love him and he can be really sweet when he wants to be "Can you keep calling out to Tyler he might come out if it was you" I nodded. He hugged me quickly and left. I stood from the lounge and walked to Tyler's door

"Ty its Eli I need you to open the door please. Its re-' before I could finish the door swung open. He looked me over then grabbed me before I fell I was starting to sway again

"Eli, Eli what happened are you okay?"

"I will be when Aiden gets back he's getting the car so you can take us to TM" He nodded and helped me walk over to the chair by the door

"Wait her ill just lock the house up"

5 minutes later we where all in the car driving to TM. Aiden had given me the gun being that he doesn't know how to use it No one was talking well that I knew of I kept falling in and out of it was freaking me out A LOT. Tyler was driving faster then he should but he was doing pretty well for a guy that hasn't driven that often.

As we came down the street Tyler drove a bit faster, he pulled in to the driveway skidding to a stop they both got out and started to run ever where looking for the boys I laughed at how frantic they looked I slowly got out of the car putting the gun in the back of my waistband again. I should totally get me a gun holster. I laughed at loud I wonder how dad would take that or mum oh god mum she would kill me slowly and painfully kind of like right now maybe Abel would-.

I was pulled out of my thought when I hurd Harleys coming up the street. I breathed out a sigh of relief that they where coming. I hurd the bikes slow down and I seen the lights all start to shine on me. I put my hand over my eyes blocking some of the light. I hurd someone call my name

"Eli? Elizabeth Rose Teller what the hell are you doing out here in those cloths its freezing" dad yelled I didn't even realize that it was cold I take my hand away from my face revealing what ever I looked like "Eli" I could hear so much pain in his voice. With a lot of anger but it got over powered by love.

I hurd everyone's bike shut of and seen them all come running but before they got close I remembered I had the gun. I pulled it out and put it in front of me everyone stopped moving towards me

"Wow, wow Eli baby put down the gun where not going to hurt you baby we would never hurt you" I smiled at them Aww that's what they thought. I laughed and pulled the gun apart and dropped it on the ground

"That's not what I was doing I was taken it out of my short before I passed out a fell on it"

"Wait what. Pass o-" before Abel could finish what he was saying I fainted I see dad come running and catch me before I hit the ground

"Eli" Uncle Opie said

"Eli" Juice said

"Eli" Tyler said

"LIZA" Dad said

"LIZA" Abel said

_%%%%%%%%%%%%Authors Note%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_**Come on tell me what you thought good bad ugly tell me please I love hearing what you girls have to say it means a lot REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW Big love and hugs XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Abel's Point of view_

"Hey dad have you hurd anything from Liza since she left?" We had just sat down and had a club meeting we had to deal with some trouble with the NORDS selling drugs close to Charming mostly to young kids dad wanted me to come so that I could talk to some of the kids. Get more info out of them so lets just say that by the time we are finished with this it will be really bad for the stupid ass NORDS

"Nah son she should be okay she's with Tyler" I nodded. "I gotta go take a piss why don't you call her and tell her that you and I wont be home till late and that your mum is working" I nodded and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

It rang 6 times before it went to answer machine

"Hey Liza you home" She didn't answer she cant be ignoring me "Come on Liza if your home pick up…" Still nothing "Fine I guess you're not home. Just wanted to tell you Dad and I won't be home till late probably early hours of the morning and that mums gone to work the twins should be home after school" I hung up and walked out to the bar and sat down Tig handed me a beer

"Tell you dad I gave you that ill rip your balls of" I would have laughed if I had known that he was joking but I didn't know if he was

"Hey that's your first and last you can't do your job if you're drunk" I laughed and nodded

%%%%%%%%%A lot of hours later lolz%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We where driving home normal everything went well I guess had to beat the shit out of a lot of them it helped me though I got to let out some of that anger that I had towards JJ for what he did to my sister.

We where pulling into the driveway of TM when I seen Liza standing there she put her hand up shielding her eyes from the lights of the bikes we all stopped

"Eli?" I hurd dad ask "Elizabeth Rose Teller" oh she's in trouble "What the hell are you doing out here in those cloths its freezing" dad yelled

She moved her hand away from my face revealing bruises all over her face "Eli" I could hear so much pain in dads voice

I looked at my sister shocked who the fuck did that to her ill kill who ever it was

We all turned our bikes of and started to run towards her when she pulled out a gun. Fuck

We all stopped short what the hell is she doing with a gun and where did she get it from

"Wow, wow Eli baby put down the gun where not going to hurt you baby we would never hurt you" She smiled. What the hell is wrong with my sister she's different it creepy.

She laughed and pulled the gun apart and dropped it on the ground

"That's not what I was doing I was taken it out of my short before I passed out a fell on it" Wait what pass out I started to move towards her saying

"Wait what. Pass o" But before I could finish she fell to the ground Dad quickly grabbed her before she hit

Everyone started to yell her name

"Eli" Uncle Opie said

"Eli" Juice said

"Eli" Tyler said I looked at him shocked I seen Aiden behind him when and how did they get here I looked them over quickly checking to see if they had been hurt but they looked fine

"LIZA" Dad Yelled

"LIZA" I Yelled. I ran over to her

"Someone call Tara tell her to get here NOW" he yelled to anyone that was listening. Looked and seen mostly all of them pull out there phones.

"He said someone not all of you for fuck me do I have to do it" I pulled out my phone and rang mum she answered after the third ring

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Mum you need to get to TM now its Liza she's hurt" I hurd a small gasp and a cry come from the other end

"Im coming. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't really know" Dad take the phone out of my hands

"Screw asking what the fuck is wrong with her just hurry up and get her she clasped" he hung it up and throw my phone across the yard.

He picked her up and take her into the house and into Church mum had all her supplies there. The boys came running in with pillows and blankets and laid them down so he could lay her down. Once he did she woke up screaming. I quickly ran over to her

"Liza sis its dad and Abel calm down you might hurt yourself" I put my hand on her head to try and soothe her but she smacked mine and dads away

"Get the fuck away from don't touch me ill brake your fingers" She screamed. We all take a step back from her. A few minutes later she screamed out for dad. He run over to her straight away. Then yelled for everyone to get out even me.

I walked out a shut the door quietly behind me. Once it was closed I started to get angry. I kicked the table closet to me breaking it and started to punch the wall it felt good to let the anger out. I felt someone touch my shoulder I turn around ready to punch them but it was mum

"Shit sorry mum"

"It's okay honey where is she" I pointed to church

"She's talking to dad" she nodded and hugged me whispering

"As much as you won't to do that you have to stop before you end up with hands like Clay and you will scare your sister more because you know she can hear you" I nodded

"But this could be our fault"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Tonight we smashed over a few NORDS because they where selling drugs to kids in Charming" Before I could finish she slapped me across the face

_Elizabeth's Point of view_

I felt sharp pain rip through my body I woke up screaming. I looked around and seen dad and Abel come running

"Liza sis its dad and Abel calm down you might hurt yourself" he put his hand on my head but I smacked it away I smacked dads arms away as well. I didn't want them touching me I didn't wont sympathy for happened yeah it hurts and yeah I won't someone around but I didn't want them treating me like a baby

"Get the fuck away from don't touch me ill brake your fingers" I screamed at them everyone take a step away from me. Good chose they all stood there looking at me.

I sat there for a few minutes feeling alone and empty I wanted someone to hold me I wanted dad

"Daddy" I started to cry he came running over to me pulled me into a hug

"Do you won't me to kick everyone out?" he whispered to me I nodded and he yelled for them to all leave. I started to cry harder I seen the door close then I hurd a bunch of crashing and banging

"Abel" I whispered it was more of a statement then it was a question

"Yeah baby you know him he's like you doesn't want anyone else touching the people he loves" I smiled

"Yeah you have to love us for that"

"Trust my Liza I can't love you any more than I do it will be dam well hard," I laughed

"Thanks dad" I moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder "Im sorry dad"

"For what honey?"

"For whatever I did to make you mad"

"Im not mad at you who told you I was mad at you?"

"No one told me you were mad at me it was more the way you were acting you don't talk to me much any more you got really angry with me easily. Your just not the same dad that I brought me up to be the woman I am today"

"Elizabeth Teller look at me" I moved a little and looked at him "I Jackson Teller am not mad at you for anything that you have done. The reason im not the way I was with you is because of how big you are," I gasped

"My weight? Dad im not that big okay yeah ive put on"

"No Liza no not that I mean big as your age I remember what your mother and I had done by your age and it freaks me out that your that age" I started to laugh but I stopped with a hiss at the pain that was running through my ribs

"Dad I can promise you right now that what ever you and mum did at my age I have not done you can even ask Abel if I had done something I would have told Tyler or him"

"Promise that you're not lying"

"Promise dad im not ready for that yet defiantly not now."

"I may not show is but I love you more then you think"

"And have you seen how long my relationships last"

"Well the one with JJ last awhile" I let out a hiss when he said his name

"Don't say that name again I don't ever want to hear it again"

"Alright" He's voice sounded curious I might as well tell him im-going to eventually

"He did this to me" I felt his shoulder stiffen next to me

"He did what. Im go-" but before he could finish what he was saying mum walked in crying

"Mum are you okay" she smiled

"Im fine honey don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the shit beaten out of me," she giggled. That's always been her way of trying to hide how much pain she is really in "Its okay mum im okay. Really" She drooped to the ground in front of us, put her head on my lap, and started to cry

"Im so sorry baby"

"Aww mum it okay. Im fine im your guys daughter remember"

"Yeah I guess you gotta be strong to be in this family"

"Always"

"Do you mind if I check you out" she still had a sniffle in her voice but she had calmed. Wait until she finds out who did this to me WOW not going to be very good I wonder who is going to be worse. Dad Abel, Nan Gemma or mum. (**Thanks to the girl who actually said that you actually made me think ive been asking my friends who watch the show who will be the worse when they find JJ. Ive decided im going to have revenge in chapter 5 so I wont you guys to review and tell me whom you think it would be. Please there are about nine of you following so please at least tell me nine or even six will do. Please**)

"Yeah" I turned and looked at dad "Can you go please" He looked at me confused "I have to lift my shirt up you're your not going to like what you see as in the bruises"

"Just do it Liza you either show me or I find out sooner or later"

"Fine just don't punch any holes in the walls or scream or anything okay"

"Fine" mum pulled me up onto the chair and cleaned up my face I need two stitches above my eyebrow she made me stand up and lifted my shirt up I looked down and seen at least 5 different bruises. Dad was standing behind me so lets say I was shocked when I hurd him hiss I turned and looked at him confused. He walked out of the room and came back with the mirror. Mum came around and looked at it

"No, no, no, Nooooooooooooo. Baby im so sorry." Dad showed me what my back looked like I seen bitch scratched into my back. I let out a giggle. They both looked at me shocked and what looked like they where thinking im going crazy. Maybe I am

"Hey mum. How long do you think before this is really healed?"

"Ahh I don't know a few weeks maybe a month. Why?"

"Dad do you think that maybe we could get the club tattoo artist to cover this."

"Yeah I think so. But are you sure you wont to do that?"

"Yeah and I think I know what I wont"

"And what's that?" Mum asked

"A crow," she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her of before she could "before you jump into telling my I shouldn't hear me out" I pulled my shirt down and motioned them to sit down as well. Dad sat on his chair and mum sat on is lap "I know that people usually get the crow to tell people that they belong to SAMCRO that's part of the reason that im getting it not because im somebody's old lady. But because I am SAMCRO and if you fuck with me you fucking with them and you are going to get hurt. Does that make sense?"

"Actually yeah. And I like it" Mum said I was shocked at that I thought that this would be a lot harder to talk to her about I knew dad would be okay with it but I thought mum would put up a fight

"And your okay with it dad?"

"What ever you want baby" I smiled and thanked them I stood up and started sway a bit they both jumped up grabbing my arm

"Im fine I just stood up to quick" they looked at me like are you kidding me "Seriously im good I wont to go out there and talk to everyone get the hole who did this to me thing over with"

"No you sit and I will bring them in here" I wasn't going to argue with him it saved me from walking out there, it was warm in here.

Everyone pilled into the room and sat at the table most of them had to stand you could see they where trying not to stare but they wanted to look

"You all have 20 seconds to look at me properly. If I see you looking longer then I say ill knock you out and all you will see stars' I counted to 20 and they all looked away.

We all sat there for an hour talking I explained what happened I left the bit about bitch until the end I wanted to make sure that it was okay with everyone before I did it

'Okay guys there's one more thing that JJ did and a lot of you are going to be pissed and trust me im pissed but I cant do anything to change it but I can cover it. I wanted to run it by you guys first dad already said its fine but I wanted to check." I stood up and showed them I hurd a couple fists hit the table and a few people swearing I pulled my shirt back down and sat down but I didn't look at there faces I knew they where trying to hide there anger but I could feel it poring of them "I wont to get a crow."

I explained my reasoning behind wanting the crow and they all agreed but apologized as they did saying that they didn't really want this for me. But I didn't mind to be honest I was going to get it either way some time in the future this just pushed it forward a bit more.

_So I got a pm from someone the other day saying that this story isn't really that good can you guys tell me what you think please :D it would mean alot_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I stood up and smiled at everyone when they looked at me

"Im just going to be outside need to think on my own for awhile" I walked out and Abel followed me to the door but didn't follow just gave me his hoodie I thanked him and went to the roof where dad and I always went when we needed to think on our own.

It hurt a bit climbing up but ignored it needing that time to myself. Once I got to the top I went over to the box that dad and I had put up here that had a blanket in it for me it's never really been used but it will work so that I don't have to sit on the cold roof.

After I was comfortable and that it was quite I started to cry I cried and I cried it felt like if I could cry anymore. My tear ducks would be dried out for the next 10 years I could lose an arm and I wouldn't cry that's what it felt like. I felt broken like there was something wrong with me. I felt wrong and I don't know why it wasn't my fault what JJ did he's the one that came to my house and did what he did he's the one that started with my family's white trash and that im a biker slut. Im nowhere near a fucking biker slut im not one of those crow eaters. I hate them I would never want to be one of them dam I hate being around them when they're here at the club house but it's funny when they ran from me when they see me

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room writing a new song I went and grabbed Abel to get him to play the guitar for me_

_I went down to his little place and knocked on the door _

"_Come in Liza" I laughed he always knew when it was me_

"_Hey I need a favor"_

"_Yeah and what's that?"_

"_I wrote this new song and I wanted you to help with the guitar playing"_

"_Oh okay sure give me a run through and ill see what I can do" I smiled and sat down and started to sing _

"_**I stop to catch my breath and I stop to catch your eye.**_

_**No need to second-guess**_

_**That you've been on my mind.**_

_**I dream days away, but that's okay.**_

_**It is like I want to hear a silent sound**_

_**And then hold it in my hand**_

_**But a rose won't blossom from a ground**_

_**Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that.**_

_**One day I'll turn around**_

_**I'll see your hand reach out**_

_**I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**But maybe when you smile.**_

_**It means you'd stay awhile**_

_**Just maybe yeah you'd save me now.**_

_**I am only fooling myself. yeah ,yeah, yeah I'm only fooling myself**_

_**Well, now it's etched in stone**_

_**That I can't survive alone**_

_**You have the missing piece.**_

_**That I need so desperately**_

_**Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come**_

_**It's like a splash of water to my face**_

_**When I suddenly realize**_

_**That you could never find a place.**_

_**For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking.**_

_**One day I'll turn around**_

_**I'll see your hand reach out**_

_**I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**But maybe when you smile.**_

_**It means you'd stay awhile**_

_**Just maybe yeah, you'd save me now.**_

_**I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**I'm only fooling myself**_

_**It's love in disguise**_

_**I'm lost in your mind**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes.**_

_**One day I'll turn around**_

_**I'll see your hand reach out.**_

_**I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**But maybe when you smile**_

_**It means you'd stay awhile**_

_**Just maybe yeah you'd save me now**_

_**Save me now.**_

_**Just maybe you'd save me now."**_

"_So what do you think? Can you do something?"_

"_That was awesome Liza is there any specific reason that you wrote that song" NO well yes but im not going to tell him that_

"_Nah it just came to me in a dream. So can you something?"_

"_Yeah of course leave it with me and when we get back from the club ill take a look and see what I can do"_

"_Thanks_

_I was playing Pool with Uncle Op when aunt Lyla came through the door he smiled and kissed my head_

"_Will finish this later sweaty"_

"_Okay" I said with a smile he was the only one that was able to beat me when we plaid thanks to him I was his student we usually con people out of their money we use it for a good cause of course. We give it to the hospital or a charity our the taste of Charming._

_I watched him walk over to her and gave her a hug she just got back from her trip with Piper they went to go visit her sister in New York. _

_I went and sat down at the bar and lend over it to grab a beer dad didn't mind me having one drink but it was always only one. I sat there watching everyone talking and laughing being idiots when a croweater walked over to me _

"_Honey I think your too young for any of them, they go for hot older chicks like me" I started to laugh_

"_Oh __**HONEY**__" I said angry "Im not a croweater or a sweet butt so back the fuck of" I pushed her away from me. But she pushed back_

"_What are you an old lady then?" sounding just as angry. Then she started to laugh "Wait your too young of course not"_

"_NO. Now piss the fuck of" _

"_Fuck you slut I belong here your nothing now get the fuck out" Slut is kind of a trigger word for me. When I stood up she started to laugh. Let's just say she was more than shocked when I grabbed the back of her head and started to smack it as hard as I could against the bar at least 5 times. She started to go limp in my arms so I let her go and she dropped to the ground I could see people surrounding me but I couldn't see Abel or dad so I turned and seen Happy_

"_Make sure she doesn't go anywhere im not finished with her" he nodded but had a hug smile on his face I went and looked for dad he was my best choice I seen him sitting outside talking to mum. I went over, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards the house. I could hear mum fooling behind us_

"_What's wrong Liza" I didn't say anything I just kept pulling him he could have stopped but he kept coming_

_Once we walked inside he asked everyone "What the fuck is going on in here" Uncle Opie came over_

"_Bro you're going to want to see what she just did to this chick"_

"_What?" everyone stepped aside I could see Happy still waiting_

"_Thanks I said to him" I went over and made dad stand there and to not say anything. I kicked the chick and she ground and moved a little she tried to sit up but I put my foot on her neck "Don't move" she stayed still_

_I grabbed dads shirt and pulled him down so that we were all face to face "So this guy here" she looked closely _

"_Hi Jax" she whispered_

"_So you know who he is" she nodded "Good have you ever hurd that he has 2 daughters and two sons" she nodded "Hi im Elizabeth Teller im his older daughter. Im not a sweet butt im not a croweater im nothing but a daughter of the president. Now get the fuck away from me and find someone who can fix up that face of yours." I pushed her head in to the ground and walked away_

"_You called my daughter a croweater" I hurd mum say then I hurd I loud slap followed by loud smacking noses. I turned to see mum pounding the shit out of the chick dad just stood there watching._

_After about a minute dad finally pulled her of I smiled and carried on walking out when I hurd people laughing and saying_

"_Dam bro I knew your daughter was strong but look what she just did to her and your old lady DAM im feel for you bro there awsome" I laughed __**Note to self thank him later**_

_End Flashback_

Wow and I thought I wasn't I violent person I guess im wrong well when I hit people there is normally a good reason behind it.

I sat up there for a while not even doing anything just sitting there I don't know how long I was up there before I realized that people could be worried about me.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof I couldn't see anyone sitting outside so I climbed down slowly.

As I got to the bottom I felt a hand on my shoulder as a reflex I elbowed them and swung at them. I stopped when I realization who it was popped up

"Oh shit im so sorry Thomas" I quickly grabbed him in a hug

"Its okay sis. I'm the one who's sorry I don't know why I wasn't thinking you might be a tad jumpy" I pulled back and seen blood running down his nose

"Shit" I grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the house

"Im fine Eli just a blood nose no big deal" I stopped as we walked in the door

"Just let me look at it please so I know its not broken. To make me happy" he smiled and nodded "Thanks"

I pulled him over to the seats I hurd a oh shit come from so where

"Thomas" I hurd mum and dad say. Dam I was hoping that they weren't around

"He's okay it's not broken he might have a shiner there tomorrow we can be black eyed buddies"

"Sure sis"

"What happened" Alisha asked I didn't even know she came over I didn't even know she was here. But I guess if Thomas was she would be there pretty hard to separate these days there as close as Abel and I are

"Ahh it was my fault had forgot to watch out and be careful I went up behind her and touched her shoulder and she elbowed me in the nose I just dodged her punch"

"Fucking hell Thomas" Abel yelled "I told you to watch the fuck out.-" I cut him of by pushing him away before he could yell at him anymore

"Back the fuck of and shut the fuck up. Its not his fault I should have known that it would be one of you guys" Abel looked at me shocked I never swore at him like that or even looked at him as angry as I properly did right now

"Look what he mad you do Liza" he pointed towards Thomas

"He didn't make me do anything it was my fault I did what comes natural to me when its dark and someone touches you on the shoulder and don't you think id be a tad jumpy at the moment. You know what I love Abel and it makes me so happy that your always there to protect me but know for awhile you need to leave me alone" I turned to mum and dad "Im going home" I grabbed the keys from Tyler and started to walk to the car when I hurd people walking behind me I turned around to see Tyler, Aiden, Alisha and Thomas following. "What?"

"We kind of need a ride home we came here with you" Tyler said

"Yeah and well we walked here and now that you Ur taking mums car we need a ride home"

"Hurry up then" I jumped in the car as soon as my door was closed everyone else's was in I pulled out and started to drive I could hear Tyler and Thomas whispering in the back to Aiden they let Alisha sit in the front they said something about if she cries you can take care of her, nice right.

We where a few streets away from home when I hurd the sound that was like music to me come up behind us. I looked and seen six motorcycles.

"Dam" Thomas said, "I guess there for you Eli"

"Yeah I guess" I kept driving and pulled in to the driveway. I got out and looked to see whom it was

Dad and mum, Abel Chibbs, Uncle Op, Uncle Chris and Juice. I shock my head and started to walk towards the house when I hurd someone call my name I turned and seen that it was dad

"WHAT?" I said angry I just wanted to get as drink and go to bed forget this day ever happened

"Let us go in first just to make sure he's not in there"

"Fine hurry up I just want to go to bed" they all moved quickly drawing there guns I walked in behind them I stood in the lounge waiting for them to give it the all clear I hurd 5 clears Abel wouldn't be able to because he doesn't have a gun "Can I go to bed now" I asked dad. He nodded. I went into the kitchen to get a drink as I walked in I seen the blood on the floor I gasped. Everyone hurd me and came running in. I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me out of the room I looked and seen mum

"Im sorry that you had to see that again baby" I shrugged

"Im okay I was just shocked didn't realize I had bleed that much." Stay strong don't brake down you cant brake down here "Mum can you get me a drink please I cant go back in ther not yet at least" she nodded and left. She came back with my favorite strawberry milk "Thanks" I kissed her and dads check and went up to my room. As soon as I was in I locked my door and went to the bathroom door and locked that to I went over to my French doors and made sure those were locked and climbed straight into bed carling up in my blanket and barring my head in my pillow and started to cry my heart out. I guess my tear ducks didn't dry out after all

_*&%*^%$^%#$$##^%$(**_

I woke up the next morning and throw on my hoodie my shorts and my sneakers I went down stairs grabbed my ipod of the bench and went for a run. I ran for about 3 hours no stopping it hurt my ribs but I didn't care the running helped all that anger that I had inside of me.

As I came back towards the house I seen someone sitting on the side of the street on the drive way as I got closer I could see them better. I gasped when I was close enough to see who it was

"JJ?" he jumped up looking at me

"Eli im so sorry please forgive me" he took a step closer to me. However, I took a step back

"Don't come any closer ill scream and my whole family will be out here in 2 seconds" he put his hands up

"I don't own to hurt you I just wont to talk"

"Talk?" I laughed, "You wont to talk are you mentally fucked up"

"Please Eli"

"Don't call me Eli only the people I love call me Eli" he nodded "Alright lets go inside and talk im cold and need a drink" he nodded and we walked inside. I seen dad coming down the stairs I waved my hand over my neck at him telling him not to come down that I have a plan.

_**Awwwwwwwww what's that plan what's the plan. Haha you girls will have to wait till the next chapter lol I honestly don't know what im going to do yet but it will come to me like it always does :D**_

_**Review please: D**_

_**The songs only fooling myself from Kate Vogule. I love it **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

We went into the dining room and sat at the table I sat down as far away from him as I possibly could

"You have 10 minutes to plead your case after that I call in my family and they beat the carp out of you" he nodded

"Elizabeth I would give up everything" he was already pissing me off and he hadn't said much "I have and will ever have in my life to just wish that yesterday never happened but I cant"

"On nah" I rolled my eyes at him

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"No" I stood up and got in his face "Im not going to let you finish because you are an ass hole and I cant stand you" I slapped him across the face. Im pretty sure the neighbor hurd that. He sat there and didn't move "Fight me Jonathan (**His real name is Jonathan James JJ is a nick name.**) "Fight me" I screamed in his face but he didn't move "Hit me" but he didn't move I punched him in the jaw "HIT ME" I screamed he didn't say or do anything but dad Abel and Thomas came running through the doors. "What because there are people here you cant hit me are you trying to be a gentleman." I laughed "Ass hole that went out of the window a long time ago." He looked over at the boys and stood up slowly

"I wouldn't do that if I was you ass hole I kill you with my bear hands" Dad said

"Let him do it dad what else could be much worse then this" I lifted my shirt showing JJ again

"Eli?" I hurd Thomas whisper. Shit, I forgot he didn't know I didn't wont him knowing

"Sorry Tommy ill talk to bout later about it okay" He growled and started to run at JJ but dad and Abel grabbed him

"Calm down sun. She needs to do this it's the only way she can really heal" I seen him relax and they both let go of him. I turned back to JJ "What?"

"Fight you fine ill fight you," he whispered so that the boys could hear us. I stood there looking at him to see if he was serious, I could see that he was

"Okay fine I will"

"Get rid of them then" I turned to the boys

"Can I talk to you guys outside please?" Dad walked out but my brothers didn't move "All of you" I motioned with my hand to walk a head of me once they where out I stopped at the door "Keep going im just going to grab a drink wait outside for me I wont be to long" I cant believe they are buying this. I mean it's so stupid why would I leave this DOUSH BAG alone in my house. Once they where far enough away I quickly shut the door yelling "IM SORRY" to them. I locked it and quickly ran to lock the other pushing stuff in front of them so that no one could come in. they couldn't come from the windows dad had bullet proofed and smashed proofed them years ago

Once I was done, I took my hoodie of and throw it on the ground

"Are you sure you want to do this. I beat the shit out of you last time," I laughed like that was going to happen this time.

"Lucky shot I guess. Yes, I wont to do this if I didn't do you think I would have just locked my family out of this room"

"Fine lets go" We both got in a fighting stance I hurd banging on the window behind me I turned my head slightly and seen Dad standing there. I had looked at him to long because I felt I fist collide to my face. I could see the angry but pained look on his face. It made me want to cry just looking at him. But I had to do this, this felt like the only way I could help myself get over what he did to me. Like it was going to heal a part of me that he took away.

I felt another punch in the face this time I fought back I punched him in the jaw he came running at me and tackled me to the ground I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled as hard as I could and pushed him of me. I quickly jumped up and started to kick him in the stomach I hit him 3 times before he grabbed my leg and twisted it around making me fall over and hit my head on the corner of the table

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed I felt the drizzle of blood run down my face. I felt him lying at my feet so I lifted my leg and brought it down as hard as I could on his chest. I hurd him start to cough and choke. I wiped the blood of my face. When he spoke up he still had a bit of choking going on but didn't care

"I quit Eli… I don't want to fig.. Fight you anymore I don't…. even know why I wan..Wanted to im sorry" he groaned out sitting up.

I slowly sat up as well feeling the aches and pains in my body

"You know I actually liked you, you where the first guy that I really let near me" he smiled

"So I take that as a complement" I nodded

"Yeah better cause that's the only one you're probably going to get once I open those doors'

"Yeah I know. Can you just do it" I nodded and stood up

"What ever you do don't say anything and if they ask like if you're sorry or if you feel bad even if you don't just say yes it wont be as bad"

"Thank you"

"I wasn't doing it for you I was doing it for my sanity I still wont you alive I wont you to have to live with te pain every day knowing what you did to me" he nodded you could see the sorrow in his face

"I guess I deserve that"

"You deserve a lot more but this will do for now. Stay away from me though I don't wont to see your face unless I have to at school" he nodded I walked over to the door and opened it the boys where standing they went to push past me but I stopped them

"Wait! You have 10 minutes after that ill be here you will drive us to the hospital I will say that he's my boy friend and that we where walking down Woodstock street." (**I don't actually know the streets lolz and that was the first thing that came to my head cause im kind of drinking a Woodstock lolz.**) "We got jumped they stole his wallet and mine bag, JJ tried to help him and the beat him the most. Ill say that I don't remember the guys because I was knocked out I didn't see anything if the cops come they will stay away from the club because why would SAMCRO hurt there own family" All 3 smiled at me

"You know sometimes you're to smart for your own good" Dad said

"Thanks" I stepped aside and let them walk past "Oh yeah and don't kill him I don't need that on me. Oh and stay away from his face we both have to live the rest of our lives" I walked out closing the door before I even took a step I hurd a few 'Ahh and Fuck' come from JJ.

I walked up stairs and put different shoes on the wouldn't believe me if I told them my story and I was wearing my joggers. I didn't change anything else I looked dirty enough and if I changed they would know something was up.

Ten minutes later I walked down stairs and opened the door. Abel and Thomas where sitting at the table I looked around and could see Dad or JJ. Abel looked at me and answered my unspoken question

"Mum came home early she knocked him out she did a better job then we did. Dads putting him in the car mum left for the hospital so she can be the one to check you guys out and no one else" I smiled. I walked over and kissed the side of Tommy's head and gave him a hug and did the same with Ace

"Thank you. Im the luckiest girl in the world to have brothers like you guys that will look after me as you do even if one of you is my little brother"

"We live you Liza and we would do anything for you" Abel said

"I know" I smiled before I could say anything Dad came through the door

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah but I need a favor" he nodded " I need one of you to grab my shirt and pull it ripping it to make it at least look like I struggled with them. I would do it but it would look to much like I did it" he nodded

"Thomas you do I aint doing it, I know Abel wont, and Alisha is at school so " he nodded and stood up

"Sorry if I hurt you I shouldn't but if I do im sorry" I smiled. He grabbed my shirt and yanked it as hard as he could it ripped at the front reveling a bit of my bra. I felt pain in my ribs I let out a hiss "Fuck I told you… Sorry" I smiled giving him reinsurance that I was okay

"Okay lets go before these to make me feel bad for something I didn't do" they both looked at me confused "Oh like Ahh my hands hurt it's your fault Elizabeth or walk, walk run into the table 'Ahh fuck you Elizabeth it's your fault"

"We don't do that" They both said at the same time. They raised their eyebrows at me "Do we" They turned and looked at dad

"Yeah sorry you do blame her for everything even things that she wasn't even there for" I laughed poking my tongue out at them. I started to walk away

"Bitch" they both yelled

"Ass holes" I yelled back I hurd laughter behind me

"LOVE YOU" they yelled

"Sure, sure" I whispered

*****************Two hours later at the hospital*******************

"Hello Sheriff Roosevelt" I nodded towards him

"Hello Miss Teller. How are you?"

"I could be better"

"Of course im really sorry about what happened to you"

"It's okay its not like you did it" I gasped "Was it?" he laughed

"Of course not miss Teller" he sounded mad

"I was only joking"

"Fine. Can you tell me what happened to day please" luckily on the way here JJ and I went over what our story would be

"Okay well JJ and i- I mean Jonathan and I were walking down Woodstock Street when I hurd a noise coming from behind us I turned around and seen 3 big guys with mask on I let out a shriek and they hit me in the side of the face knocking me down and started to kick me. JJ jumped in defending me. I don't remember much after that the guys hit my head against the ground as you can see. Sorry I can't think of anything else and I feel tired can you ask me some more questions another day" I didn't let him say anything else I just laid down with my back to him.

"Thank you Miss Teller" I hurd a few footsteps and then I seen him standing next to JJ

"Good afternoon Mr. James. Is it okay if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah" his voice sounded like he had a knife stuck down it

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ahh I don't really remember much I was walking with Elizabeth when she turned around and let out a shriek next thing I know where both on the ground being beaten by a couple of guys-"

"How many guys"

"Ahh im not 100 percent sure but I think it was 3" Sheriff Roosevelt nodded

"Can you remember anything else anything that can help us find these guys, like a patch or some ink"

"No not that I can remember"

"Okay well if you remember anything else give me a call" he turned to me "That goes for you to Elizabeth"

"Sure, sure" I let out quietly to make it look like I was too tired to care

"Thank you both for talking to me" I hurd footsteps leaving the room. A minute later I hurd the door opening and I hurd a bunch of people coming in I hurd them talking

"Shshshsh she looks like she's asleep so keep it down" I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds then I opened them.

I seen a whole bunch of SONS boys standing around JJ's bed. I noticed that the two closes to me where Abel and Thomas. I slowly hopped of the bed I seen a few people look at me. I put my finger to my lips and put my fist up to the showing that I would punch them if they said anything. Their heads did a slight nod. I walked up quietly and smacked the back of there heads

"Leave him the fuck alone would you he's already in hospital I don't think he wants to be in here any longer then he has to nor do I you know what hospitals do to me so can you just leave him alone so that everyone can give him and I the all clear." I was pleading with Abel he knew why I hated it here I had to sit here and watch my best friend and his wife slowly die. But did she die?

Flashback

_**That question is for all of you girls see if you can guess if she dies or not if you get it right I might send you a sneak peak of it :D**_

_**Im going to make the flashback a whole chapter cause its going to be really long its going to explain a lot about why Abel and Elizabeth are so close before this they were close but not as close as they are now.**_

_**Please Review tell me what you think I cant wait to here what you say :D**_

_**Oh yeah and this is going to be the last chapter for the next 2 weeks im so sorry I have school holidays and im going on a trip to Australia to see meet my mums family I promise that I will write as much as I can in the time that I have by myself ill take my lap top so that before I go top bed I write what eve comes to me while im there. Tell me what you think please be honest I love honesty even if it does seem mean oh and thanks to those 5 people that had reviewed you girls have made it so that I have 12 reviews but only from 5 different people I think it is lol. But thanks to all of you and those that haven't review please do even if you just put a smiley or say cool or that was crap or that was boring I don't mind its still a review PLEASE :D :D :D :D :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Flash back 4 months ago "Hey Abel im going to see Lisa in the hospital in a few hours are you going to come with me this time"

Lisa is my best friend ive known her since we meet at the taste of charming 9 years ago we where both singing in the competition she won but I always tell her that I let her win ever since then we have been inseparable. Lisa got diagnosed with cancer about6 months ago they don't have the what she needs here in charming and her mum can't afford for her to go to another country to get the treatment that she needs and she won't take any money from us she says that it's not our place to do anything that it's her discussion weather or not she puts her daughter through so much pain and she won't do anything she said that she doesn't want her daughter to have the treatment that day was one of the worst days of my life. Since that time the doctors have gotten the treatment in because more people have me diagnosed with it since then but her mum still won't let us pay I mean where not rich but I know that it's for a good reason but NOPE. Ever since Abel found out he has been distant he wont see her and I can see it Everytime that I see her that it pains her that he didn't come. They started to date 3 years ago it was kind of like mum and dad fell in love with each other straight away but didn't do anything for years. Its cute

"Not today Liza I have to do some work for dad"

"No your not Ace you and I both know that dad said you could have today of so you could come see Lisa he told you that you could have as many days as you wont of. So get your fucking ass on that bike of yours and lets go get her that doctors are letting her out for a few hours and she wants to go to the beach and she wants her boyfriend with her so don't have to make me tell her that you didn't come and see that look in her face"

"Don't do that Liza, don't put that guilt on me"

"What you think you're the only one that loves her are you joking tell me you are cause if your not im going to hit you so hard that its going to knock you into next week"

"Fine I get it you love her to I know that Liza but im in love with her and I hate seeing her so broken so own so sick its like ripping my heart then stabbing it with a blunt knife and stomping on it with your heals"

"I know that Ace but she's scared she's dying and she wants you to hold her she needs you" I could see the pain in his face. It was half horrified, half pained. His expression was breaking my heart.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him as tightly as I could

"Please" I whispered

"Okay. I need to see my girl I miss her to" I smiled

****2 hours later at the beach Abel's point of view *** ( I know that this is in Elizabeth's point of view but I wanted to put in how Abel felt at that moment )

"Hey baby wont another drink" She smiled she always loved when I called her baby

"Im okay" She sounded so tired so weak. I grabbed her and pulled her close to my chest

"Yeah your okay" I whispered holding her as tight as I could without hurting her

"Hey guys im gonna go for a walk ill be back soon" she jumped up tapping me on the shoulder as she went, she knew what I wanted to do. Once she was out of view I sat Lisa up and pulled her hands into mine

"You said to me a long time ago that on thing you wanted to do before you die is get married' I swallowed loudly I was scared I have never done this before "So Lisa Crossman Moore I feel in love with you when you wrote that amazing song for me I fell in hard for you. I was going to wait a year or two before I asked this but I guess I cant now. Lisa Crossman Moore will you marry me today on your birthday in the place we had our first date" I pulled the ring out of my pocket "Marry me" She smiled but punched me in the arm "Ahh what was that for?"

"You're a stupid romantic ass" she moved over and sat on my lap and kissed me "Of course I will marry you but we have a problem"

"What's that?"

"1. I don't have a dress kind of need our parents permission and 3. What about people we love being there"

"Okay 1. Liza got your dress and 2. Our parents are okay with it they think it's a beautiful idea and 3. I got all the people that we both love the most to come" she wrapped her arms around my neck

"You are the best husband a girl could have"

"So I take that as a yes"

"You mean HELL YES" I put he ring on her finger "I love you"

"I love you to" before I could kiss her she jumped up and ran of I looked over to where she ran and seen Liza there

"IM GETTING MARRIED" she screamed out I had to laughed. They both started to jump around like a bunch of cheerleaders who just got asked out by the hottest guy in school. ME

"Women" I yelled over to them jumping up.

They spun around and came running at me tackling me to the ground

"Softie. Softie you're a big softie" Elizabeth started to sing. I scrunched my nose up at her "Okay now it all starts Abel your going to see dad he's got everything you need and Lisa your coming with me"

"Okay" she jumped up "Wait" she said looking at me she lend in and whispered something in my ear

"Perfect" I nodded

"Okay ET" She loved calling Liza ET short for Elizabeth Teller she came up with it years ago it's like dad and I are the only one aloud to call her Liza and Lisa is the only one aloud to call her ET. "Well I was wondering if you could sing the song that we will be dancing to its well don't laugh we where baby sitting and this song was playing in the background My Love Is Like A Star by Demi Lovato I know it doesn't sound like something a big biker like my man here listens to but it wasn't his fault it was mine you know I like her music and you cant judge you like her music to its real and different. In addition, I wont you to be my maid of honor "Liza put her hands up as if someone had a gun pointed at her

"Im not I actually like it, it sound perfect and I would love to sing" I kissed her head

"Thanks sis"

"Anytime" Liza pulled Lisa away from me and they left the next thing I knew we where saying our vows but I don't even remember what was said I just couldn't stop looking at her she looked so beautiful(**Her****dress****is****up****on****my****page****its****simple****being****that****they****didn****'****t****have****a****lot****of****time****to****do****it****oh****and****the****ring****that****he****used****to****propose****that****one****'****s****nice**) nothing could turn my eyes away from her. We finally came to our dance but before Liza started to sing, she did a little speech

"Okay everyone can I get everyone's attention" We all turned and looked at her "First I wont to say WOW this has been the best last minute wedding ive ever been to"

"It's the only one you have been to" Lisa yelled out

"Shut up Leas. She right though I have never been to a wedding that the man has proposed and was planned and done all on the same day it was hard but worth it to see the smiles on there faces." She winked at us. "Im pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we are honored that you guys wanted us here to help you celebrate this amazing day with you. And I love you both I always will" she blows a kiss at us "okay enough with the soppy singing time. Abel wanted you all to know tha he loves this song and that he picked it out all on his own we where no were near him he did it by himself"

"Oh yeah whatever Liza just shut up and sing" the music started and she started to sing

"The space in between us

Starts to feel like the world's apart

Like I'm going crazy

And you say it's raining in your heart

You're telling me nobody's there

To try and fly

Oh but that's just crazy

'Cause baby I told ya I'm here for good

My love's like a star, yeah

You can't always see me

But you know that I'm always there

When you still unshining

Take it as mine

And remember I'm always near

If you see a comet

Baby I'm on it

Making my way back home

Just follow the glow yeah

It won't be long

Just know that you're not alone

I tried to build the walls

To keep you safe when I'm not around

But as soon as I'm away from you

You say they come tumbling down

But it's not about the time

That we don't get to spend together

It's about how strong our love is

When I'm gone and it feels like forever

My love's like a star yeah

You can't always see me

But you know that I'm always there

When you still unshining

Take it as mine

And remember I'm always near

If you see a comet

Baby I'm on it

Making my way back home

Just follow the glow yeah

It won't be long

Just know that you're not alone

You say that time away makes your heart grow num

But I can stay just to prove you wrong

Oh look at how far we've come

Don't you know

Don't know that you're the one

My love's like a star yeah

You can't always see me

But you know that I'm always there

When you still unshining

Take it as mine

And remember I'm always near

If you see a comet

Baby I'm on it

Making my way back home

Just follow the glow, yeah

It won't be long

Just know that you're not alone"

"I love you guys" She jumped of the stage crying she tried to hide it but Lisa and I knew her to well we went over and hugged her

"We love you to Elizabeth you have been the best friend/ sister that I have ever had you helped me get married and engaged in less then 6 hours and im grateful to you and everyone else for helping us do that." She lent in and hugged her "Take care of him once im gone" I hurd her whisper I pretended I didn't hear that I didn't wont to think about that today its my wedding day and Im marrying the women I love

"Okay guys stop the crying its meant to be a happy day not a sad day please stop" My voice cracked when I said stop. Their heads both turned quickly when the hurd it and hugged me. I don't know how long we hugged but we hugged for a while but then dad spoke to everyone

"Okay Lisa, Abel get over here Tara and I have something for you and Lisa you don't have to take it but Tara and I have got the money for you to get the treatment that you need. Don't fight us about the money you are family now and we do anything to protect the ones we love no matter what and we love you, you are like another daughter to us. You make my son happy and you make my daughter laugh and that's all I can ask for so please. Take it" Lisa's arms unwrapped from around me and she ran up to mum and dad and hugged them. I slowly walked up behind her dad let go of her and walked towards me and pulled me in to a tight man hug (**Boys****can****be****so****weird****lolz**)

"Thank you dad this means everything to me"

"I know. I know" before I even realized I was doing it I was crying. I felt dads hand on my head "Everything's okay she's going to be okay she a tough girl if she wasn't would she be with you?" I laughed and looked up at him

"No probably not"

"Now go thank your mum cause that money was what she saved up so that she could buy this land for you and Lisa so that you can build a house on for your own family one day. It was going to be a graduation present," he laughed

"That means a lot but its okay I like it where iam im close to the people I love and I don't have to drive hours out of town"

"Good because that where you and your WIFE. Dam im-going have to get use to that. Are going to living when she gets better"  
>"Thank you again dad" I turned to mum "And thank you so much mum there's nothing in this world that I love more than my 4 favorite girls. Lisa" I kissed her head "Liza" I gave her a hug "Alisha and mum" Liza dad and Lisa started to laugh "Shut up im a mamma's boy big shit everyone already knew that." They started to point a finger "Fuck you all" I seen Lisa pout "Don't do that you know im a sucker for that" She continued to pout but Liza joined in "That's it" I grabbed both of them and throw them on my shoulder. They both screamed<p>

"Put me down Abel" Lisa started to say in her singsong voice. I laughed and put them both down

"Dance with me" Liza went to walk away "Both of you" I yelled to Liza. She laughed and came back. Everyone slowly disappeared from the dance floor watching us dance after the 5th song finished Liza left us there so that she could sing again. She sang Christina Aguilera Aint No Other Man. Her voice is a mix of Christina and Demi Lovato.

Later that day Lisa and I sat down and decided that she was going to fly to LA to get her treatment there are a lot more doctors there that can help her.

She said that she didn't wont me to come that she wanted me to stay here and to come see her every now and again because it wouldn't really be that good me being there seeing her get so sick.

End Flashback

"Liza, Liza… ELIZABETH" Abel Yelled

"What?"

"Answer your dam phone its been ringing for the last 5 minutes" I looked around and seen Dad looking at me

"Why didn't you just answer it?"

"Because last time we did you beat the shit out of me" Abel said

"Yeah well you lost me my audition because you where being an ass to the poor guy"

"Well he shouldn't be a smart ass in the first place" I growled and completely whipped him while answering my phone

"Hello" I said angry

"WOW calm down misses angry I should be pissed at you why didn't you call me last night"

"Me wow where's my hello?"

"Sorry hey sexy. Now why didn't you call me last night?"

"Hi sexy." Dad and Abel looked at me like 'what the fuck who is she talking to?' "How did you find out- Wait Abel?" Abel looked at me confused as to why I said his name

"Yeah why didn't you tell me?"

"Im going to ring you neck out" I smacked Abel upside of the head

"Hey what did I do now?" I put the phone on speaker

"Why was I meant to ring you last night I thought it was tonight I was meant to ring" I acted dumb as if I didn't know what she was on about

"You can't just not ring me after what the bastard did to you" Realization spread across Abel's face. I seen dad get up he came over and kissed my head

"Take it easy mum said any more damage and it could be bad so calm down. Ill be outside"

"Hi Mr. Teller" Lisa said

"Hey Lisa what did I tell you its either dad or Jax so no Mr., Teller"

"Sorry… Dad" he smiled and left

"Hey babe" Abel said

"Hey. ET take me of speaker" She ignored Abel Na, na "I need to talk to you without big ears there" I smiled and took her off and kicked Abel out of the room

"Okay where alone" I seen JJ "Well not quite but he cant hear us"

"Who?"

"JJ, before you start he's in the hospital with me" I sat down and explained everything to her you could hear that she was shocked but you could also hear the anger in her voice when she was asking me questions "Okay enough talking about my problems. Its over and the boys took care of it. What have you been up to since last time I called?"

"Not much. Just been talking to my doctors"

"Oh really what for?"

"Well I got my results back of my tests a few days ago"

"Good or bad?" I felt so nerves I quickly jumped up and ran out of my room I grabbed Abel and wrapped my arms around his waist he looked at me confused but I shock my head at him

_**Haha does it suck that I keep leaving you with cliff hangers. I would say that im sorry but I like to hear what you have to say and see if you can guess what im going to do lolz.**_

_**This is my first chapter back after 2 weeks im sorry that it took so long. Thank you all for the PMS that I got and the reviews it means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter it explains something about a few people :D**_

_**Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please Review please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Are you near Abel?" I looked up at him. Crap, I really hope its not bad news it will crush him

"Yeah" I whispered into the phone

"Can you go outside please and make sure he doesn't follow you"

"Okay" I lent up and hugged Abel as tight as I could without irritating the bruising "Im going to g outside for a little while get some air I need to think" I smiled and started to walk away. Once I was outside I sat down on the curb "im free and alone. What did they say?"

"Im coming home" she squealed, I let out a gasp

"Really. Oh my gosh Lisa" I started to cry all the bad crap that has happened in the last 2 days just went down the drain "Oh my gosh when?"

"Not for a couple days actually but I promise soon"

"Why so long though?"

"I just have to say good bye to a few really nice people that I meet out here and I ah… ah I have to go to a funeral tomorrow"

"Awww Les" She's never liked funerals

"Its okay her parents wanted me there to give a speech she was a gorges little 4 year old girl she had so much life a head of her she just couldn't fight it any more" I hurd her voice crack I could hear her starting to cry

"Les are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder with everything that has happened lately it was just a reflex that I grab there hand and swing them over m body and land on there back. I looked down and seen Dad "Oh fuck sorry dad" h groaned but stood up "Does no one learn around here do not sneak up on Elizabeth Teller especial after what has happened after the last few days" I said angrily at him

"Sorry I didn't know what to do I figured either way I was going to scare you I just figured this way would be less painful I guess I was wrong" He put his hand on his back

"Sorry daddy"

"Its okay. Is Lisa okay?"

"Can I tell him?"

"Yeah just make sure he doesn't tell Abel" I smiled and looked around to make sure Abel wasn't around

"Lisa's coming home she got the all clear doctors said she just needs to take some medication for awhile but she can come home" A smile spread across his face "But you cant tell Abel" His eyes widened and he pointed behind me

"Cant tell me what" I gasped

"Was that Abel… Did he hear what you said?"

"No" I whispered into the phone "Cant tell you Ace its about your birthday"

"My birthdays not for another 2 months"

"I know that but what im doing takes a long time for me to do"

"Oh" he seemed confused

"Just leave it alone Ace" I smiled and held my phone out to him "Want to talk to your wife" he lunged for the phone but I moved it away before he could grab it he looked at me angry "Aww big bad biker cant get a tiny little phone of the tiny girl" he laughed and grabbed me and tickled me I almost dropped the pone laughing so hard it hurt but I didn't care. I tried to keep my arm away from him but he's arms are longer then mine "Fine you can have it but don't talk to long I want to talk to you soon" he nodded and turned away from me talking to Lisa "LOVE YOU LISA" I yelled making sure she could hear me. Abel turned around

"She said she loves you to and that you wait till she sees you she's going to kick your ass" I laughed of course she was

She never did like hearing about things that happened to me from other people I remember once when I got into a fight at school and I was sent home and she didn't find out about it till later that day from Abel. She actually smacked me in the back of the head not because I got into the fight but because I didn't tell her after it happened, I don't know what I would do with out her.

"You would go insane" dad said I looked up at him confused

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah well it was more of a whisper but practically"

"Oh sorry"

"Why apologize you did nothing wrong" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "So what did you wont to talk to Abel about?"

"Don't worry about it dad just want to talk to him about something. Come on lets g see if mum will discharge me from this place I hate it here it smells funny" he laughed and pulled me inside

After half an hour of trying to find mum then another half an hour of talking her into letting me go home we where finally leaving

"Hey Abel can I get a ride with you?" He looked over at dad confused because I was meant to be going with dad

"Yeah sure jump on" he gave me his helmet and dad throw Abel his

"I don't wont my kids riding a bike without a helmet" Abel nodded and dad got on his bike and left he looked sad I think he thinks that im ignoring him like I mad at him for something

"What's wrong Liza?"

"Nothing. Does it seem like some things wrong?"

"Yes and no. Your body attitude tells me no but what you did tells me yes"

"What I just did?"

"Coming with me instead of dad. Are you mad at him or something? He finally starts to talk to you properly and you come with me not him"

"Oh no… I wanted to ask you if you would take me for a ride like we where going to the other day before all this happened" I looked at him with my baby blue eyes he can never say no to me if I give him my blue eyed look he was a sucker for it

"Yeah sure why not" I smiled and jumped on the bike wrapping my arms around his waist

We drove through Charming and headed towards little and more quiet roads.

And right then and there I let myself forget all my troubles and worries I let myself forget that I had, had the shit beaten out of me that I was broken in many different ways. There was nothing shit to think about. It was just Abel and I, flying in warm sunshine, a fresh wind blowing against our faces. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was perfect because I always felt safe when I was with Abel my brother… My best friend.

We drove for hours until Abel stopped at a park that no one ever went to it was beautiful it was the place he and Lisa got married he found it years ago with dad and dad told him that this was Abel's place and it always has been.

As I slowly got of the bike my jeans got court on the foot peg and I fell over I fell on my arm. Abel jumped of his bike and helped me sit up. I looked over at my arm it had a few scratches on it

"Well that's going to bruise another one to add," I laughed

"Really?" Abel asked angry

"I'm fine. It's not like one more bruise hurts me," I laughed

"Stop laughing" Abel voice was raised now he was looking at me seriously

"Why I have to laugh don't I just laugh it of act like nothing happened. Its my fault any way I went head on with him im the stupid idiot that hit him"

"It wasn't your fault. Its his to hit a girl like he did." He let out a grunt "That asshole needs some serious therapy" I giggled, "What are you laughing at" I shock my head and hugged him

"I love you" I kissed his cheek and stood up

**************

JJ was standing there in front me with a gun in his hands he looked like shit you could see all the damage that everyone had done to him

"You fucking stupid bitch this is all your fault" he swung and hit me with the bottom of the gun hitting my cheek **(Just think of that second to last episode of sons season 3 where Salazar hit Jax over the head with his gun :D but he hit her cheek**)

I screamed out in pain I felt the crunch of my cheek bone I think he broke it

"You're the reason im scared to be in my own home. You're the reason that every little noise that I hear I jump and scream thinking that its you. You're the reason that I almost broke my little brothers nose and I body slammed my dad you're the reason that I have this ugly scar on my back" He laughed "What you think that's funny" I ran at him but before I could reach him he shoot me in the chest

I screamed out in pain. His hands started to shake he dropped the gun it hit the ground it fired again.

I sat up straight screaming. Just a dream. I looked around and seen that it was dark I felt my chest checking for holes.

Nothing, I was breathing heavily like I couldn't breath at all I stood up letting me lungs stretch and give me more air but it didn't work.

"I cant breath" I whispered over and over again "I cant breath I cant breath I cant breath" mum.

I opened my door and started to walk down to their room but I changed my mind I didn't wont to wake them and panic them. I went down stairs, grabbed Abel's house keys out of the bowl and walked over to his house-room thing. I laughed at my own saying.

I knocked on the door checking to see if he was awake but he wasn't. I fumbled with the keys trying to unlock the door but I couldn't get it open I was making aloud noise I tried to be quite but I couldn't I was still breathing hard fumbling with the keys. I finally got in and started to walk towards his room I felled around looking for the light switch so I could wake Abel up I faintly found it when I turned it on I came face to face with a gun. I screamed. He put the gun down and covered my mouth with his hand I stopped screaming as he did

"Shsh its alright" my breathing was still raged "calm down Liza"

"Cant. Had. A bad. Dream. Woke up. And couldn't. Breath" he grabbed me in a hug and held onto me tightly.

My breathing started to slow down it wasn't so strong it felt like I was breathing normally

"Are you okay now?" He pulled back and looked closely at me

"Im okay now thank you" he smiled and pulled me close

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders

He laid down and I curled up against his side I felt safe I knew laying here that JJ wouldn't be abele to hurt me.

Next day

"Liza. Liza? Sis wake up" I rolled over and groaned as I fell flat on the floor

"Aeeeeeeeeeeee" I moaned out

"Are you okay?" he said laughing

"Shut up ass hole" I slowly stood up

"That's no way to treat the guy that just covered for you with mum and dad" I looked at him confused urging im to carry on what he was saying. "Mum and dad got worried when they went to look for you this morning they came down here to see if I had seen you told them you went for a run said you needed to blow of some steam."

"Thanks Ace"

"All goods. You going to tell me what the dream was about?"

"Yeah. Are mum and dad still home?"

"Nah mum took the twins to school and then she was going to work and dad just left told me I had to stay with you today" I smiled Lisa comes home in a few days

"So Mr. Appointed baby sitter do you think you could take me to the beach please?"

"Sure why not. But are you sure you want to go?"

"I want to go to be abele to relax and not give a fucking rats ass what people think" I sounded angry I didn't wont people to protect me to what other people think I don't care the only thing that matters to me is what my family aka SAMCRO and my blood family thinks

"Okay well go get ready and ill meet you at my bike in half an hour" I nodded and started to walk out my body hurt like a mother fucker my ribs where killing me it didn't help that I just fell on the floor.

I felt the pain in my lower back where the words are scratched in I hurt so much but I wasn't going to let that effect me I didn't wont that shit to screw me up music has always been my place that I hide I write songs about what I feel sometimes I just write songs for anything….

_**So please tell me what you think. Its funny I know there is a lot of you that added my story to follow but you don't leave reviews can you please leave a review.**_

_**Wanted to let you know that the accident is coming up with Abel and Elizabeth not right away but close. oh and you get to see what I didn't show you in the little sneak peek to shows you some SAMCRO related stuff.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything apart from Alex, Elizabeth, Alisha and JJ the rest go to the amazing Kurt :D

_**Chapter 8**_

_Dear Diary_

Its been a week since everything happened with JJ my bruises have calmed down there not so big and dark there a really light yellow now.

Lisa comes home today I was told I had to take Abel out distract him tell him that I need some brother sister time after what happened at the beach the other day he was so mean the only time ive talked to him is if I have another panic attack and I need to sleep in his bed which is practically every night

**Flashback**

**I was sitting next to Abel's bike writing a song it sounded good so I started to sing it**

"**Sky's are crying, Iam watching**

**Catching tier drops in my hand**

**Only silent's, as its ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to**

**Make me feel like**

**There's nothing left of me**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can brake everything iam**

**Like im made of glass**

**Like im made of paper**

**Go on and try to tier me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

And UN tangle you from me

**Would it make you feel better**

**To watch me while I bleed**

**All my windows still are broken** **But im standing on my fee-" ** **I was cut of by someone running into me and spilling there drink on me.**

**I let out a scream because it was so cold I jumped up watching the, what looked like a strawberry milk shake run down me**

**I wanted to look up and slap how ever did it but I couldn't show them my face and Abel was on the phone down father on the beach talking to Lisa**

"**Oh shit so sorry" oh that was an awesome apology. He sounded Irish he had a bit of an Irish accent but he didn't sound like he had been living there in awhile**

"**Its okay" I said keeping my head down**

" **I wasn't watching were I was going and I hurd someone singing and I was trying to figure out were it was coming from and I didn't see you there" he was talking really fast I couldn't get a word in "Wait when I spilt my drink on you the singing sopped. It was you wasn't it"**

"**Yes is it was me" I let my hair full over my face so that he couldn't see anything**

"**has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice?"**

"**Not in those words but thank you"**

"**Welcome. Im Alex" I shock his hand still acting like I was wiping of the drink**

"**Elizabeth"**

"**Do you have a Band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you," I giggled**

"**Please tell me that wasn't your pick up line?" I laughed harder **

"**And what if it was" I could here the smile in his voice**

"**Then I would have to say that, that was the cheesiest pick up line that I have hurd… but I like it" I giggled" I picked my book up of the ground I had been wiping the milk shake of me for to long.**

**This guy was sweet and cute nothing like JJ. JJ just walked over to me and said 'hey Eli your cute want to be my girl friend he was so… so… Boring such an ass hole**

"**So Elizabeth do you think that I could maybe get your number maybe call you sometime" I smiled. Yeah maybe in a month when I don't look like shit.**

**I flicked through the pages of my book checking to se if any of my songs were unreadable **

"**Im sorry about your book ill replace it I promise" I had to get it over with I had to show him my face I couldn't hide it from him I could keep looking like this **

"**Its fine I needed to get a new one any way" I lifted my head. He gasped when he took in my face. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get to because Abel came walking up **

"**Get the fuck away from her ass hole" Oh my god are you kidding me don't play the big brother act now NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. **

**He came over, pushes Alex away from me. Alex came back, pushed Abel. Abel went forward and punched him straight in the nose he fell to the ground and Abel jumped towards him and went to punch him again but I quickly grabbed his hand and jumped between**

"**Stop it" I yelled. I pushed Abel so hard that he fell to the ground he went to stand up but I pointed my finger at him "Stay. Do NOT move" he didn't. I turned to Alex "Oh crap are you okay Alex?" his nose was bleeding**

"**Yeah" he wiped away the blood.**

**I knelt down next to him**

"**Can I have a look?" he nodded. I checked it out and it looked fine not broken thank god "Its not broken" I smiled at him "Im really sorry about ABEL" I said angry turning my head to Abel "He's a dumb idiot"**

"**I guess that's what boy friends do" I started to laugh and hard**

"**Ha he's not my boy friend ewwwww he's my brother he's been told by my dad to bay sit me and make sure nothing happens to me. It is kind of a crappy time to meet me" I put my finger up to Alex "hang on a second" I turned to Abel "Can you get me a drink please"**

"**No" you could hear the anger in his voice**

"**Do it or I tell dad and the rest of the club to go hard on you as the prospect" he glared at me giving me a stare down I don't know why he would I was going to win I always do and he knows im not lying about making his prospect days a living hell**

"**FINE" he said through his teeth. He jumped up and walked away**

"**Thanks" I yelled to him I seen his hand go up pocking the fingers at me "love you to" Once he was out of sight I turned back to Alex**

"**I am really sorry about Abel" I sat down next to him **

"**Its fine honestly I would take a million punches from him if I could see you again" I smiled**

"**That's very sweet and I hate to do this after you just took a punch from my older brother but-"**

"**You have a boy friend" he interrupted me he pouted I wanted to kiss his lip to make the sad face go away**

"**No" I laughed "not any more" I pointed to my face**

"**Oh. Im sorry about that"**

"**You don't need to be its not like you did it. But he got what was coming to him" he smiled**

"**Good" I nodded "Can I ask you something?" **

"**Depends if its asking me out on a date im going to have to say not right now but if its anything else go for it"**

"**Well dam there goes one of my questions" I smiled "but I actually wanted to ask what gang is your brother prospected into?"**

"**Oh its not a gang it's a biker club and there called SAMCRO or Sons Of Anarchy a biker club everyone says there bad but there not there really good guys most of them are my big brothers or uncles to me they couldn't hurt a fly' I laughed "but you never hurd that from me" he laughed**

"**That really cool I like motor bikes my dad has 3 and he just brought me one"**

"**Oh that's cool. Maybe you could come over sometime and I could sow you my bike" He looked at me shocked "What?" I laughed "You think a girl like me doesn't know how to ride" A huge smile spread across his face**

"**No I just didn't think that a girl as hot as you would like motor bikes" I Smiled**

"**Oh well my dad's been in this club since the day he was born so ive been around bikes my entire life its kind of hard for me not to like them my brother and sister aren't really that into them I mean my brother is prospecting but I think he's just doing it to make my dad happy he's not really into it as much as Abel and I are" **

"**So are you a prospect?" I laughed and laid my head on the sand and laughed. After what seemed like a long time I sat up and looked at him**

"**No" I shock my head "That don't allow woman in the club the only way your aloud in the club is if you're an old lady aka a trusted girl friend"**

"**Oh. Maybe I could see your bike sometime"**

"**Its not really a bike just yet im doing the paint job on it at the moment but ive stopped for a little while im doing a special tank for my brother for his birthday"**

"**You can draw to" I smiled and nodded I grabbed what was left of my now covered in what seemed like strawberry milkshake and showed him some pictures that I had in the back of it.**

**We sat ther for 20 minutes talking getting to know each other when he said" There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it." I laughed at that one it was cute he said that when I was ready to date to give him a call. I agreed I mean why not he was so hot (I picture him like Charlie's eyes Taylor lautner's body with a his face a mix of Kalian Luts and Dane Rumble and he's really tall for a 17 year old guy) Alex stood up, grabbed my hands, and started to help me up**

"**It was really nice to meet you Elizabeth I hope I hear from you soon" I smiled and he lend in and kissed my cheek my heart did a slight flutter**

End flashback I really don't know why I was so mad at him for now that I think about it I think it was more that he butted in to something that I was doing. I know that he wants to protect me ive known that all along I just I don't know I just don't always need protecting I need to fight my own battles Its who I was brought up to be its who iam and Alex feels different like there is more to him then what I seen. I feel so much attraction to him it kind of scares me ive never seen him in town before and now that I have I don't know how long he's going to be here and I don't want to full for him if he's just going to leave.

_Ive text Alex a couple of times he mostly sends me corny pick up lines saying that his pick up line made me laugh so he wanted to keep making me laugh, I had to laugh my ass of when he said that he was such a cliché_

_**If****beauty****were****time,****you'd****be****eternity.**Or **If****I****were****to****ask****you****out****on****a****date,****would****your****answer****be****the****same****as****the****answer****to****this****question?** I had to say yes it was so cute, which is when he said._

_**Sorry,****but****you****owe****me****a****drink.****[Why?]****Because****when****I****looked****at****you,****I****dropped****mine.**That one went perfectly with the other day at the beach that I told him that I would get a drink with him on Wednesday which gives me 3 days for me to try as many ways as I can to get rid of some of these bruises. Mum said that there was some cream that I could get which wont make it go away but will make the bruise lighter then they are._

_I also have 3 days to convince Thomas, Dad of oh and Abel to let me go with Alex. Thomas wont be so bad Dad might be a little hard but I think I can persuade him and Abel well I guess ill have to promise him something or maybe I could get Lisa to take him out some where or keep him in that day._

_Time to distract Abel._

_**Elizabeth Rose Teller**_

I got up and hide my Diary away and walked down stairs to find Abel he wasn't in the house so I walked out back and seen him in the pool

"Abel" His head turned and looked at me socked that I was talking to him "Can you take me to the arts store please I wont to get some more paint and stuff for my bike" He jumped out of the pool smiling

"Yeah sure ill just get changed real quick" I smiled and walked back inside I quickly rang Lisa

"Hello" she answered after the second ring

"Hey Les where just about to leave home where are you going to do this TM or here at home?"

"TM that place has more space"

"Okay then ill see you in an hour"

"Okay. Bye" I went to hang up but I hurd her yell my name

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for keeping this from Abel and for taking him out I know your mad at him at the moment it means a lot to me" I laughed

"Don't worry about it I think if you weren't doing this I probably would have talked to him today any way I miss talking to him"

"Well im glad you guys are abele to sort it out. Now get my man out of that house… and have fun" I hurd her laugh and hang up. I went up to my room and through my boots in my bag with a pair of jeans I put on a black tank top with my white vest and throw my hoodie over top so that Abel wouldn't see I went down stairs and seen him waiting by the door

"Come on let's go," he said with a smile he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to his bike. I jumped on and we drove to TM really quickly so I could drop my bag of saying that I had to come here later so I would pick it up then. We went to the paint store and I brought the colors that I needed for my bike and Abel's I asked them if they could deliver it to my house tomorrow they said it was fine that they didn't have all the colors that I needed just yet.

As we were leaving I text Lisa

**Do I bring him now?**

**ET**

**No Nt yet jst gt 2 TM cn u stall hm for half hour?**

**LES**

Crap what am I going to do for the next half hour

**Ill c wat I cn do**

**ET**

**THANKS, ET mke sure u dnt give it away**

**LES**

**Neva Lmao**

**ET**

"Who you texting" Abel asked

"Lisa she wanted to know if we could skype tonight so she can abuse me face to face" he laughed "Shut up or ill drop you in it" H still laughed

"You're going to drop me in what?"

"I don't know ill figure something out" he laughed harder and gave me a hug

"Love you to sis"

"Sure you do"

"Come on let's go to TM ive got to work on this car for dad" Shit

"Actually I was kind of hoping that we could go for ride and then get some lunch im hungry"

"You're actually going to eat."

"Yes I am" I smiled at him.

I think he was shocked because I haven't really eaten all week ive had maybe a bit of chocolate all week to keep my sugar levels high but I haven't eaten

"Come on then lets go feed you" he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder and walked me towards the diner across the street I guess were not going riding but that's okay if me eating makes him smile im okay with it.

Once we were in the doors Abel, throw me down on the nearest booth. He called the waiter over and ordered for me a hamburger with a big stack of chips with a large milkshake

"Abel im hungry but I can't eat all of that," I laughed at him

"Fine ill help you" the waiter brought the food and we started to eat I didn't eat as much as he was hoping for me to but I ate enough "Liza?" I looked up at Abel "What is it that you keep dreaming about that you keep having these panic attacks"

"Its nothing just bad dreams nothing that wont go away soon"

"You know you can talk to me righ-" he was cut of when a bunch of guy sat next to us trapping us in the booth

One guy turned and put his hand on my knee I pushed it of me

"Don't touch me" I moved closer to Abel he moved with me

I looked at the tattoos that he had NORDS. I lightly taped Abel's knee and then scratched my neck he looked over at the guy and seen that tattoos

"What do you wont?" Abel asked

"Why the fuck- excuse my language ma'am- did you beat the shit out of my boys?"

"Be cause they are selling drugs in my town"

"Your town" they all laughed

"Fuck you ass hole get the fuck away from us before I put a bullet in your head" Abel said they all started to laugh again. I was about to say something when I felt something sharp touch my leg. I looked down and seen a large knife being pushed down on my inner thigh if he push any harder he would cut right through my leg and hit my main artery killing me in 30 seconds.

**Tell me what you think please I love hearing from you it means a lot.**

**Tell me if I should keep writing please**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I was scared I didn't want to die I was to young to die (**LMAO**)

"Do you still wont to put a bullet in my head" They guy that was holding the knife to me pointed to my leg showing Abel what he was doing. I felt Abel stiffen next to me

"Do it and I will still put a bullet in your head"

"What is she your old lady" I had to come up with a plan and now

"No" I said calmly "he's just some stupid guy from school trying to hit on me" I turned to Abel "I told you once and I will tell you again I don't like you I have a boy friend just leave me alone. Look what you got me into," I yelled in his face. I winked at him telling him to go with it

"Im sorry you're just so beautiful I couldn't help my self"

"Then get me out of this I don't know who these guys are and im scared" I made my voice sound scared and crack at the end

"Let her go she didn't do anything wrong" I felt the knife ease up on my leg but his hand not so much

He ran it up and down my leg getting closer to the center of my body. I started to fidget feeling UN confterble.

"Let her go" Abel said again

"No thanks I think I might have so fun with her" Oh hell no

"Like fuck you are" I grabbed his hand and pushed it as hard back as I could I stopped when I hurd the snap. I grabbed the knife out of his hand and pressed it against his crutch. His boys pulled out there guns. "Tel your pretty little boys to put the guns on the table and take a step back or I cut your balls of and shove them down you throat and stick your dick so far up your ass it will get stuck in your throat." He swallowed loudly but didn't say anything I pushed harder "I didn't hear you properly" I moved my ear closer to his face.

"Fin. ine" he nodded to his boys and they did what I said "They did ti now can you ease up on the knife"

"Aww honey are you a bit worried there?" I asked smiling at him

"You are a fucking crazy bitch" I laughed

"Oh you flatter me" I put my other hand over my heart giggling at him "Everyone up and out of here" they guy next to me went to move "oh no not you you're going to stay with me where going to have a little talk" Abel looked at me confused

"Maloney" he raised his eyebrows at me "What happened to you" he did a small wink "You were so nice" I lightly slapped his cheek

"No one fucks with me and thinks they can get away with it" a small smirk spread across his face "Ill see you outside shortly watch them boys for me want you darling" oh my gosh ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I just called my brother darling he so owes me after this

"Sure thing Mel" god this is so weird. He lent down and kissed my cheek lightly whispering in my ear "Be careful please" he got up and left following stupid asses next to me men

"So Mr.…?"

"Just call me Den"

"Okay Den who beat the crap out of your boys?"

"That stupid man of yours and some other guys"

"Why?"

"Be cause apparently my boys have been selling drugs in 'THERE' town"

"If they said you did then you did"

"I didn't it had to have been some of my new boys I don't deal that kind of shit I hate it" I looked at him closely he was telling the truth

"I believe you but I don't know if I can trust you"

"You can trust me"

"Alright im going to loosen up on my hold if you make any sudden moves ill cut your throat. Are we clear" he nodded "Okay get up" we both slowly stood up I kept the knife against him not on that was so of fuse to people "Walk out of here don't make people look and don't make me have to hurt you"

We walked out of the diner and across to his boys

"If I see you or any of your" I pointed to the men "Faces again I will kill you I don't even think about following us" they all nodded I turned to Den. "And you if I hear that you did what you did to me in there to anyone else I will find you and I will kill you slowly and painfully do you hear me"

"You know you are a bitch aren't you."

"So ive been told pretty proud of it to. No piss of" he put his hand out pointing towards the knife "I think ill keep this that way if I ever see you again I can kill you with it." I blow a kiss and got on the back of Abel's bike he started his bike and we rode of we got a few blocks away and pulled into mums little practice that she has around here.

When she had it in Abel's little house it was perfect but when she had the twins she realized that he was going to need that space. Se moved it to here and done up Abel's place so that it was perfect for him, a bathroom, a kitchen 2 bedrooms don't ask me why he needed 2 but she did.

Once we got inside he realized that no one was here

"Where is everyone" Shit. I looked at my watch and seen that I was meant to take Abel back 2 hours ago

"Fuck Ace excuse me for a second" I walked into one of mum offices she had multiple people working here from ST Thomas. I rang Lisa

"Secret talking Abel's around" I whispered (**Okay so im going to write it then im going to write it in English so you know what im saying :D **)

"Mia osa orrysa ewa otga ntoia omesa roubleta ownad heta treetsa utba herewa omingca ouya ustja aveha ota ivegs sua alfha naa ourha ota ayla owla ndaa henta Ia romisepa Ia illwa ringba imha ota eesa isha ifewa"

(**Im so sorry we got into some trouble down the street but where coming you just have to give us half an hour to lay low and then I promise I will bring him to see his wife)**

"You better I wont my husband and my sister/ best friend back in one peace"

"Ia romispa eha ndaa ia illwa eba hereta saa oonsa saa ewa anca ndaa ia romisepa tia illwa eba artlypa neoa eacepa "(**I promise he and I will be there as soon as we can and we promise it will be partly one peace **)

"Thanks you sis I love you and ill see you soon text me when your on your way"

"Will do bye" I hung up and walked back out Abel was sitting on one of the chairs watching me "What?"

"You"

"What about me?" I went and sat down next to him

"What happened to you back there you were all… different kind of like Nan Gemma" I smiled

"Do I take that as a complement?"

"Yes course cause you know she tough she don't shit from no one"

"I guess im just sick of people treating me like crap because I small'

"Your not small"

"Alisha is taller then me"

"She got a lot of dad's jeans"

"Well I want some" We both laughed

"So what's with the secret phone calls lately?" I looked at him shocked

"I don't know what you're talking about" I looked at him closely trying to act like im not lying

"Liza" he said raising his eyebrows

"Fine ive been having secret phone calls with Lisa about your birthday present I wont to get it right because its from both of us and its our way of thanking you for everything you have done for us"

"Liza you're my sister and she's my wife im always going to do stuff for you both"

"We know that we just want to say thank you" he smiled and gave me a hug

"Please tell me its not like BIG" I shock my head

"Its not big but its something that we hope you will love and you will take it with you where ever you go"

"I promise ill where is around my neck" I laughed

"I don't think you can do that but you can if you wont its just going to really hurt your neck" He tilted his head as if dad does and looked at me confused

"Then what is it?"

"Nah im not going to tell you this is something just for me and Lisa to know about literally we are the only ones that know about it"

"Fine but I will find out"

"In your dreams" I smiled at him

"So back at the diner you tried to make me forget about the dreams but you didn't. So tell me what there about please I hate seeing you the way. _Please Elizabeth"_

"Oh for crying out loud" I screamed I have to much anger inside of me "You want to know fine" I sat there and explained to him about my dreams.

After I was done I jumped up and started to walk towards the back door

"Where are you going?"

"TM there's a party tonight that I think should be fun" I opened the door slamming it behind me

******Half hour later*******

When we pulled into TM I pulled Abel's gun out of his jacket pocket he looked at me shocked

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"No guns tonight im just going to put it in the apartment if you need it, it will be there but I don't think you will. Okay so Mr. Teller I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes and just go with it for me okay" he shock his head he hated surprises I don't blame him though the last surprise was when he was 8. Mum and dad told him that mum want his mum that he was apart of another marriage that dad was in but Abel got over it pretty quick said that he didn't know the other chick so mum was his mum if that makes sense

"I promise no new family member sprung on you this time" I laughed

"Your not going to let me forget about that are you?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

I turned him around jumping on his back and covering his eyes he held onto m legs to make sure I didn't fall

"Okay walk straight I wont walk you into a wall" he laughed and started to walk once we got to the door he opened it and stepped inside. I covered both of his eyes with one of my hands and waved Lisa over

"Ingsa" (**Sing**)

"Everytime you look at me

And smile like you smile

My heart goes boom, boom, boooooom

Anytime you're not around a minute

Kind of feels just like an empty roooom

And when the music's playin'

You come and hold me and we sway, sway, swaaaaay " I slide of Abel's back and uncovered his eyes Lisa stopped singing before I could say anything he had her in his arms kissing her

A bunch of cheers and catcalls went around. After about 20 minutes I had changed in to some real cloths, had a beer, and had talked to mum when they finally stopped.

Abel talked to her for a second then looked around the room he stopped when he seen me he ran over to me and hugged me

"Thank you" he whispered

"Its okay she's better now and she is finally where she belongs but you have to share her she still my best friend and she was my best friend before she was your wife" he laughed

"I promise I will share. Are you going to be okay tonight?" he whispered making sure no one hurd, he was the only one that knew about my dreams

"Ill get over it if I really need you ill just come to your place and o to sleep on the couch I will feel fine then" He nodded

"If you really need it just come wake me up"

"Go back to your wife a couple of people have speeches" he was about to walk away when Lisa came over

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked while they were both wrapping there arms around each other

"Speeches" I said with a huge smiled she has always hated speeches but that's cause she was never good at them

"No way please don't" I laughed and gave her a slightly crap hug being that she was holding onto Abel

"Love you. " I climbed up on the chair then climbed onto the bar "Hello" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me "Grate now that you're all looking at me I wanted to make a speech" I lent down and grabbed a beer using my boot to take the cap of

"WOW" dad yelled, "That's my girl" everyone laughed I smiled at him with my winning smile just for him

"Okay first I wont to say. WELCOME HOME LISA" everyone cheered, "We missed you and we are all so glad that you home and your healthy. Personally if I had to pick I would say that I missed you the most… buuuut I wasn't one that cried like a baby every night you were gone" I said laughing at Abel and giving him a small wink

"Awwwwwwwww" all the boys yelled he turned around pocking the fingers at everyone

"Fuck you all I didn't cry like a baby you were you were with me you should know" Abel said

"What?" mum and dad asked

"Ctaa ikela mia otna yingla ndaa llia ellta ouya aterla" (**Act like im not lying and ill tell you later**)

"Kayo" (**Okay**)

"Oh yeah we would skype Lisa at night when she couldn't sleep I would usually pass out at his place we would talk to her till 4 in the morning until she would just fall asleep from being so tired." I wasn't really lying that did happed it was just when she first went to LA "Any way what I was saying is that we love you and were glad your back to make us all laugh like theirs no tomorrow and I cant wait to sing with my girl again." She laughed and let go of Abel and stepped forward holding out her hands for me to jump down, so I did

"(**Lisa)** Listen, to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but cant compete

Listen, to the sound from deep with in

Its only beginning to find release

**(Elizabeth) **Ohhhh

The time has come for my dreams to be hurd

They will not be pushed aside and turned

I not your own all cause you wont listen

**(BOTH)**

Listen I am alone a across road

I am not at home in my own home

And I tried, and tried to say what's on my mind

You should have known

Oh now im done believing you,

you don't know what im feeling

Im more then what you made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now ive got to find my own

**(Lisa)**

You should have listened

There is someone here in side

Someone I thought had died so long ago

**(Elizabeth)**

I scream out for my dreams to be hurd

They will not be push aside or worse

into your own all cause you wont, listen

**(BOTH)**

Listen I am alone a across road

I am not at home in my own home

And I tried, and tried to say what's on my mind

You should have known

Oh now im done believing you,

you don't know what im feeling

Im more then what you made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now ive got to find my own

**(Elizabeth)**

I don't know where I belong

But ill be moving on

If you don't

If you wont

Listen to the song here in my heart

A melody I start but I will complete

**(LIZA)**

Oh now im done believing you,

You don't know what im feeling

Im more then what you made of me

I followed the voice you think you gave to me

But now ive got to find my own

**(BOTH)**

My "


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

We both hurd a bunch of Wow's come room around the room and cheers it was nice to be back to normal again

"Okay that was awesome thank you Liza"

"Any time you know I love it. Welcome home and we have to hang out soon when Abel lets you have me for a few hours got to catch you up on som-" before I could say anything my phone started to ring everyone started to laugh "You know what fuck it I love you welcome home." I kissed her cheek "Cheers" I yelled and sculled my drink back and answered my phone "Hello?"

"Hi" Alex? A huge smiled spread across my face

"Hey" I said in a sweet cute voice "Hang on a sec I just have to say something" I pulled the phone away from my mouth "Okay carry on with the speeches have to take this call" All the boys looked at me angry but the girls looked at me like 'YAY'.

I turned away before they could say anything and walked outside

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much was just in town talking to this waiter in the diner and she was telling me about what happened there today and she told me that you were involved just wanted to see if it was true and if you were okay?"

"Yeah it was me it's a personal thing im fine. Thank you for asking"

"That's okay… well im glad your okay are we still on for Wednesday?"

"Yeah looking forward to it"

"Good im glad I cant wait to see you" I smiled and twirled my hair between my fingers like an idiot

"Yeah you to"

"Have you talked to the guys yet?" I laughed

"No been a crazy few days haven't really had time but I maybe abele to get them to let me go if I wait till there drunk then ask them there's a party here tonight so fingers crossed"

"If it would make them feel better your brother could come along with his… wife you said she was coming back it could be like a double date" I smiled

"I thought it was just a drink"

"Well it could be but do you wont it to be just a drink or a date"

"Im not sure like I said the other day I don't know if I would be ready for that"

"Well let me know when ill still be waiting for you"

"What are you doing Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me what are you doing acting the way you are? You seen what I looked like when we meet doesn't that turn you away"

"No. I'm trying like hell not to fall in love with you. Its hard Elizabeth your funny your smart your beautiful did I say your funny" I giggled "I wont you Elizabeth ever since I seen you that day on the beach I haven't been abele to stop thinking about you" I smiled FUCK I was falling in love with him SHIT

"Come here to TM" I told him the address "And bring your bike we can go for a ride and talk"

"Im on my way" we both hung up and I went back inside

As I walked in Lisa mum and Alisha walked over to me followed slowly by Abel dad and Thomas

"Who was that?' Lisa asked

"Alex" a huge smile spread across my face when I said his name

"Alex as in the guy from the beach" Abel said angry

"So what if it is?"

"I told you to stay away from him" Abel yelled

"And I told you to but the fuck out what I do is my business if I get hurt that's my problem not yours"

"Oh funny have you forgotten about the last week"

"SHUT up Abel" I screamed he stepped back shocked at my out burst "You keep fucking holding that over my head and I am so fucking sick of it don't ever speak a word of it again" I went to walk out the door but I quickly turned back around to everyone. "Alex is coming here to see me you better be fucking nice to him because if your not you will lose me and this time it wont be that I don't talk to you for awhile. That would be it I wont talk to you I wont even live in the same house as you so be nice" they must have seen the seriousness in my face because they all nodded

I opened the door and started to walk out when I hurd the bike coming up the street I had lived around bikes my whole life and I hurd each and everyone of the sons boys bikes so I knew it was Alex.

I ran out of the door and ran to the gate opening it he pulled in a second later, I closed the gate behind him and walked over to him he jumped of the bike taking of his helmet.

I grabbed his face and crashed my lips down on top of his. He tasted so good. Our lips met with passion. Our tongues teased each other as I moaned slightly. His hands were entangled in my hair he pulled me closer. His scent was intoxicating. I wanted to take him right then there but I couldn't not yet at least.

I pulled back from him he left his hands in my hair lightly running his fingers through

"Wow" I whispered

"You took the word right out of my mouth" I smiled

"Im really sorry for dragging you all the way down here but I would love to go with you but I cant. I cant leave a party that I have been setting up for a week now worked my ass of the keep quite and my best friend slash sister just got back I cant leave her"

"Then don't I can come in if you wont" I smiled and giggled

"That's kind of like suicide but it should be okay I warned them to be nice"

"Well I hate to do this to you but turn around" I spun around and seen all of the boys standing there each and everyone one of them from the club as well

"Oh fuck me" I felt Alex wrap his arms around my waist and whisper

"I would but I see your brother and father sitting right there" I giggled and slapped his arm

"Dam there goes my plans" he laughed "Come on lets go meet the family dot worry about anything they say to you they don't mean it their just hoping you will run but you wont" I turned to him "Will you?" he smiled and grabbed my face

"How could I leave some one as beautiful as you"

"Apparently its been pretty easy in the past"

"Well not me"

"Good" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the boys. I let go of his hands and grabbed dads and Thomas's "This is my dad Jax he's the president of this place and this is my little brother Thomas one of the twins" they both shock his hand I seen him wince a little but didn't show it much. I kicked them both in the leg with my heel without Alex seeing I hurd them both hiss in pain. That's right back of

I turned to the other boys

"You meet my brother"

"I would say that" Lisa said she came out from behind him. She grabbed Alex's chin and turned it to the left seeing the yellow bruise on his face "Sorry about my stupid husband its just how he is when it comes to Elizabeth " he smiled and shock her hand

"Its okay I was like that with my sisters"

"You have sister?' I asked with a smile something new

"Yeah" he lent down and whispered in my ear "There's a lot of things that I need to talk to you about stuff that I lied to you about well more only one thing"

"Okay" I didn't want to ask more this was something he wanted to talk about but in private and I was okay with that "Well that's my mum Tara behind dad and my other sister Alisha there behind Thomas his twin" he smiled and nodded. We stood there for a few minutes introducing him to every one he got confused at first but remembered after awhile "Just remember the main ones really mum dad and the brothers and sisters Lisa's one on these sisters"

"Okay then"

"Okay well let go back inside and get this party going and remember what I said before and I mean it don't fuck this up for me" I knew that they weren't going to be nice but maybe they wont be as mean as they would any other time.

Everyone turned around and started to walk in but Alex and I stayed still so did Dad Abel and Thomas. Once everyone was in dad shut the door locking it so no one could come out. I slightly stepped in front of Alex in a protective stance. But it wasn't that easy to see that I was doing it.

"What do you want?" I said angrily at them

"For you to stop doing that stance" Everyone turned and looked at the way I was standing then looked back at Abel like 'What?' "Were not going to hurt him" Abel said

"Course you would be the only one that knew I was doing it you're the one that tort me"

"Well next time don't do it in front of the person the tort you"

"Next time… don't make have to do it again. Now tell us what you wanted or move the fuck out of our way so we can have fun" Abel stepped forward and so did I we went nose to nose well head to chin but nose to nose sounds better.

I seen him look over my head and a look of shock spread across his face I felt a body press up against my back I turned my head a little and seen Alex standing there

"Shit" I whispered I turned back to Abel "Ace he's just trying to protect me its okay" he grabbed my arms tightly and was about to move me but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my height "He's protecting me I know you don't like it but its better then having another…" I swallowed hard "JJ" Abel looked down at me with that look "Don't give me that look Ace you know what that look does to me and im not going to tell any one about it." (**It as in the dreams and the look as in you need to tell people you can't hide it its going to screw you up look**) "Just let it go please im dealing with it."

"Like fuck you are dealing with it-" I cut him of before he could say anything else

"NOT here NOT in front of them"

"Why not?"

"Because I said not here so not here" I turned around to Alex. "Can you go inside go straight to Lisa and ask her to get you a beer for me and wait at the bar talk to her the boys wont come near you if your talking to her" I turned to Dad and Thomas "please go inside and don't be ass holes to him." I stepped closer to them so that Abel and Alex wouldn't hear. "I like him I really like him and I wont him to stick around please don't scare him away" They both nodded Thomas and Alex walked inside talking 'thank god'.

"Im not going any where I am sick and tired of you fucking having secrets I am your dad and you need to talk to me NOW" he sounded angry

"Fuck you Abel I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong since you just want to tell everyone' I walked into the club house and whistled. They music turned down and everyone turned and looked at me "Since Abel cant keep his mouth shut about this one little thing I might as well tell you all. Every night since what happened with JJ I have this dream it is the same dream over and over and over again im lying on the kitchen floor I wake up he's standing there with a gun he starts screaming at me saying its all my fault that he got the shit beaten out of him. I start to scream back saying that its his fault that any tiny little nose scares the shit out of me he's the reason that I have this stupid scar on my back and he laughs and I run at him screaming and BANG he shots me. I fall to the ground screaming and crying he drops the gun in shock and it goes of again. I wake up screaming having a panic attack and the only thing that calms me down is when I walk to Abel's flat and he hugs me and he tells me that everything's going to be okay and I go to sleep and I sleep fine after that because I know im safe with him." I turned to Abel "Are you happy now you don't have to keep my one little secret I have kept a lot of secrets for you and this one that I wanted to keep to my self you make me tell people. You think it will make me feel better well it doesn't now there going to wont to send me to a stupid fucking therapist thinking that I need to talk this out." I screamed "I hate you its your fault that I got together with JJ but then when we did you hated him"

"That's not fare Elizabeth" Mum yelled

"That's not fare" I yelled back at her "Do you think this is fare" I lifted my shirt and showed her all the scars that I had on my body "You think that its fare to see theses every day to not wont to look at my body to be disgusted. Is it fare that I never want another man to look at my body"

"Elizabeth" I hurd Alex say

Grate just what I wanted the guy that im falling in love with seeing this.

"Yeah I know sucks right you know if you want to leave you can" he smiled and walked up to me and throw me over his shoulder. I let out a squeak

"What is it with people and doing that im not a freaking Barbie doll"

"Hell no your way hotter the a Barbie doll baby" I laughed

"Thanks"

"Any time" he spun around so I was looking at Abel's bike "Your brothers bike?"

"Yeah" he walked over to it

"Grab your helmet" I pulled mine of it wasn't really that hard to guess which one was mine it had the reaper painted on the sides and it had in little writing at the back saying '_SOA PRINCES' _

"Where are you taking her" I hurd Lisa ask he put me down and grabbed my helmet putting it on for me

"For a ride to clear her head to talk to her man to woman" he smiled down at me

"Good take care of her if she gets hurt im coming after you and I will beat the shit out of you" he laughed and looked at me like 'Yeah right'

"Oh she's serious she's like that with Abel and I once this chick was just LOOKING at Abel that girl was in the hospital for a week"

"Ohhhhhhhh okay" he turned to Lisa "I promise that I will protect her over my life"

"Good now get out of here" we got on his bike a left

We rode for hours just riding we had to stop once to get gas but we just kept riding I felt free and happy like I was were im meant to be,

When it got to late we got a hotel room together. We weren't going to do anything but as they say one thing lead to another and we "made love" it was amazing he was so… careful and gentle he new it was my first time. He took it slow for me. When we relaxed after it he held me in his arms and I fell asleep that way and I didn't have a dream and I wasn't scared I was happy and I didn't regret one thing of my night I felt so happy it felt so right.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hope you like it tell me what you think I love hearing from you :D**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Dad wasn't so happy when I got home he started to yell at me saying that I should of called but no matter how loud he yelled I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, yeah I was sore but I was still happy. Then mum came in and I thought I was a goner but I still couldn't get rid of my smiled.

"Ive seen that look before" she looked over at dad and they turned and looked at me closely

"Were did you go last night?' Mum asked

"Here there and every where" I started to feel a little nerves

"I mean where did you sleep."

"Oh yeah not going to tell you that…" I stood up to leave "bye" I started to walk out but I felt arms wrap around my waist and sit me down on the closets chair "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't make me say it pleeeeeeaaaaaase" I really didn't want to say it especially in front of dad

I seen mum step behind dad she made a circle shape with her left hand and stuck one of her right finger in the whole.

I laughed and nodded

"Yes and im happy about it"

"You can go now" mum said. I quickly jumped up and ran out of there as fast as I could before dad came after me

"Wait we didn't even find out where she was"

"I did and I trust her"

"But I want to know where she WAS" he sounded mad

"Trust me as her father you don't wont to know" It was quite for a minute he must have been trying to figure out what she was saying

"OH FUCK!" I hurd him yell. I hurd keys then the front door slam then I hurd his bike start. I guess its time for his ride to clear his head he always knew that when I was ready I was ready. I thought I would never want to see another man for as long as I live but that night riding with Alex I realized that I cant blame all men for what JJ did. JJ did it not Alex not dad not Abel not Thomas, JJ did and that if I wanted to be happy again that I had to let him in and I did and I know that it was quick but I made the best diction of my life.

The next few days Alex and I hung out as much as we could I found out why he sounded Irish it was because he went there for a year on a school thing he had been back in America for a year so he still had a bit of that accent.

When it came to Wednesday, he actually meant what he said about inviting Abel and Lisa so they came with us on a double date. We went to a club that Lisa and I use to get into dad knows the owner we were aloud in just as long as we didn't drink since were under age

Well Abel and Alex could drink cause they could pass for 21 year olds.

"Thank you for inviting us out on your date Alex" Lisa said with a giggle "I don't think I would have been happy if my first date with Abel happened and Liza and Matt joined us" My eyes widened.

I kicked her under the table

"Ae" she screamed the boys turned and looked at her "What was that for?" She yelled at me

"That's just awesome talk about my EX boyfriend and my current boy friend and put them in the same sentence " Abel and Alex laughed while Lisa looked at me apologetic

"Look its okay I have a past you have a past lets leave it in the past and act like she never said anything about what ever that guys name is" I could hear a bit of bitterness in his voice I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. He turned and looked at Lisa "Oh sweet I thought it would be fun and Elizabeth said that you haven't hung out much"

"Oh well that was very nice of you" he shrugged it of like it was no big deal but it was to me not many guys would do that but mine would

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek

"For what?"

"For not giving up. For not running after you seen the scars. For everything really mostly for trying with my family I know its hard but im the daughter of the president of a biker club that protects a lot of people and they were told to always protect Alisha Lisa and I so thank you"

"Its okay I get it…" he looked like he was deep in thought for a second before he turned to me "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" I looked up at him confused

"Sure" I looked over at Abel and Lisa giving them the hint to piss of for 5 minutes. They laughed and went out to the floor. Once they were gone Alex grabbed me and pulled me towards him so that I was standing between his legs while he was sitting down he wrapped his arms around my waist "What's up?" I said with a big smile

"Remember the other day I said that I need to talk to you about something's that I lied to you about?" I nodded "Well when I told you that I live with my dad and that those 3 bikes in the garage were his…" I nodded "Well I lied I live on my own those bikes are mine the house is mine everything is mine my sisters and my mum and dad died 10 months ago in a car accident. I…I" I grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze giving him strength to carry on I wanted to grab him and hug him but I had to let him get it out

"I was in the car with them dad was dropping Amanda, Bonnie and I of home after school when we came around a the corner and a drunk driver hit us head on. Mum and dad were instantly killed Amanda my older sister went flying through the windscreen her belt wasn't one right and she died." He swallowed hard

"Bonnie well bonnie didn't really have much wrong with her no broken bones she had a small head injury she was fine until she fell into a coma. I was the one that had to chose about 2 months ago if I should take her of life support, she always said she would never want to be a vegetable. She use to watch those TV shows where people would keep their family's on life support and years later they would still be that way she made us all promise we wouldn't do that to her. It was the hardest thing I had to do she was the last person I had left." I could see the pain in his eyes it must still haunt him "I broke both of my legs mums seat had come back and broke them and I had some cuts and bruises I had a small concision but apart form that I was fine. After the funeral I found out that I inherited all the money that my mum and dad had… its a lot" I gave him a questioning look "2.2 million dad owned his own bunch of business he never let on that we had that money but I had never noticed I guess you don't really when your only 16." He pulled out a chain from around his neck it was a ring" This is a ring that my dad was going to give my mum that night he was going to ask her to renew there wedding vowels. I keep it with me were ever I go keeps me calm most of the time sometimes not so much it just makes me angrier… Any way I turned 18 a month ago I couldn't stay were I was anymore so I moved here that same day I met you"

"Wait you meet me on the same day you moved here"

"Well yeah kind of I had been here a lot over the years the house that I live in now was our family house I got that as well"

"Wow Alex im so sorry if I had of known I wouldn't have complained so much about my family" I put my hands on either side of his face ad rubbed his cheeks "Your a lot stronger then iam"

"Im not strong I just hide it easily like they say a fake smile can hide a million tears"

"You don't have to hide from me" I stood there taking a close look at him to make sure he was okay. But he was and if he wasn't I was going to help him

"So Miss Teller are you having fun tonight?"

"That iam Mr. More. You have made a night that I thought was going to be all about fighting and trying to keep you and Abel away from each other turned into a night were I get to spend with the people I love the most"

"So am I in that list of people that you love the most?"

"I don't know can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course" he said with a big smile on his face

"Well then you defiantly on that list" he smiled and jumped up grabbing me hand and pulling me with him we went to the dance floor and stood next Lisa and Abel dancing and started to sway back and forth

(**just for fun Alex's point of view**)

I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out to the floor. Once we got out there I pulled her back against my chest and swayed with her to the song. She turned around her arms moved to my shoulders wrapping her hands around my neck I kept my hands on her hips, maintaining our close contact. She stared up into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

The feel of her in my hands was amazing. I felt whole. Complete. I never wanted her to leave. I know it sounds cliché that I want that but when I first meet Elizabeth the thing that attracted me the most was her voice it was so sweet it made me care again after everything that happened I was crazy. I smashed things that got into my path fuck when I moved here to get away from that but im was still that way. I beat the shit out of a person 5 minutes before I meet Elizabeth that's why I didn't really give a shit when Abel punched me. I think it also helped me snap back into half the guy that I was before I will never be the guy that I was but I will do everything in my power to try.

The trial comes up in a few weeks for the guy I want to be there to watch the guy being put away but I don't want to be there because I don't know if I would be able to stay there and not want to kill. He killed the only family that I had left. Maybe I could ask Elizabeth to come with me

"Hey babe I wa-" I was cut of by feeling a vibration on my leg I looked at Elizabeth confused. She smiled and pulled a phone out from a little pocket that she had on her leg "God things that I learn about you" I shock my head and looked down at the phone trying to see who the call was from but she answered it before I could

"Hello." she answered "Hello!" She yelled into the phone. It was silent for a second then she spoke "Where are you?" I was confused what was wrong. "Im on my way stay there don't move" she hung up and put her phone back into the little pocket "Can I borrow your car please its really important I wouldn't ask if it wasn't"

"Yeah of course" I pulled out my keys and gave them to her "Come by later the house keys on there" she nodded and kissed my cheek

"I love you tell Abel and Lisa that I had to go it was important and ask if they can give you a ride home they have mums car" she gave me a quick kiss and ran out of there. I seen Abel and Lisa come walk towards me

"Where is she going?" Abel asked

"I don't know she got a phone call and needed to go. I don't know who it was but she had a bit of panic in her voice she didn't look upset though"

"Okay well ill have to talk to her later see what's up" That's if she goes home

_**Later that night**_

I was lying on the couch listening to my ipod I had one headphone in my ear. All the lights were of because I was about to crash on the couch. When I hurd keys in the door. I sat up straight waiting when I seen a small shadow of a person coming through the door (

"Liza?" I whispered

"Alex" I lent back and turned the lap on "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was awake I was just laying here thinking"

"Sorry I took so long your cars parked around the side of the house i have to clean it tomorrow I got … stuff on it" she walked over to me giving me a kiss I couldn't quite see her but I could see she was a bit stiff. She came over and pulled my shirt of pulled her dress of then put my shirt on "Do you want to stay here or go to bed?"

"Are you okay baby?" I grabbed her hands and pulled her down to my lap

"Yeah im just tired" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I laid her down and laid next to her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close tonight was the first night we spent together at my place she seemed tense like she wanted to be here but there was something wrong and I knew it had something to do with that phone call she got earlier.

I waited till she fell asleep and pulled away from her and went out to the lounge grabbing her dress and picked up her phone seeing who it was that called

**Thomas?**

_**Tell me what you think**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Thomas?**

What could be wrong with Thomas that she had to run out of the club and be all panicky?

I walked back to the room and looked at her laying there asleep the light form the moon was shining on her face she looked like she was in pain. I started to walk over to her when I remembered she said she had to wash the car tomorrow because she got stuff on it. What would that be?

I turned around, grabbed the keys of the table, turning the light on and walked outside to the car.

I seen mud over the car I kept walking around on the front hood it had a smudge mark of blood. Im sure Lizze wasn't bleeding when I seen her then again there wasn't much light for me to see her properly.

I unlocked the car and locked inside it looked pretty clean in the front. I had a quick look in the back there was a few towels on the seat and a bag I opened the bag and seen that it was some of Lizzie's clothes I through the bag out of the car and kept look around and seen some towels I picked them up and seen blood all over them. I through them out of the car I check to see if you could see anymore blood but I couldn't see anymore anywhere.

I shut the doors locked it and grabbed the towels and bag and I went out back and started a fire I through the towels on it. After they were burnt, I put the fire out, went back to the car, and cleaned the blood of the hood. I went back inside and put her dress in the wash I didn't know if there was anything on it but I wanted to wash it just incase.

I went back to bed and through Elizabeth's bag on the ground next to the door; she would see it when she got up.

Elizabeth was rolling around mumbling I looked over at the time it said 3 in the morning I didn't even know it was that late. I climbed back into bed and pulled her close to my chest she calmed down the movements stopped but the mumbling kept going I just couldn't hear what she was saying. I gave up after 5 minutes and fell asleep.

I woke up to screaming I sat up and turned and seen Elizabeth sitting up straight holding her chest and breathing hard

"Babe are you okay" she jumped when I spook and looked over at me. She must have forget she slept here

"Yeah baby im sorry go back to sleep ill just grab a drink and wash my face" she kissed my cheek and left

Elizabeth point of view

JJ was standing there in front me with a gun in his hands he looked like shit you could see all the damage that everyone had done to him

"You fucking stupid bitch this is all your fault" he swung and hit me with the bottom of the gun hitting my cheek

I screamed out in pain I felt the crunch of my cheek bone I think he broke it

"You're the reason im scared to be in my own home. You are the reason that every little noise that I hear I jump and scream thinking that its you. You're the reason that I almost broke my little brothers nose and I body slammed my dad you're the reason that I have this ugly scar on my back" He laughed "What you think that's funny" I ran at him but before I could reach him he shoot me in the chest

I screamed out in pain. His hands started to shake he dropped the gun it hit the ground it fired again.

I woke up screaming. Again

"Babe are you okay" I jumped shocked I had forgotten that I stayed with Alex tonight

"Yeah baby im sorry go back to sleep ill just grab a drink and wash my face" I kissed his cheek and got up and got out of bed I seen my bag by the door and grabbed it.

I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. I felt dirty I didn't feel right after what happened last night im scared again and I hated being scared of anything or anyone.

I had to talk to Thomas he had to tell mum or dad or even Abel.

I got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt and went into the lounge grabbing my phone and dialing Thomas's number. He answered on the 3rd ring

"Thomas?"

"Yeah… Hang on" I hurd shuffling noses then a door close it sounded like the ranch slider door "What's up?"

"We need to talk about this we have to tell Abel th-" he cut me of before I could say anything

"No I told you this we cant tell anyone I don't want people fighting over this shit you handled it last night its over"

"NO!" I yelled back into the phone, "You think this shit is over then your fucking stupid."

"What the fuck are you on about Elizabeth?" He yelled back at me

Thomas and I have never really been to close the smallest things can make us want to scream at each other but we got along when we needed to

"Remember when Lisa came home and we had that surprise thing at TM and Abel and I were late?"

"Yeah Lisa said you guys where just talking and that you would be awhile. What the fuck does it have to do with this?"

"What actually happened was" I sat down on the couch and explained everything that happened that day

"So you think you're the only one that's had your life threatened by them ass holes how the fuck do you think I fixed it last night. They knew me and they knew what I would do to them. So you need to fucking tell Abel so he can protect you because I wont always be there to do it for you" I started to cry, hung up the phone and through it across the room.

I looked around and seen Alex standing at the hall way door

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"No" I sat up on the chair folding my legs "I want to I just am scared that you will leave"

"Why do you keep saying that im going to leave?" he said angrily

"Because everybody leaves" I said crying. He stood there watching me

"Im not going to leave Elizabeth" he started to walk towards me but I stood up and stepped away from him.

At that moment, I made a decision that I will regret soon but I had to do it

"You may not be leaving but iam" he looked at me confused "Im so sorry Alex in the 2 weeks that ive known you I have fallen in love with you and hard but…" I took a deep breath in trying to hold in the tears that were going to spill over "we cant stay together it is the worst moment. If we stay together you could get hurt… or worse you could get killed and I couldn't live if anything happen to you" I walked over to him and kissed him the most passion that I could muster up.

No ones point of view

He couldn't tell her with words to stay, just stay with him. To just give him a chance that they could be together that everything would be okay. So he showed her with his body, with his hands and mouth and tongue. He loved her in silence, letting her feel him… all of him. He spoke to her with his body, and she said goodbye to him with hers. They made love for hours, never taking their hands off each other.

When he was, finally asleep Elizabeth got up writing him a letter leaving it next to his head with a kiss as a silent goodbye.

She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out.

Alex point of view

I woke up, hour later because there was no Elizabeth I looked, and seen that there was a note next to me I sat up reading it

_Dear Alex_

_This is so hard I can only imagine how you must feel right now waking up without me beside you. How I would give everything I have to be there with you still, holding me. There is no other place I would rather be. That being said, I become nauseated thinking about what I am doing. My hands are shaking uncontrollably. I can't believe what I have to do. Since the day I met you, you have affected my life in a way that has forever changed it. I am a better person because of you, even though I don't feel like a good person for having to write this letter. _

_I know you will hate me after you read these words, and I will understand if you do. What I am doing is unforgivable and should never be forgiven. I just hope that one day you will forgive me._

_Please know that I love you and always will. No one else will touch me mentally, physically, or spiritually the way you have. I can see no one else taking your place in my life, but knowing that fact about me should not keep you from loving someone else._

_I can't tell you why I am leaving or why we can't be together anymore. Just know that is the only choice I can make to keep you safe. I have to go unwillingly, and please don't contact me. It will only make it harder. Staying away from me is what you have to do, Alex...for your sake. I don't want to see you hurt it would kill me this is the best for you._

_With all my love Elizabeth_

How could she? I can look after my self

Elizabeth's point of view

I ran until I could not feel. Once I finally stopped I looked around and realized that I was at TM.

I walked in the gate and seen Dad and they boys sitting at the picnic table laughing drinking a beer. He had no clue what was going on with his kids what the club is doing to them how its slowly killing his oldest daughter because of who her dad is. It screws me up to be happy.

I dropped my bag and ran over to him and pushed him of the seat punching him in the face

"Its your fault you're the reason that im like iam I just broke up with a guy that I was madly in love with because I was protecting him from you from what this club is and who is coming after this club and people that are close with it" I punched him again I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me of him but I kept kicking hoping to get a kick in but I missed.

"What are you talk about Elizabeth" Dad said wiping away the blood running down his face. I turned and seen that it was Opie holding me

"Unless you don't want those finger wrapped in tape for the next month because there healing you should drop me" he let me go and I walked over to my bag. I ripped the zipper open and pulled out some t-shirts and my dress from last night you could see the blood all over it, it never came out in the wash

"There are 2 peoples blood on this dress"

"Who's?" Everyone said at the same time

"Your sons and some NORDS guy that I stabbed last night" he looked over at me shocked

"You stabbed a guy?"

"Yeah protecting someone I love it happens"

"THOMAS" He yelled how did he know it wasn't Abel's' blood

"What makes you think it wasn't Abel's blood?"

"Because I seen Abel this morning and he looked fine but when I seen Thomas I seen him wince hundred times" I seen Thomas walk out of the garage cleaning his hands.

"What's up da-" he stopped talking when he seen my dress "I told you not to Fuckin say anything"

"And I told you that you're fucking stupid if you think what I did last night means that it's over because its far from it"

"Fucking bitch" he spat dad turned to him and started to yell at him but my anger took over and before I could talk myself out of it, I ran at Thomas tackling him to the ground

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Bitch" He spat at me like big hoggie spat

"Im a bitch im not the one that rang his older sister last night to come help him fuck face" I grabbed the bottom of his chin and turned his head to the side "Why did you call me you have a twin sister and an older brother

"Because you're the only person I trust," he whispered

I gasped in shock

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one the doesn't hide from me and because you're the only one I knew would come for me"

"Next time you want to tell me something DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT call me a bitch and spit in my face"

I stood up and walked over to the picnic table grabbing dads beer and sculling it back once that one was down I grabbed uncle Opies and sculled that one back I was just about to grab uncle bobby's when dad grabbed me around that waist and throw me on his bike but I tried to get of

"No im am taking you home and you are going to sleep you need to sleep"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO" I screamed pushing myself of off his bike "I don't want to sit on another mans bike ever again" I looked around and seen Mums car packed there "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUM" I screamed

A minute later, she came running out of the office

"What?"

"I need you to take me home please" I felt the tears start to form she quickly ran over hugging me but as soon as she touched me I broke down crying. I fell to the ground and dad catch me

I cried for everything I cried for Alex I cried for Thomas I cried for the danger I felt everything.

While dad was holding me I, hurd Thomas telling everyone what happened last night I started to remember everything

Flashback

_Alex was about to say something when I felt my phone vibrating on my leg. I had found the thing that held your phone on your arm or your leg without people seeing. I looked at the caller ID it said Thomas_

"_Hello." I answered. He didn't answer I could hear breathing on the other end "Hello!" I yelled into the phone. It was silent for a second I was about to hang up when I hurd him_

"_Elizabeth it Thomas I need your help… Please" I could hear the panic the pain in his voice_

"_Where are you?" He told me where he was "Im on my way stay there don't move" I hung up and put my phone back._

_How was I going to get to Thomas I had no car. I looked over at Alex when I realized we came in his car_

"_Can I borrow your car please its really important I wouldn't ask if it wasn't"_

"_Yeah of course" he pulled out his keys and gave them to me "Come by later the house keys on there" I didn't hear anything else after that I don't even remember saying anything else._

_I got in the car and speed of towards the school's parking lot I was shocked to say the less that he was there he never liked school._

_Once I got there I seen a bunch of bikes with a lot of guy beating on Thomas I speed the car up and skidded to a halt right next to one of the guys bikes I grabbed the baseball bat from the back seat and stepped out_

"_Touch him again and ill break you kneecaps" the person that was holding Thomas dropped him to the ground "Thomas get in the car were leaving" he jumped up and got in. My door was still open "there should be some towels in the back seat clean the blood." I turned back to the guys when I recognized one of the guys from the diner the other day "Den" I said smiling _

"_Where the fuck is my knife Maloney" I smiled why the fuck did he just call me Maloney_

"_Wha-" before I finished I remembered why he called me that "What did I say about doing anything to anyone?"_

"_You're the one he called" They all started to laugh _

"_Yeah iam and that's because im gonna kick your ass for touching my little brother so which one of you is first" they all looked at each other and Den stepped forward first_

"_Just because I like you im going to let you keep that bat" I smiled_

"_Well thank you but your properly going to regret that" I went over and just smacked in the back of the legs he fell forward hitting the car "Do you want to give up yet or do you want to keep going?" I seen blood spitting out of his nose he must have hit it hard_

_He got up and took the bat away from me smacking it on the ground braking it in half and though it away_

"_Fight me with out weapons" I smiled and spun around kicking him in the face, we both fell to the ground he turned to me and I turned to him then both looked at the bat we both scrambled for it but I got to it first and stabbed him in the stomach. _

End flashback

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a different set of arms wrap around me I looked up and seen Alex. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around is neck even though I was mad that he was there after I told him not to look for me I still was glad that he was there. He lifted me and pulled me close to his chest

"Im not going any where I don't care if you're trying to protect me im big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself" I giggled,. "You said everyone leaves and I don't want to me that guy the proves that they do so im staying and if anything ever does happen to me it wasn't your fault. I told you last night something that I haven't told a lot of people so that means I trust you but can you trust me that I will be okay" I looked deep into his trying to see if I could find fear in his eyes not fear that I wont be there. Fear that he is scared of getting hurt. But I couldn't find any and that scared me

"Yes" I whispered. He smiled and lifted me above his head I screamed but he kept me up there he wasn't shaking it didn't even look like he was struggling to hold me.

He slowly put me down but kept his arms around me my feet weren't touching the ground he started to kiss me with some much passion that my knees started to go weak it was lucky that I wasn't on my feet because my knees would have buckled. I hurd someone clear there throat I giggled and stepped away from Alex I hurd him growl.

We both turned and seen that it was dad the cleared his throat

"Now you know how I feel when I see you and mum do it" He laughed and grabbed mum tilting her backwards and kissing her he pulled back and looked at me with a smirk "Oh you want to play that game" I grabbed the collar on Alex's shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him. I pulled away looked at Alex he looked like he was in a daze I turned to dad he looked angry

"Stick that in your pip and smoke" I said with a giant smirk

"You little shit" he came running over towards me but I dodged out of the way and ran over to the picnic table so tha he was a few steps away from me. We started move around the table I think we went around 3 times before he finally jumped over the table and coming towards me I quickly turned around ready to run when I was stopped by everyone standing there.

I looked left then right but there was no gaps when I seen Alex

"Oh thank god babe help me" he smiled and stepped away as I run to go past him he stepped in front of me grabbing me around the waist so I couldn't get past

"I love you but I want your dad to like me if were going to be spending a lot more time together" he whispered

I understood that if I were him I would do that same

"Okay just don't take offence to what iam about to do im just playing" I felt him nodded

"No, no, no, no let me go please" I said he shock his head then I felt dads arms wrap around my waist picking me up and throughen me over his shoulder.

I saw Alex wink. I smirked

"Pay backs baby pay backs," I yelled out to him everyone turned and started to laugh at him but patted him on the shoulder "Yes" I whispered they like him

After walking out of the gate I had to ask were we were going

"Down the street to the lake want to talk to you about something, something that I hadn't told anyone that I have found or that I know about them." He put me down and we walked to the lake I was silent the hole way I didn't know what he was talking about or what he meant but he made me curious.

Once we got the lake he opened his cut and pulled out an envelope and passed it to me

"What is it?" I asked

"Letters from John Teller"

"Grandpa?" he nodded "Have you read them?" he shock his head

"I want you to read them for me."

"Why can't you read them? Cant you read daddy" I started to laugh, "Its okay ill tech you" I laughed harder

"Oh ha ha shit head. No I can read but last time that I read something from John I nearly lost my son" I looked at him confused and shocked

"What are you talking about?" Lost his son is he talking about Abel im sure nothing ever happened to Thomas like that

"When Abel was a few months old he was kidnapped by a man he killed a prospect that was looking after your mum and him and tied your mum to a rocking chair she had just found out she was pregnant with you then" I looked at him shocked

"Are fucking kidding me does Abel know?"

"No it was never something that need to be brought up"

"Okay but explain to me why YOU'RE not reading the letters again"

"Because reading the letters fuck me up they with fuck who iam up I did a dick head move to get rid of your mum after Abel was taken to keep her safe so nothing like that would happen to her but she was kidnapped while I as in Belfast"

"Belfast as in Ireland?"

"Yes Ireland. The guy that took him took able to Marine Ashby which is your Aunt Trinity's mum because she is his cousin"

"Oh fuck" he smiled shacking his head at me

"That's what I said. Any way we finally got Abel back and we were celebrating when she disappeared Juice told me that she was checking to make sure that we didn't forget anything. I few days later, I went to prison and I think your mum found them but she never said anything about them. I found them a few weeks ago in a dirty box in the wardrobe along with some other stuff that had to do with your mum and I when were kids"

"What kind of stuff?"

"It was just stuff that I had gotten her presents and stuff and letters and all that" I smiled and nodded "Any way when I seen the words you didn't know John like I did. I didn't want to read them and you're the only person that I can trust to read them and to tell me the truth about them"

"Oh…. Okay I guess I can do that. Do you have copies of these?"

"No why?"

"Im going to get copies and then you have to put these ones back because if mum sees that there gone she's going to know that it was you and she's going to want to talk to you about them. You wont know what the hell your talking about and it will turn in to a giant drama that its not."

"You know you're to smart for your own good" I nodded and gave him a hug

"Im glad you trust me"

"Its hard not to you are my daughter and I lo-" he was cut of by the sound of a stick braking we both spun around looking to see who it was.

I could not see anyone

I stuck the letters in the back of dads jacket so I could get them later.

I kept looking around then I seen a shadow behind the tree. I grabbed dads knife out of his boot and throw it towards the tree I hurd it hit then the shadow moved

"I have more were that came from either come out or ill throw another one and it will hit you" I seen the shadow move and then someone come out I looked closer and seen Alisha "Fuck Lisha don't you know to sneak up on us like that. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Mum sent me she was worried thought you guys might get into a fight if your left alone to long"

"Were fine baby girl were just talking about her and Alex" dad said putting his gun away.

I walked over to the tree and pulled the knife out and putting it in my boot ill give it back later when I get my one

"Didn't look like you were talking about Alex?" She looked at dad as if he was lying she wasn't like me she couldn't tell when people were lying. He was but she did not need to know that.

"We were he was telling me that I should go stay with Alex for a while" he glared at me "You I know doesn't sound like something he would say but with Abel and Lisa as well just till things die down with the NORDS. Nobody really knows that Alex and I are together I haven't really been out in public with him with what I look like. You and Thomas are going to stay at the club house." I turned to look at dad for help

"Yeah Abel's staying with them to protect them and you and Thomas are going to stay with your mum and I at the club house so that we can protect you"

"So does that mean that we will always have a prospect with us at all times?" she asked looking at me first

"Yeah one each" I said nodding

"Why the fuck does she only get Abel and we get 2 I don't want some one fucking with me every where I go" she yelled at dad

"Lisha" she turned and looked at me. I slapped her across the face. She went to jump at me but dad jumped in front of us "Why don't you shut the fuck up and stop think of just your self. Nobody wants to have someone with them were ever they fucking go" I pushed dad out of the way and grabbed her shirt "But its either that or die" I whispered into her face she pushed me back.

"Oh yeah what ever Elizabeth why would they kill a 15 year old girl?"

"They same way they tried to kill your TWIN brother last night." Her eyes widened "Or how the day that Lisa came home about 6 of them blocked Abel and I in a booth at the diner and put a knife between my legs saying that he was going to cut me." I seen anger spread across dads face "Or when Abel told him that I have done nothing wrong he ran his hand up and down my leg getting as close as he could to the center of my body he told Abel no that he wanted to have some fun with me. So that's how he can do it to a 15 year old girl if they can do it to me a woman who is only 2 years older then you then he can do it to you fuck he would properly think that your older then me because your taller then me" she started to cry. Dad went to walk over to hug her but I quickly grabbed his arm "I wouldn't do that if I was you" he looked at me confused "She will run watch" I let go of his arms and walked towards her she looked at me and turned to run but I grabbed her before she could. I pushed her on to the ground and sat on top of her holding her hands down the side of her. She started to scream and wiggle around

"NO, NOOOOOOOOO LET ME GO"

"Okay" I got of her and sat down next to her she didn't move for a minute just laid there and cried until I grabbed her and held onto her she held onto me just as tightly if not more.

I looked up at dad and he looked sad as if he had just lost everyone. When he seen that I was looking he turned around looking away so I couldn't see his face

I slowly stood up bringing Alisha with me I whispered in her ear

"Hug dad he's upset he doesn't like seeing his girls this way" she looked up at me with tear-ridden eyes that were blood shoot to next week and nodded.

We both slowly walked over hugging him he looked down at us and smiled. After a few minutes of standing there he looked down at us

"You know when I come to the club and hear about what's happened to someone or I see something happen I think 'Fuck what the fuck have I got my family into.' I try to do what my father wanted to do which was get away from what we are doing now but we cant its something that has been apart of us for years. After I got out of prison, I proposed to your mum and I told her that I wanted out of the club but a lot of shit happened that made me stay.

"Like what?" I asked he sat down and we sat with him

"Your mum and I were leaving charming for good and we stopped at the park on the way it was after Thomas and Alisha were born…' he took a deep breath in "We were about to leave Tara was putting you Elizabeth in the car when some guys came up behind her grabbing her. Throwing her in a van I hurd her screaming and I ran after them I finally got to them but by then it was to late the damage had been done" I looked up it confused asking what he was talking about "She was struggling with the guys and put her hand near the door ready to jump out when the door came crashing down and crushing her hand"

"Its looks fine now" Alisha said

"She's had a lot of surgery's over the years next time you see her look at her hand you see the scars she usually covers them because she doesn't like to see them. Her hand is back sometimes it gets painful but she still does everything that she did before it happened she doesn't let it bring her down. (**I know this around about the time I say that's when Clay died but I want to keep him there I want to use him in the future chapters to do with the letters **) Then it all calmed down and I was going to leave again until they all voted me in, as president Clay couldn't handle it anymore. I thought now that im president that I could change the club turn it into the biker club that we were meant to be the ones that looked after the town looked after the people in town. I couldn't I didn't know how to what we do is how we make a living this club is who we are it's the only thing that we know how to do it." he put his head in his hands

"DAD!" Alisha said angrily. He looked up shocked Alisha has never really been the tip to be angry she's always been the quite one kind of like Thomas they got a lot of mum genes. They got dads height and a mix of both there hair we all got dads eyes which we love cause they go perfect with us its weird because im the only one that got all of mums hair well I have blond streaks in it.

"What?" Dad asked she grabbed his face and made him look at her then she turned his head towards me. I looked at them both confused "Elizabeth didn't go through the shit that she has been through for you to give up on the club now yeah its dangers to be the kids of the president of SAMCRO but it can be awesome to. Do you remember when Elizabeth smashed Taylor because she was picking on me?" He nodded she was only 10 at he time and I was 14 the other girl who I call Tonto was 16 we were all 2 years apart "Well when you and mum came in to pick her up everyone seen your patch and I haven't been picked on ever since. Okay yeah guys are a bit offish when it comes to me there all scared that if they hurt me that your going to hurt them-"

"You never told me that"

"Why so you could beat them all up," we both laughed but dad did not

"Yeah say date my sister or ill rip your balls of and shove them down your throat" dad laughed "There it is"

"Any way you cant give up on the club now nothings going to happen the fucking ugly ass ho bags of NORDS are not going to touch us because once I get my hands on them IM going to rip there nuts of and shove them down there throats"

"Okay you to need to stop saying that cause as much as I am proud that you girls aren't scared of them its not something I want to hear coming out of my girls mouths"

"What? Nuts?" he glared at Alisha "Nuts, Nuts, Nuts"

"Nuts, Nuts, Nuts…. Nuts, Nuts…. Nuts, Nuts, Nuts, Nuts, Nuts, Nuts" he grabbed us both and started to tickle us we both tried to wriggle away but he was to strong and over powered us well there was that and the fact that we were pissing our self laughing.

Dad gave me look like lets both go for Alisha but before we could, Mum Abel and Thomas came walking through the trees. We stopped laughing and sat up dad pulled us under his arm.

"Hi guys" Alisha and I said at the same time "Jinx now you have to buy me a coke" we both yelled together again "Me" we both said "DAD" again

"Okay, okay ill by you both a coke if you stop doing that" we laughed and started to tickle him but he wasn't laughing

"AWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Im not ticklish" we both turned to mum, She looked down and scratched her knee

We both looked back at him he seen mum do that

"Traitor" he yelled. Before we could move we went for his legs he laughed so hard, he kept trying to move

"Thomas help" Alisha yelled

"Abel" I yelled. They came over and held him down.

After a few minutes, we stopped because mum felt bad. We all laid down looking at the sky it was starting to get dark no one had said anything it was silence but it was a nice relaxing silent's but then I remembered Alex.

I flow up sitting up straight everyone turned and looked at me. Abel and Dad jumped up pulling out there guns and looked around. Abel got a gun awhile back dad decided it was best.

"Two things. One we left Alex alone at the clubhouse and Two: We left Alex alone with the guys that are as protective of me as you are dad" he smirked he was trying not to laugh "You ass hole they could hurt him" I punched him in the arm.

I started to run towards TM when dad yelled after me

"Wait Elizabeth ill come with you I don't want you to be alone at the moment"

"Fine hurry up" we ran back to TM as we came in we hurd the guys laughing in the boxing ring "What the hell are they doing?" I went to go run in but dad grabbed my arm

"They wouldn't hurt him not if it will upset you" its true they not the kind of guys that like to see me upset sometimes when im upset I take it out on them I even swear like a trucker or I get really angry and punch them. I have a really bad temper… sometimes "im gonna put those letters in your bag" I nodded

"I might not read them straight away have to talk to Alex make sure it okay for us to stay with him" he nodded and kissed the top of my head

"Im always here if you need to talk I will always be here to protect you no matter what happens in the next few weeks I will always love and protect you" I looked up at him smiling I gave him a quick hug I kept looking back to the garage "Goooooo you will just see that he's fine"

"I know he's fine im just a worried girl friend its always a bad thing when you leave your boy friend alone with you dads mates who happen to love you as much as your dad" he laughed and I quickly ran towards the garage.

Lets say that I was more then shocked when I seen Alex doing flips and kicking at one of the prospects in the ring. My mouth dropped open when he started to do some kind of fancy kicking and punching. The prospect went to hit him back and I squeaked

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me shocked even the prospect stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

I gave uncle Opie and Juice the evilest look that I could muster up It scared them because they both shivered I could see a few other people shiver as well. Juice and Uncle Opie came running towards me with their hands up.

"Eli sorry we wanted to know if he could protect you if the time came" I scrunched my nose up at them.

"Its fine" I said through my teeth. I stepped closer to them grabbing both their ears and pulled them down to my height

"Ouch" Juice said

"Hey" Opie said

"Next time you want to 'test' my boy friend tell me so I don't think that you guys are going to kill him"

"Okay Eli sorry" I smiled and kissed both of there cheeks. And gave a little slap of warning as I did

I started to walk towards Alex in the ring when I hurd someone say.

"What a fucking baby scared that her boy friends going to get hurt pussy bitch the guys not even a club member any way who the fuck does she think she is" I looked and just seen one of the prospects shut his mouth. I spun around throwing my leg in the air and kicking him in the face he stumbled backwards hitting the wall I kept my leg up there I put pressure of his throat I seen the knife in my boot and grabbed it pointing it at him. He went to grab my leg and twist it but I spoke before he could

"I am a karate trained, pissed off biker chick who is PMSING out the wazzoo! And has had the worst day that I can imagine so DO YOU seriously want to Fuck with me because im not in the mode for your shit" I felt him swallow. I seen Alex start to come towards me but Uncle Opie grabbed him

"She's fine like she said she a pissed of karate trained biker chick so she can take care of her self"

"Dude she's my girl friend I really don't want to see her hurt"

"She's fine we would never let ANYONE hurt her"

"But she's so small. If she can what happened with that fucker that did what he did to her the other week?"

"He got me from behind didn't see it coming never had the chance to fight back knocked me down before I could" I said to him

"Im here if you need me to brake the fuckers legs even though I don't know what he did"

"I may take you up on that, and ill explain later" I said smiling at him

"Im sorry" They guy said to me

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you any way ive never seen you before but your wearing a prospect vest?" I looked at the people around me

"He started today love he doesn't know who you are" I hurd Chibbs yell. I turned a little and looked at Chibbs he pointed to two other guys I motioned with the knife for them to walk forward Chibbs pushed them towards me

"What are your names?" I asked the three boys

"Mark" The guy that I pushed against the wall said

"David"

"Drew" I nodded

"Alight" I seen dad walk through the doors. I put the knife to my mouth telling him to be quite. He shrugged and nodded "So Mark have you figured out who I am yet" he tapped my foot asking to loosen up I letup a little

"Your Jax's daughter" I smiled

"Smart boy now why didn't you figure this out before you called me baby or a pussy"

"He called you what?" Dad said he walked over wrapping his arm around my waist and with the other hand put it around Mark's throat Mark's feet lifted above the ground he started to cough he was choking

"Dad put him down im okay honestly I just snapped it didn't sound as bad as you think" I put the knife back in his boot

"He called you a pussy Elizabeth"

"Yeah and? … He called me a bitch" I pointed to Uncle Opie "He called me a bitch" I pointed to Abel who started to come through the door "And Alex knows im a bitch he's seen the scar so what's a pussy added to the list" he slowly put Mark down. But he glared at me as he did he kept his hand around his neck

"You say one fucking word to any of my kids with out them even speaking to you or one of the guys tell you ill rip your throat out ARE. WE. CLEAR" he said spitting in his face

"Yes im sorry"

"Don't tell me sorry tell her sorry" dad put him down and looked over at me

"Im sorry Elizabeth I didn't know who you were ive never been the kind of guy that liked there girl friends fussing over them I thought it always made them look weak I was brought up that way" I smiled and moved forward grabbing his balls he let out a scream and hunched forward

"Im not that kind of girl but when it comes to him" I pointed to Alex with my other hand "I am like that" I let go of his balls. "I was brought up to always look after people and I look after people I love" I whispered so no one could hear me "Now piss the fuck of cause like I said im not in the mode for your shit" he nodded and walked over to the chairs and sat down he was hobbling. I turned and hid my face in Alex's chest I tried to muffle my laughter but it wasn't working. He wrapped his arms around my head trying to hide that I was laughing but that wasn't working either because he started to laugh. Next thing I knew the room busted out in hysterias. I looked over and seen Mark with his head down I rather felt bad now.

I looked up at Alex he was still laughing I lend up and whispered in his ear

"Go with what ever I say and you wont hurt me I promise" he looked confused but nodded

I whistled and everyone calmed down and looked at me

"Alex and I are going to have a play match in the ring were not going to really hit each other just light taps but I want to see if he can beat a 2 time black belt champion" he raised his eyebrows at me smiling

"Yeah and I want to see if she can beat a multi winner in MMA champion" (Mixed Marshal Arts)

"Oh so that's what that was over there." I turned around smiling at dad "I thought it was the belay" everyone laughed.

I turned back and smirked at Alex

"Oh you want to play it like that do you" I smiled and nodded

"Fine then get that small ass in the ring" I pouted at him and looked at my butt

"Its not that small… is it?" he laughed and walked away "Hay I was talking to you"

"Na baby its perfect" I smiled "But next time don't let that get to you it can distract you"

"Who said I was distracted maybe I was distracting you while I directed you towards the seats so you would trip on it"

"Ha" he turned around and as he did he fell over the seats

"Sorry baby" I lent down and kissed his cheek "But don't mess with the master" I put my hands in the air as if I was already classed as the winner

"Oh yeah there's always one thing you should remember" I looked down at him confused "Never take your eyes of your opponent baby" his leg swung to hit me in the leg but I jumped up and away

"Yeah well never go for the obvious cause im expecting that" he smiled and we both jumped in the ring

"Good. Never lose focus baby"

"I don't. I always hit my target" I swung and smacked him in the ribs not hard but enough to jolt him he turned around take a deep breath in "One more thing" I ran up and jumped on his back. "Never turn your back on you opponent" I jumped down smacking his butt as I walked backwards always keeping my eyes on him

"Don't hold back," Alex said

"Not in my nature" he came forward to punch me I ducked and grabbed his chest pushing him to the ground you could hear the smack as he hit

"You don't holed back do you?"

"Told you it's not in my nature" he jumped up and swung at me from the left I dodged that one he came at me with his right I spun around doing matrix styles and crouched down my right leg was stretched out I spun around knocking him to the ground. I jumped on him straddling his waist and pinning his hands above his head

"Elizabeth wins round one. Who will win round 2" I looked up I knew that voice I turned around and seen Hazel standing there

"Hey Hazel" dad said Juice walked over and gave her a kiss

"Hey Haz" I smiled at her but I took my eyes of Alex for a second that he got an upper hand on me he wrapped his legs around my waist and flipped us over so that he was now straddling me. I let out a squeak in shock

"Never take your eyes of your opponent baby" I smiled at my own words he lent down and kissed my lips

"That was good I haven't had that much fun in a long time" he laid his arms down next to my head so that his face was closer to me. I hurd multipul coughs from every where around the ring but we ignored it

"I meant what I said to you before im not leaving"

"I know…" I lent up and kissed him "We need to talk soon its pretty important" he nodded "And don't get mad at me for what im about to do these guys only take me seriously if they think im serious about what I say other whys the treat me like a baby. Im sorry and ill make it up to you later." I gave him a quick kiss and before he could see it coming I punched him in the side he fell of me. I quickly jumped up "I told you paybacks baby" I said loud enough for the whole room to hear me. I smiled at Alex and jumped out of the ring and walked over to Hazel

"Hey Elizabeth" She gave me a hug "Im so sorry that I wasn't here when everything happened with-" I cut her of waving my hand

"Don't worry about it im fine… Hey did you figure out what song you wanted me to sing?" She looked at me shocked

"Your still going to do that I thought with-" She cut her self of "Yeah I figured it out I wanted you to sing Hallelujah please" I smiled and nodded "Do you mind if you do a small demo here for me"

"I guess I could do that give me a sec to wash my face I got all sweaty" I went and washed my face and came back everyone was sitting at the picnic tables talking and waiting for me when Hazel seen my she slapped the boys telling them to shut up.

I took a deep breath in and sat down on the ground Abel walked over to me along with Alex. Abel smiled at me And Alex just sat there Abel started to play (**Look up Hallelujah by Kate Voegele that's kind of the voice I hear on Elizabeth but a bit of gin wigmore. You should listen to it while you read it its nice**)

"_Well I've heard there was a secret chord_

_David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_Well it goes like this:_

"_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah"_

At that moment I felt like dancing like my body screamed to dance so I got up and started to dance. I was doing the Cha, Cha on my own until Lisa jumped up being my partner I smiled at her

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh baby I have been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do you_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there is a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you?_

_And it's not a cry you that hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

I fell the ground and started to take deep breaths in I hurd nothing no one saying anything no movement nothing. I looked up and seen everyone looking at me in shock "God tell me that's a good kind of shock not a 'Oh she's crap kind of look" Everyone shook there head and snapped out of that little trance they were in and started to clap. I playfully started to bow when I seen a woman standing at the gate watching "Can I help you?" I asked. She started to walk towards me but I met her half way

"Hi my name is Julia." I shook her hand "I was walking and I hurd and seen you dancing that was… beautiful" I hurd the guys start to walk towards us. There boots where loud she took a few steps away from me

"Guys stay there she okay" I looked over at her "Is it okay?"

"Yes of course I just wanted to ask you something"

"Sure"

"Well have you ever hurd of the movie Dirty Dancing?"

"Yeah its one of my favorite old movies why?" I felt Alex wrap his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder

"Well…" she was hinting for my name

"Elizabeth"

"Well Elizabeth I am remaking that movie and ive been looking for a girl to play the main girl Francis housemen who is nick named baby and I was wondering if you would audition for that part I would love for you to be her"

WHAT!


	13. Chapter 13

Just letting you know there is a lemon in this one and maybe in one of the next few chapters :D Enjoy

_**Chapter 13**_

"Wow that's amazing babe" Alex squeezed me

"Yeah its is Elizabeth it would be an amazing life changing thing to do" I hurd whispering behind me I seen mum and dad smiling from ear to ear Lisa looked sad and so did Abel

"Oh I know" I let out a breath that was a laugh at the same time "But you don't even know if I can act" I turned back to her

"Alright you said that it was one of your favorite movies do scene in the movie what ever one that you like"

"Okay." I put my finger up telling her to give me a sec. I quickly walked over to dad and brought him over "im just going to use my dad being that this scene is with her dad" she nodded

"Is it okay if I record it so I can show the guys that im working with?"

"Yeah" I turned to dad "Don't take this seriously okay" he nodded I took a deep breath in and started

"I told you I was telling the truth, daddy. Im sorry I lied to you but you lied too. You told me everyone was alike and disserved a fair brake. But you meant everyone who is like you. You told me you wanted me to change the world make it better. But you meant by becoming a lawyer or a doctor and marrying some one from Harvard. Im not proud of my self but im in this family too and you cant keep giving me the silent treatment. They're a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought. But if you love me, you have to love all the things about me." I started to tear up "And I love you. And im sorry that I let you down. Im so sorry, daddy. But you let me down too" I whipped away my tears and turned away from everyone taking a few deep breaths in today was the day for crazy.

I turned back and looked at Julia she started to clap and everyone joined her.

I looked up at dad and he looked… Scared?

"That was amazing Elizabeth. There going to love you now we just have to find the girl to play Lisa and were done" I smiled and Julie then turned to Lisa pulling her next to me

"Julie this is my sister well sister in law she's married to my brother but her name is Lisa and she can sing I know there is a bit in the movie were Lisa sings" Julie turned to Lisa

"Do you mind singing a little for me? Ill need to record it"

"Aeee just a question if we do make it and that's a big IF were is the movie filmed."

"Oh New York City" she smiled at us both Alex looked at me and smiled

"Just give me a sec." She turned to Abel and started to whisper I moved a little closer to them to listen "That's a long way away Abel I left for so long last time and it killed me to be away from you I don't know if I can do it again" I seen tears in her eyes Abel pulled her into a hug

"You were alone then you wont be alone this time Liza will be there with you and you will be to distracted to even think about me" I can hear the pain in his voice when he said that

"I will always think about you no matter what" I smiled and walked next to them and jumped in their hug to make them smile which it did they both started to laugh

"Okay Baby you have to go I want Liza to go and I want you to go so go be in a movie then I can go to my mates 'Have you meet my movie star wife" I smiled and looked over at Lisa she turned to me then tuned to Julia

"Okay then ill do it. Is there something pacific that you would like me to sing?"

"Just sing what ever comes to your heart" She smiled and turned to me

"**What have I done, I wish I could run**

**Away from this ship going under**

**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

**On my shoulders**

She was singing my song the song I wrote

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**

**And all that you touch tumbles down**

**Cause my best in keep making a mess of things**

**I just want to fix it some how**

But how many times will it take

**Or how many times will it take for me**

**To get it right to get it right**

**Can I start again with my faith shookin?**

Cause I can't go back UN do it

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser**

**Ill. Get. Through this"**

"That was amazing Lisa today has been the best day ever I will defiantly come back and see you ladies soon you will definitely get that part if you don't im fighting for you im the one funding this movie so I should be able to pick who I want" I smile and nodded then I remember the scars

"How long once we find out before we would be able to shoot."

"Well it will take at least 2 months to for rehearsals then probably a year to 10 months to film. Why?"

"Can you put make up on a tattoo?"

"Do you have one?"

"No but I will be getting one very soon"

"Could you hold of so that we don't have to?"

"Its either a tattoo you cover or a huge scar"

"May I see?" I shrugged and lifted my shirt showing her "Oh wow okay I think that we can cover the tattoo for you"

"Thank you" I smiled and waved at her as she left once she was gone the girls and I started to jump around screaming and laughing. At one moment, Lisa and I stopped and busted out in a dance.

Doing the running man doing funny brake dancing and we started crack crazy jokes about everyone.

Later that night I talk to Alex about Abel, Lisa I staying at his place and he was okay with it said that if I felt safer staying here then at my own home that he was all for it. He thought it was a bad idea for Abel and Lisa to stay here since he was sleeping with Abel's littler sister but I told him that it was worse when he's sleeping with your best friend that you have known since you were little kids. He agreed and they moved in the next day

The next month was okay Thomas always had someone with him so did Alisha though she ended up really liking who she got she's kind of has a crush on Drew or as everyone else calls him scrawny. He's really tiny not in height but weight. He's a pretty cool guy he's around my age and he's cute I think that's why she likes him. No one but Lisa and I know so we have been keeping our eyes out watching to make sure they are not doing anything that Lisa and I would do if we were in her place.

We got a call a few days later about the being in the movie and Lisa and I got the part we get the scripts soon and we leave in 3 months for New York. Abel and Alex are doing everything they can to be with us before we leave.

2 week later Alex told me about the trial with the guy that killed his family he told me he had to go and see him put away I offered to go with him but he said he had thought about asking me but he wanted to do it on his own that it was his problem. I ended up slapping him in the face for that. I explained that his problems were my problems his fights were mine I was there if he needed me if he didn't want me to come then I would stay which I did. He was gone for 3 days and he came back with a track load of stuff it was stuff from the house that he had in Washington which is were he lived before here. it was mostly stuff that was family air looms and stuff that was his it wasn't a very big truck but it was big enough he also brought paints as well with some painting canvases. He only got them so that I could put some paintings up around the house it didn't look right he said so I told him I would do some paintings of bikes and cars while I was in New York maybe take a picture of the state of liberty.

Alex started to get along with everyone and I started to go back to school so did Alex it was nice having him around someone that I felt confterble with everything. Then JJ started to turn up I didn't tell Alex who it was I didn't want him to go after him.

JJ laughed every time he would see Alex and I together I dragged him into a corner one day after school while I was waiting for the boys, Lisa was with me and she followed behind

"Why do you keep laughing Everytime you see Alex and I together?"

"Because he's your rebound guy from me it's like you need someone to protect you from me," I laughed

"I don't need anyone to protect me. Im with Alex because I like him he makes me laugh like no one else can he isn't the kind of guy that tells me I need to do this at this time he lets me be who iam with my singing and dancing and with my art"

"You can think what you wont Elizabeth but we both know that you still want me that you're trying to make me jealous!" I laughed

"Right here's what I got to say to you" I raised my fist and punched him right in the nose where it was broken re breaking it. Blood came spitting out of it spraying on me "Ass hole" I pushed him away from me and started to walk outside when I hurd Lisa kicking him I turned around and grabbed her "He's not worth hurting your foot hitting him" we started to walk out when I seen Alex "Shit" I whispered Lisa looked over at me then seen who I was looking at

"Oh shit" I tried to act like I didn't see him but that was a bit hard when he was partially standing in my eye sight on the other side of the school.

I quickly whipped the blood of my hands on my shirt and covered it with my hoodie before he could see it.

I walked over to him giving me a kiss. He tugged the zipper of my hood down a little bit he seen the blood and looked at me shocked he lifted up my shirt check to see if I had any cuts on me I grabbed his wrists and he looked up at me.

"Behind me" I whispered he looked over my shoulder

"Who is that? He always laughs at us" I pulled his hands around my waist and made them touch my scar.

He looked at me blankly for a couple of seconds before realization dawned on his face.

"Ill kill him" he pushed me aside and started to walk towards him but I seen Abel running towards Alex he stopped him before he could get any closer Lisa and I Quickly ran over to them standing in front of them both. "Move Lizze im gonna ring his neck then scratch bitch into his back and see how he feels." I smiled and grabbed his face bring it closer to mine and kissed his lips

"As much as I would love for you to do that… you cant because you will get arrested he will press charges"

"Then you can press them right back get him arrested for what he did"

"I cant because how am I meant to explain why he also got the shit beaten out of him or why I lied to police" I felt his chest vibrate and a small growl came out of his lips he was looking over my shoulder I turned around and seen JJ thrusting his hips back and forth

"You're a wanker you know that I should have of just let Lisa keep kicking you"

"You know you were just protecting me" I smiled

"If I was protecting you then why would I do this?" I stepped out of the way of Alex and Abel they both ran at him punching him in the face after a couple punches each I grabbed them and pulled them away with the help of Lisa "Bye"

The second week at school we never hurd about JJ or even seen him he must have finally got the hint.

We all hurd that we were going on a trip out to the creak to show us that something that looks so different and ugly you can make into something so beautiful. Alex, Abel and Lisa were coming with our class art is the only class that Alex and I have together. Miss Sexton (**My real life art teachers actual real name lol**) loves and when I say loves, I mean loves Lisa and well that's cause that's her niece.

They have to find there own way there though the bus is going to be full apparently but I don't think a lot of people are going to want to go on a trip to a creak so there taking Abel's bike but Lisa loves riding with Abel and she loves the helmet I designed for her so she's happy.

Dads been dealing with the NORDS lately I don't know much because dad wont tell me but all I know is that he's making sure that they don't come any where near us again.

It was two days before the trip Lisa Abel Alex and I went to get some ice cream and Niceses I told them it was my shout they all agreed and I went inside I really don't know why I said my shout today wasn't a good day My patients was wearing thin and waiting in this line wasn't helping

"Would you hurry up already," I said impatiently.

" Just a minute miss," Said an employee.

"Fuck you ass hole" I whispered

"Okay. What would you like miss?" The Worker said.

'"Hmm," I said looking at all the flavors, not sure what I was in the mood for I already knew Lisa and Alex would want strawberry and Abel would want banana

" So what do you want?" He asked politely, but to me it sounded rude.

" Damn would you calm the hell down I'm trying to decide Geez," I said pissed off. After a minute I had made up my mind." okay I want 1 chocolate 2 strawberries and a banana

He started scooping them slowly and was having trouble with getting it out.

" Hurry the fuck up I have better things to do with my day," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. " What you think im crazy?" I asked him harshly.

" Umm. Umm," he started out.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HESISTATE?" I yelled pissed off. He looked at me sympathetic I raised my eyebrows at him

"Miss, I -I understand what you are going thru i have sisters," He said trying to sound nice

"What?" I said aggravated.

"You know that monthly thing," He said. Oh hell no I saw red. I just snapped.

I jumped across the counter and grabbed him by his collar.

"YOU ASSHOLE MOTHER SON OF A NASTY HO," I said pulling him and almost choking him.

They called guys in to get me of him

"DONT TOUCH ME. LET GO. PEDOPHILES!," I was screaming as they carried me out the store. Abel and Alex came running over to me they both stared down the guys that were holding me

"Let her go or I break you hands" they both dropped me and I fell to the ground. I jumped up and punched them both in the stomach

"NICESES MY ASS,"I yelled. They guys went back in the store. Just when they thought I was gone, I busted through the door and ran toward the guy who attended me. He let out a scream

"Don't hurt me please," he begged. I ignored him and went right passed him and grabbed the Ice – cream. I proceeded to walk out

I gave everyone ther ice cream they kept looking at me as if I was insane

"What?" I said after 5 minutes

"What the hell happened back there?"

"Oh that ass hole that served me said he understood why I was so angry"

"You were angry." Alex and Abel said at the same time

"No I just didn't have much patients"

"What did he say that he understood" Lisa asked

"That he had a sister and that he understood" we both tried to keep a straight face but we couldn't we both fell to the ground laughing the boys were looking at us like 'What the fuck get up people are looking' which of course made us laugh harder after a couple minutes we stopped

"Ay Dios Mio" Lisa said standing up "Do you want us to smash this guy cause I can get Abel to do it"

"I will?" he asked confused

"Yes you will and so will Alex you cant let him get away with man handling her like that they could of tried to cop a feel or anything" I seen them both frown in anger

"I do actually. Think that little fucker knows me. Lets go then" I turned to Abel and Alex "Make it look good please I don't want this guy thinking that he can fuck with me again" I smiled and headed towards the ice cream store we all walked in I walked up to the counter and the guy turned and looked at me

"I. Its yo. You" I smiled

"Yes and I brought friends" I pointed to Abel and Alex

"H. hi" he waved they both stepped in front of me

"You picked on my girl now where going to fuck you up" Alex said I know he was play but fuk he sounded so dam fucking sexy right now

"Please" he tried to say I stepped forward

"You pussy grow some balls, because mine are looking bigger than yours right now," I said wanting to slap him.

I hurd the boys laughing behind me "Fuck you ass hole you should learn how to be nice like the store says" I turned around and walked out when my phone started to ring I looked at the caller ID

"Hey daddy" it turned around and seen Alex and Abel yelling at the stupid ass guy

"Hey baby girl there's someone here at TM that wants to see you"

"Oh yeah who?"

"Well I think you don't get to see him much any more you guys are kind of close and his name starts with an H and ends with a Y and he's one of your favorites"

"Happy's here im on my way. Wait does he got his tattoo gun cause he can do my tat"

"Of course but are you sure you want to get it done you can back down you have had sometime to think?"

"Yeah I don't want to see it any more I want to see something that means something to me"

"Okay will be here come when you're ready"

"I am ready"

"Okay then" I could hear the smile in his voice "See you soon baby" I smiled and hung up I ran into the store and walked to Lisa she was standing in front of Abel and Alex stopping them from jumping at the guy. I walked over to her and whispered in his ear telling her that we needed to go she nodded and we dragged the boys out

"What happened in there I leave and you guys for 2 second we were just meant to be eggs scaring him as a joke and I come back in and you are actually jumping at him for real" They both looked really angry

"I don't want to talk about it Liza lets just go" Abel said angrily

Abel only gets like this if some one says something wrong about me something that it is kind of upsetting.

"Fine" I said shrugging "We have to go to TM Happy's in town he's going to do my tat"

Once we got there happy came running out giving me a hug

"Hey there princes." He kissed my cheek and put me down "How are you?"

"The best I can be" He smiled and hugged Lisa giving her a kiss as a welcome back

"Dad told me about that dick head and the tattoo you want me to do" I shrugged

"Yeah. I don't have to explain it to you then right?"

"Nope. You sure you want to do this though."

"What did dad tell you to ask me that?"

"Yes but I wanted to ask as well"

"Like I said to dad im sick of being discussed with seeing that every morning" I felt Alex wrap his arms around me

"How can you see it though?"

"Its not that I can see it I feel it there and I know what it looks like so I see it in my head"

"Shit… sorry"

"Don't be just do this for me please" he nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pushing Alex away he doesn't know Alex yet but ill she if I can get them to at least get along.

Happy pulled me inside pointing to the tattoo chair that was always here.

I turned and straddled the chair; I took my shirt of and used it to cover my front and bent forward slightly. I folded my arms on the back of the chair and lowered my face to them. Alex came to stand in front of me, squatting down so that he was eye to eye with me.

"I love you" He whispered. I lifted my head and smiled at him

"I love you to" he lent down and he kissed my forehead he grabbed my hands and held them and told me to squeeze them if I needed to.

Happy began to work.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the first few marks hurt a bit but when he started to really do it that was the hardest because that's when he had to really press into the scar and it always hurts the most when you get a scar covered. Alex squeezed my hands, and lowered his forehead to mine

"Im proud of you baby "

"Why?"

"Cause your not squeezing my hand so that means your not going to brake it" I giggled and happy slapped my leg

"Sorry uncle Hap I promise I will try not to laugh any more"

"Yeah well see that you do that" I looked up at Alex

"Talk to me, tell me anything" I said

"Okay well I have some more pick up lines for you" I smiled

"Hurry up then if I like them you get a kiss if I hate them you get a slap"

"Okay same goes for you" I looked at him shocked "Im not going to slap you that came out wrong if I don't like them… well ill think of something" I smiled and nodded "ladies first"

"Ass" I laughed "Okay… If I had to choose between one night with you or winning the lottery...I would chose winning the lottery...but it would be close...real close..." he laughed and kissed my nose

Alex didn't say anything he just kept staring at me

"What are you staring at?"

"You, Before I Wake Up From this Dream."

"Aww" I gave him chastity kisses "if we shared a garden, I'd put my tulips and your tulips together. Tulips = two lips" he laughed

"I liked that one that one disserves a kiss" he lifted my head lightly and kissed him sweetly it was as if two puzzle peaces coming together. He pulled back and pulled out his key "Here's the key to my house, my bike... and my heart."

"Dude" Abel said shaking his head

"Leave him alone its cute" Lisa said

"Okay then Abel lets play the pick up line game the winner gets what ever they want the loser has to give the winner what ever they want"

"What about the other 2" Happy said

"The other to help with what ever the winner wants"

"What if the winner wants to share with one of the loses"

"Then that's okay now let play uncle hap you're the judge okay" I was going to win I always won when he was the judge.

I hurd Abel huff

"Sweet as im going to stop and have cig we've been working on this for 2 hours"

"Really that long what's taken you?"

"Im adding some stuff just for you" I smiled

"Thanks"

"Okay lets play ladies first so it will go Lisa then I then you to can go next what ever way you want to go 2 pick up lines then hap says who wins"

**Lisa:** If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever.

**Me: **Excuse me...Hi, I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life, and i was wondering if i could interview you...

**Alex: **Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends a Goddess has touched me?" I touched his arm to be funny he stood up and walked over to Abel

"Dude a Goddess just touched me" I laughed and he sat down

"Oh man I have a good one with Goddess

Abel: Were your parents Greek Gods, 'cause it takes two gods to make a goddess.

**Lisa: **Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

"Well I love my wife with everything I have" Lisa giggled and lent over me and kissed Abel they were sitting on opposite sides of me

"Uncle Hap does what he said count?"

"No baby it doesn't"

"Dam" Abel said

"Na, na"

**Me: **was your father a mechanic?

"No"

"Then how did you get such a finely tuned body?"

**Alex: **You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!

**Abel: **If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

We all started to laugh just as dad walked through the door

"What are you kids laughing at?" he looked at my tattoo I seen a little tear form in his eye

"Abel always trying to get into Lisa's pants" I said laughing

"What's wrong with that?" All the boys started to laugh

"Hey" Lisa and I yelled

"Sorry" All the boys said he looked at my tattoo I seen a little tear form in his eye

"So Alex?" Dad said randomly.

We all turned and looked to him

"What's your favorite car or bike?"

"I love them both but I like the old mustangs" I gasped everyone turned and looked at me but dad he knew "What's wrong?" I jumped up and grabbed Alex's hoodie of the chair and throwing it on covering up my chest. I pulled him into the second garage you could see my bike parts scatted all over the ground I flicked the lights on and you could see the blanket covering the car I went over and pulled it of. I looked at him and he walked over and ran his hand over the roof

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah ive been working on it for years"

"Is this were you would disappear to for hours? here?"

"Yeah music and dancing has always been something that I can use to get away from my emotions but this is my hide away I hide from the world I hide from my family people anything really"

"So you're an artist a dancer, singer you can read peoples emotions, and you're a Mechanic. WOW baby that is awesome but why are you so good at everything?" I laughed

"Well my singing I got from mum my dance well I just took a lot of classes over the years same with being a Mechanic I was always with dad growing up and he would just tell me little things that I would ask about I never really listened but one day I did really start to. Dad got this thing one day and put it in here I was 13 and I asked him what he was going to do with it he said that he was just going to take it to the junk yard I cried and told him that I wanted it so I could fix it up. Crying always work with him he doesn't like tears" I laughed

"I HURD THAT" I hurd dad yell

"You were meant to" Alex came over and wrapped his arms around me keeping away from my tattoo I smiled and we walked back to were everyone was I took my hoodie of and sat back in my place

"So Alex we know what your taste in cars is what about your woman" I giggled oh YAY what I want my dad and boy friend talking about

"Well… it all starts with the eyes…" he looked into my eyes "She has those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit to the good in someone." I laughed when everyone came around and looked in my eyes "20% angle, 80% devil. She's gotta be down to earth. Aint afraid to get a little engine grease under her finger nails" he had a huge smile across his face when Lisa and Abel picked up my hands. "Gotta know how to cook and be able to make a mean butter chicken" I giggled "And she's not got to care if im rich or poor she just loves me for me"

"Hey that's… well that's Elizabeth" Lisa said "and those eyes are perfect cause she can look right through the bullshit"

"Its is her but she's more 25% angle and 75% devil" I looked up at dad smirking

He looked down at me shaking his head and rolling his eyes

"I guess I was wrong about you to" he lent down and kissed my head I wanted to ask what he meant by that but I didn't really want to know I didn't want to get into a fight over it. He looked over what Happy was doing smiled and left.

I was sitting there listening to my ipod Alex was talking to Abel, Lisa was talking to Happy when he finally stopped and robbed some cream over it

"Its done baby girl" I smiled looking at him I jumped up giving him a hug. He smiled and grabbed the mirror next to him and moved it around so I could see it.

The crows wings were spread out and if you looked closely you could see that the feathers had the names of everyone in the club there were a few at the end that were left un touched and Alex's name wasn't there

"You're missing a name?"

"I know but I figured-" I cut him of turning to everyone

"Can you guys give us a minute please I need to talk to Hap alone" they all looked at me confused but left

"Look hap I want his name there okay maybe we wont be like Abel and Lisa and get married and all that but im okay with that Alex has helped me through a lot and I will always want to remember him so I want his name there"

"But say you marry someone from the club do you really think that he's going to like that you have your EX boyfriends name tattooed on you"

"I don't give a rats ass it's my body and if he has a problem with it then he's not. The guy. I. Want to be with." I said through my teeth

"What is it about him princess that makes you want to be with him?"

"I don't know he's cute and funny and he treats me like a person not this thing on his arm that he has to lay next to every night. He's more goofy than romantic, but knows the right things to say at the right times. He gives me flowers every once in a while for no real reason at all. He sits with me on the kitchen floor and eats sandwiches. He can make me laugh like no one else can. However, mostly he is like my best friend and will always be there for me. There was something in me that as soon as I seen him something snapped into place something that felt like had been missing for a long time finally was there" I felt tears form in my eyes he quickly pulled me into a hug

"Im sorry Princess I didn't know you really felt that way" I pushed away from him

"Maybe if you were around more then you would" Happy went nomad almost a year ago now he started to fall for someone that he shouldn't have and he couldn't stay around and see her every day. I had never figured happy to be THAT guy that would just let it go let that girl he love go but I guess all of my boys have hearts and they all want someone.

But it was weird after he left so did she I guess Kerrianne loved him to

"That's not fair you know I had to leave"

"You didn't have to leave you had me I was always here when you needed me"

"Yeah princess like I could dump all my problems on you like that you're a kid"

"Im a kid that you still told that you had feelings for another's brothers kid his only little girl and why not I do it to you"

"Because im not that kind of guy that does that" I smiled

"Fine." I shrugged I knew he wasn't going to come back if he had to see her every day. "You don't want to come back do you" he shook his head. I need to change the subject "Did dad tell you Lisa and I are going to be in the remake of Dirty Dancing?"

"Yeah princess congratulations about that" I smiled "But what about it?"

"Well dad doesn't like the idea of Lisa and I going alone and not having someone there to look out for us and he was going to send a prospect but I want someone there I can trust. Dad cant give up any of the other guys and since your nomad what do you say about being our protector?" he raised his eyebrows at me

"You serious?" I can see he wanted to laugh but didn't he held it down

"Defiantly your pretty scary I don't think anyone would fuck with us if they know that you will kick their ass"

"Alright ill talk to Jax sees what he has to say about it"

"Okay" he smiled and pointed to the chair I went and sat back down he had to wipe the cream away where he was writing but he put it back on when he was done

"So miss now everyone knows your SAMCRO," I laughed "Are you coming to the annual SOA: Brotherhood Biker Bash?" Tonight is the clubs big dinner Mum Lisa Alisha Hazel and Nan Gemma have been planning for weeks it's the one time where we all get together and have a nice dinner then once that's over its time for the bon fire and get the real party started.

"Yeah of course I didn't plan something for so long and not be there" I laughed

"Alright ill talk to your dad now and ill tell you later what he said" I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside.

We walked into the clubhouse, everyone was there, and I mean everyone they all turned and looked at me I knew what they wanted to I turned around and lifted my shirt showing them. After of few minutes I pulled my shirt down

"If you didn't see it then to bad" A few people came up and hugged me and the rest just smiled and nodded at me "Well Lisa and I are going to head out of here ill see you tonight" Alex and Abel started to follow but I waved my hands at them

"Stay hang out were gonna go check on the Ballroom make sure everything's set up and then will go home and get ready so will be a few hours and then were just going to leave earlier so stay have fun" I smiled and waved to everyone I grabbed mums keys telling her I was borrowing her car and left.

Once we got to the Ballroom, I realized Lisa hadn't said anything yet I turned to her and asked what was wrong

"I think im pregnant" I gasped almost choking on my air "Easy there don't die on me" I coughed and looked her over

"Are you sure?"

"No I took a test and it said I was but I took another one to be sure and it said no"

"We should go and buy like 50 of them and check cause if we go to the doctors mum will find out and she will kill Abel"

"Okay but not 50 maybe like 49" I laughed. We did a quick check to make sure everything was set up the stage was all done and we left went to the store and only brought 10 tests but we brought an extra 10 just incase this happens again.

We got home and she peed on all 10 we knew we had to wait a bit, so we both went to or bathrooms and had a shower. Once I was done I went back to the toilet and seen Lisa sitting out side the door we both in our towels

"I couldn't do it without you" I smiled and grabbed her hand we walked in looked down at the sticks I took 5 she took 5 I looked at them all and they had all the same answer I looked at Lisa's and so did hers. We started to scream and jump up and down until Alex and Abel came running in they must have just got home we quickly hid the sticks behind our back

"Hey" we both said

"Hey. What the hell were you screaming at?" Abel asked

"Nothing" both again

"You well ive known you two since we were kids and when you say stuff together means your hiding something so what's behind your back?" he took a step towards us but we took a step back

"Nothing were hiding nothing" He glared at us both

"Funny how that is but were not moving until you show us so show or we stand here all night"

"Slight problem with that if we don't turn up dads going to freak and so will mum and when they find out that we weren't there because you wouldn't let us leave mums going to ring both your necks out" I seen Abel swallow hard

"Oh okay were going to play it like that then' he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat up on the bench he dialed a number then put it up to his ear Lisa and I looked at each other confused "Hey man you is mum around there? Thanks bro" it was silent for a second then he started to talk again "Oh yeah everything's fine mum I just wanted to let you know we may be late tonight Lisa and Elizabeth have had a little brake down"

"NO WE HAVENT" I yelled "HE'S KIDNAPPED US MUM HELP," I screamed

"Okay here ill give her the phone" he went to pass it to me but quickly pushed the end button and put it back in his pocket "Now that, that is sorted tell us what's behind your back?" I looked at Lisa

"Oda ewa ellta imha? (Do we tell him?)"

"Eahya (Yeah)" we both pulled the stick out from behind our back

"Mia onnaga laypa ithwa hemta aa itba akema tia eemsa ikela ewa othba ookta heta extsta ndaa hatta erewa othba regnantpa ustja oga ithea tia (Im gonna play with them a bit make it seem like we both took the tests and that were both pregnant just go with it)

"Okay"

"Do you guys know what this is" they both looked at each other shocked "ill take that as a yes. Do you know how to read them' they both I shook there heads no "okay why don't you have a look at them and tell me if there the same or different" they both took a step closer to us and looked at the lines Alex summed up another breath to say it.

"They all have one pink line" if you have ever have done on of these test then you should know what one pink line is.

"Yep" I grabbed the tests that Lisa was holding and throw them in the bin grabbing one of the boxes with out showing the boys that there were boxes im going to love this. "Know here's the box that tells you if one line mans were pregnant or not." They both jumped for it but I quickly jumped out of the way just out of reach for them even thought they are much taller "Now, now calm down tigers. We have a question for both of you" They nodded "If we were pregnant what would you say?"

**Abel **"I would say im so happy because I have Lisa and I get to have a baby Lisa or a baby me and that it would make me the happiest man in the world"

**Alex **" I don't know I would be happy of course but I would be a little scared I don't know how to be a dad or look after kids" I smiled and nodded I knew that of course I knew that I know everything "But to have kids with you would be perfect"

"One line means…. not pregnant" they both jumped up hugging us both

"You guys had me freaked I thought you were both pregnant at the same time I was going to pass out to hormonal pregnant chick under one roof and are already big complainer now what the hell is going to be like when they are" we both laughed

"Thanks" I smacked Abel's arm "But all those tests weren't mine they were all Lisa's we were just fucking with you both it was fun" Alex glared at me "What? You decided to come home when you did im on the pill any way so im not having baby's any time soon"

"Same goes here I missed a few days of the pill so I just thought…" she trailed of I seen tears start to form in her eyes

"Shit' I whispered "Alright you two go for a shower you stink like BO" I quickly grabbed them both kicking them out closing the door behind them as turned back around Lisa was balling now. "Oh Lisa" I grabbed her into a hug we both fell to the ground I held her close I knew why she was crying she was hoping to be pregnant. "Im so sorry I know you wanted to be but this is a good thing you can be ready next time plan it talk to Abel about it and start trying if you both wont. Maybe after the movie you'll have enough money to get your own place if not I will defiantly help you can decorate the babies room what ever way you want ill help you paint it because paint fumes aren't good for you and we can pick out cute little outfits. Paint the walls with whatever name you wont. We can pick on Able a lot about you having cravings and wanting weird things and beat him up when he piss you of " she looked up and smiled at me

"You want that to don't you?"

"Little bit but you seen the way Alex reacted then I don't think he wants to have kids" I smiled and jumped pulling her with me. I didn't want to do this now because if I started I probably would be abele to stop "Go put your dress on and bring all your hair and make up stuff to Alex's and mines room will do each others hair and make up." She smiled and nodded leaving. I took a few deep breaths in controlling my emotions and walked out of the toilet and went to the bathroom that Alex was in I walked over to the sink and grabbed my stuff I looked at Alex out of the corner of my eye he was watching me. I started to walk out when he grabbed me around the waist with my back to him he pulled me to his chest

"I can tell there is something wrong with you what is it" I dropped the stuff to the ground and pulled my towel of and got in the shower with him he kept his arms around my waist

"Nothing" he looked at me with that look that says 'Your so full of shit "Im just tired is all honestly" I gave him a quick kiss I was about to get out but he grabbed me and pushed me against the shower wall running his hands up and down my body lightly skimming over the tattoo.

Lemon

**He spun me back around so my back was to him again.**

**Alex's hands moved slowly down to cup my sensitive flesh, kneading my skin in his hot hands. His fingers rolled and gently pinched the hardened tips that waited for him there. My head arched back to rest against his muscular chest. I put my hands on his. When the sensual teasing became too much I slapped his leg I hurd him giggle while I groaned. His caressing continued as he reached towards the apex of my thighs. His tongue darted out and ran along the outline of my ear, causing me to shiver in delight. My hands let go of his.**

**His fingers bypassed my damp, needy area and slid partly down my thighs. Alex continued to nibble and suck on my neck as he ran the tips of his fingers along my sensitive skin until they met the very center of my body. One hand brushed lightly over my aching flesh and continued back up to my right breast. He found the erect peak of my breast and began circling it, running his warm palm over it repeatedly.**

**His other hand rested at the junction of my thighs. His fingers suddenly moved so that they could play with my womanly bud. I could feel him press and pull on the aroused flesh. I could barely take it when I felt a finger slide into the warm haven of my body. He then inserted another finger inside me.**

**His fingers began to move back and forth, each time brushing against an area that sent waves of pleasure over my skin. My hips moved to match his fingers. I reached down to grab his hips to steady myself. My head remained plastered against his chest. My breathing picked up as I felt my body begin to climax. My eyes rolled as I flew to another universe. A place that only Alex could take me too. The shower also helped**

**Alex removed his fingers from my center and wrapped both arms around my stomach. If he wasn't holding me up, I was pretty sure I would have collapsed to the ground. I could feel Alex's straining shaft against my bottom. I pushed back against him. I felt his arousal throb in return. Alex groaned and grabbed my hips and began to thrust against me. His lips moved to my neck and sucked on the skin there "I want to try something are you up for it" I nodded weakly "Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable," Alex said, **

**He grabbed both my hands in his. Leaning forward, causing me to bend as well, he placed my hands on the handles of the taps. As I remained bent over, his seeking hands returned to my breasts, his palms and then his fingers teasing the pebbled flesh there.**

**He stood behind me and reached around to play with my warm center again. The sensations he created were so amazing that I had to rest my forehead against the tap. I felt Alex part my thighs widely as he placed himself at my entrance. He teased me for a minute, rubbing himself back and forth against me until I wanted to scream in need.**

"**Lizzie are you okay" My answer was to reach between my legs and brush my fingers against his hardness. Alex muttered something incoherently as my fingers teased him. I finally wrapped my hand around him as much as I could and held him firmly against me. That was my answer to his question and Alex understood.**

**He lifted my one thigh so that it was over his. I moved my hand back to the tap for support. Grabbing onto my hips, Alex slid his hot swollen flesh into me. I felt my body expand around him to accommodate his size.**

**His movement was slow and sensual. He pushed in, burying himself to the hilt before pulling almost all the way out again. The heat of the water running down my body was amazing running down my back and down my legs. He continued this pace for a time as the friction began to build for both of us. My hands were white on the tap as Alex finally lost control and set an almost desperate rhythm. Our bodies moved together in total harmony. I could feel my insides begin to clench around him as my world exploded for a second time. Alex soon joined me as I felt him convulse inside me, the heat making me feel amazing**

We were cut of when I hurd Lisa call my name asking me what I was doing. I quickly stood up straight

"Just give me a sec trying to find m eye liner did I lend it to you" I tried to keep my breath even looking Alex straight in the eyes while talking to Lisa

"No but you can borrow mine if you want"

"Okay thanks ill be out in a sec"

"Okay im just gonna grab my dress

"Okay" Alex and we both started to laugh

"That was close thank god she didn't come in here looking for me I swear to god she would have been scared for life" he laughed and looked at me shocked

"Am I that ugly" I laughed and pulled him forward looking at his butt then coming back around and looking at his abs OH THOSES ABS I lent down running my tongue up his body I got to his neck and ran my tongue up to his jaw

"Naw baby your dam hot I just want to lick you all over"

"I may take you up on that"

"I may do it" he lent down to kiss me but I quickly moved away getting out of the shower I slapped his ass as I did "I love you but I have to go and get ready." I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed another towel drying my hair so Lisa couldn't tell that I had been in the shower again. I hurd the shower turn of and I throw a towel at Alex "Ill grab your clothes you and Abel can get ready at the Ballroom" he looked at me confused "We want our dresses to be a surprise why do you think you haven't seen mine yet" he laughed

"What makes you think I haven't seen it?

"When I said our dress to be a surprise your eyes lit up like The fourth of July," He laughed shaking his head and giving me a quick kiss.

I walked out grabbing a pair of boxes, jeans and a shirt and throw them to him

"No your suites in the hall way cupboard with Abel's your Ty is black Abel's is Blue so don't get them mixed up will be there in a couple hours please don't fuck anything up and make sure that everything looks right"

"Always baby. Ill see you when you get there" I blew him a kiss and kicked him out 10 minutes later Lisa walked in with her dress

"Are they gone?" I asked

"Yeah left 5 minutes ago. Ready?"

"I was born Ready" the next two hours were spent getting ready Lisa's hair was easy because its short and all you had to do was curl it a little pinning the right side up with the famous SOA pin and it look amazing. She put her dress on and helped put mine on mine was a white long dress not tight but flow. It had a black silk belt that wrapped around my ribs but was under my boobs.

Lisa's dress long as well but on shoulder light blue under her boobs, she has a diamond belt kind of thing like the one I have but not silk or black just diamonds.

She curled my hair pinning it up slightly she put the SOA princess Pin in my hair and we both finished each other's make up by the time we finished we still had half an hour before we had to get to the dinner so went to the liquor store buy more alcohol. The guy new what tonight was so he was okay will selling us the alcohol there was that and that fact that we were to dolled up to just getting drunk on our own.

By the time we got to the party everyone was there we left the beer in the car so that we could get it out at the bonfire.

We walked inside and everyone turned and looked at us clapping with laughed and bowed being smart Asses. Alex and Abel walked over look us both up and down

"You girls look beautiful" Abel said

"Yeah what he said" Alex pulled me close to his chest "Forth of July baby Forth of July" Lisa and Abel looked at us confused

"Our joke" I pulled back and looked at the boys "You bout look very handsome we might have to watch you guys tonight make sure non of theses ladies even think about looking at you" They both snorted

"Right more like that other way from both guys and girls" we both laughed and pulled them over to the table. Lisa and I grabbed a beer and walked over to the stage the music turned down and everyone turned and looked at us I went first

"Hi guys you all look amazing which is a strange cause this only happens every few years and I cant remember the last time I seen you all look this good… DAM" I hurd, a few laughs

"Guy all do look amazing we are so happy that you came even the few of you that took time out of there bizzy lives to come"

"Bizzy right were not the ones that are going to be in a movie" a bunch of screams went around the room cheering for us

"True" we both said making everyone laugh

"No but it does mean a lot that you guys came so lets get it started"

The speeches were kept short. Overall, it didn't take too long. Abel, Lisa Alex and I were in the middle of eating dinner when mum walked over to our table

"Hey mum" She lent down and kissed all our cheeks "What's up?"

"I was wondering if Lisa and yourself will b singing tonight I have had a few people asking but I didn't know" I looked over at Lisa

"You want to?" she asked

"Sure, sure" I shrugged. I looked up at mum "Will sing. Anything in particular you want?" she raised her finger to me and walked up to the stage she coughed into the mic getting peoples attention

"Sorry to interrupt you guys from eating but I have blackmailed Lisa and Liza into singing-" I stood up look at dad he was 2 tables away

"She did she said if we didn't sing she was going to kill us help daddy" I wanted to laugh but I had to keep a straight face

"Sorry baby don't love you enough"

"Oh yeah says the name with my name tattooed on him" he smirked and carried on eating

"ANY WAY" she pointed at me to sit down "They are taking requests so if you want to hear something speak now" everyone started to scream out song names I couldn't catch any of them "Okay I take that back shut up all of you" it went quite "Since I don't know what any one said ill ask Abel and Alex first since they know the girls the best" They both looked at each other swallowing. They lent close and whispered to each other Abel spook up but also stood up

"Okay we decide we want them both to sing on there own and sing what ever song we choose" my eyes widened I stood up pushing Abel over

"Are you crazy this weirdo" I pointed to Alex "will make me sing spice girls" Everyone laughed. Able stood up

"I know" he smirked

"Ass hole"

"Don't worry baby i wont make you sing spice girls I was thinking more… Backstreet boys" I slapped the back of his

"Lets just get this over with Lisa can go first" I quickly sat down ignoring the protest coming from Lisa. I seen Able whisper in her ear and she smiled she stood up and started to walk towards the stage flicking my ear on the way

"LOVE YOU" I yelled to her

"What ever bitch pay backs baby" I laughed she sucked at pay backs "This song goes out to my amazing husband" Tig stood up bowing making everyone start to laugh. "No not that husband tiggy the other one" Juice stood up "Hey your already getting married so sit you ass down." he laughed and sat down "I mean ABEL" It was a slow Acoustic version of Realize the song she wrote when she realized that she was in love with Abel

"**Take time to realize**

**That your warmth is crashing down on me**

**Take time to realize**

**That I am on your side**

**Didn't I Didn't I tell you?**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**No it's never going to be that simple**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**If you just realized**

**What I just realized**

**Wed be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**Wed never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other now**

**Take time to realize**

**Oh, oh im on your side**

**Didn't I Didn't I tell you?**

**Take time to realize**

**Oh, oh im on your side**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**No it's never going to be that simple**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

**If you just realized**

**What I just realized**

**Wed be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**Wed never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other but**

**It's not the same**

**No it's never the same**

**If you don't feel it to**

**If you don't meet me half way**

**If you'd meet me half way**

**It could be the same for you**

**If you just realized**

**What I just realized**

**Wed be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**Wed never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other now**

**Missed out on each other now**

**Missed out on each other now**

Missed out on each other now"

She jumped of stage and ran over to the table slapping my head on the way Abel pulled her close and kissed her deeply

Everyone clapped and cheered whistling

I turned to Alex waiting for me him to tell me what I was going to sing. He smiled standing up and walking to the stage

"Lizzie is going to sing from her seat for now" he grabbed the mic, told the DJ what to play, brought it over to me, and whispered in my ear what he wanted me to sing so I did

"**Heartbeats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How do be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid**

**To fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**

**waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

I'll love you for a

**Thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything**

**Take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath,**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought**

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought**

**Your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more**"

I lent over and kissed him

I hurd people clapping

"Okay cool so now that, that is over lets dance and in an hour or so we can get the bonfire started and PARTY" I screamed out everyone cheered and screamed out

The rest of the night went well a few fights and a few of me screaming at some of the guys acting like a bunch of dumb shits but it went well. Luckily, I had arranged for some sober drivers **Aka prospects** when people were ready so everyone got home safety. When the Lisa and I got home, we pulled our dresses of and through them in the laundry they smelt like beer thanks to the boys. We wiped the entire make up of and took out our pins and through on the boys t-shirts on and went back out to the lounge and watched TV and waited for the boys to get home they were coming on the next trip girls went home first. Before I knew it, Lisa was asleep and then I was next.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of steak and cheese with the smell of coffee. I went to sit up when I realized that there were arms wrapped around me I looked around and realized I was in Alex's room he most have carried me in here last night when he got home. I pulled his arms from around my gentle he groaned trying to grab me again but stopped when I put the pillow there, it would keep him happy for a bit. I stood up and realized I had shorts on Alex must have put them on. I got up and opened the door quietly walking towards the kitchen I passed Lisa's room and seen that they were both still lying there.

Wait who is cooking then?

I walked into Abel's room and grabbed the gun that he had hidden in his top draw he told me so that if I was home alone I knew. I checked to see if it was loaded and took the safety off.

I slowly walked down the hall towards the kitchen I raised the gun as I came around the door I seen a guy standing there. I made a click with my gun he raised his hands up turning around then I realized who it was

"Daddy what the hell are you doing here?" I lowed my gun and stowed it against the small of my back

"Your mum sent me with some food told me to come make sure you guys were okay. She said that you and Alex were a bit distant last night what's wrong." I sat down at the table he put a plate in front of me and sat down on the other side of the table

"Nothing just was tired yesterday didn't get much sleep making sure everything was okay and Lisa freaked me out and yeah everything's just pilling on me just needed space"

"You seemed happy the last few weeks fuck Happy told me what you said about him yesterday" I laughed

"I am happy" he looked at me as if your full of shit "Dad we have been together for month and a half and we live together and are pretty much together 24/7."I shrugged at him "When you first started to date mum when did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I wasn't dating your mum when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her"

"Really? Do tell do tell" we both smiled and sat up straight

"Well you're mum, I meet when we were babies pretty much and your uncle Opie, I went up to her and pulled her hair, and she started to cry as we ran away we felt bad and went back. We were best fiends after that we grow up together did the same things hung out with the same people I would always follow her and she would always follow me. After her mum died she depended on me and I was always there. Then when my dad died I depended on her, she was there. From that moment on I knew that no matter what happened in our lives there will always be a Jax and Tara from those moments on I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her it was her being there for me when times got hard or things went crazy she stayed"

"She so special to you?" he smiled at me

"I never thought anyone could understand how much… but you do" he sat up straight "I can't tell you what you should do with your relationship-" I cut him of putting my hand on his head

"Are you okay are you sick" he laughed smacking my hand away

"No smart ass im fine"

"Oh good I thought I was going to have to call mum to give you some drugs" he laughed shaking his head

"Im serious I cant tell you what you should do you need to sort it out but make the right decision for you I know you want to be the person that makes everyone happy but you cant before you can make everyone else happy you need to make yourself happy." I smiled nodding he got up and left kissing my head on the way.

I cant believe that he is actually right I love Alex its not hard to fall in love with him he's funny and smart and HOT!

I want to be with him but I think that us living together isn't such a good idea being that we have only been together a month its pushing us apart in more ways then one.

I think I need to move back with mum and dad get some space for awhile I don't want to lose him over something so stupid.

I got up and as I turned around, I ran into someone's chest I flew into an immediate fight or flight reaction, grabbing for the gun stowed against the small of my back. I barely heard Abel yelling my name repeatedly.

"Elizabeth it's just me" he yelled at me shaking me slightly. I looked at him. I immediately punched him in the arm

"Ass hole I screamed in his face. I pushed the gun into his chest I almost shoot you" I pushed him away from me going to the door "Ill see you later" I opened ther door and was about to run out when he grabbed my arm

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you away from everyone" I pushed him away again and left and ran I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't breath anymore but I kept running I didn't know where to go so I started to run towards TM I knew I could hide in the shed I could work on my car or my bike.

Once I got there dad started to pull in guess e went somewhere first.

He called my name a few times but ignored him and went straight to he shed I closed the door locking it I did the one thing I always do and say

Depressed? Music on… volume up… ignore the fucking world

When I left it was 9 o'clock when I looked up at the clock hours later it was 2 o'clock in the morning

"Shit" I throw my tools down I looked around and noticed that my car was practically finished I wasn't that surprised though I had been working non stop for hours.

I cleaned everything up and turned everything off. As I walked out the door I seen that I it was quite and there was no lights on I started to walk towards the club house when I hurd the doors open I jumped back in shock I almost screamed but I realized it was Happy walking out

"Hello princess you decided to join us in this world of human"

"Oh Haha that was so funny that I forgot to laugh" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth

"What the fucks up your ass today"

"Nothing" I walked past him and started to walk towards the room Alisha was staying in but Happy grabbed my arm

"Talk to me Elizabeth you said I could talk to you well it goes both ways"

"Im just tired with everything that's happened in the last week im tired and my patients is just running low. I just need a real sleep but I cant tonight I have a trip I have to go to tomorrow"

"Don't go, ditch and come with me ill come pick you up and will do what ever you want even if that means I drop you of home so you can sleep"

"As much as that offer interreges me I actually want to go work on my art a bit"

"Alright well do you want a ride home Alex was here before freaking out he was worried about you he banged on the door for hours but you didn't answer" Oh shit now I feel bad

"_Please_" he smiled nodding giving me a ride home it felt nice to ride the wind in my air the freeness that I felt it was amazing.

We pulled up to the house and there were no lights on

"They must be asleep you got keys princess"

"Nah but ill just jump through Alex's window he always leaves it open" I jumped of the bike almost falling over he grabbed my arms stetting me

"You okay."

"Yeah just lost my balance really need to sleep" he smiled and let me go "Thanks for the ride. Ill call you tomorrow might take you up on that ride it could be good to get out maybe take Alex's bike" he kissed my head and left I walked around the house to his window his lamp was on so either he was still awake or he fell asleep with it on

"Alex" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I hurd a thud and a groan.

"That hurt" he said pretty loud I started to laugh "Elizabeth?"

'The one and only. You going to help me in?" the window opened more he grabbed under my arms and started to lift me I jumped a little to help him. He pulled me through and we both fell backwards landing hard on the floor I let out a small scream when I felt my leg get pumbilled by his butt. He quickly rolled over so that he was on top of me

"I missed you," I whispered hoping to get on his good side because I knew he would be mad for not talking to him and ignoring his content banging on my shed door

"What was wrong with you today Abel told me you freaked out this morning you had a gun you were hitting him then you ran out of here. What happened?" I smiled and kissed him lightly he let out a little smiled

"Dad came over brought breakfast as per request of mum I didn't know it was him and when I seen that you were still in bed and so was Able and Lisa I freaked out that's how I had the gun. Dad and i talked and I was still in my think zone when he left and Abel scared me I didn't know it was him at first and I just snapped. I wanted a day were I was alone my music my car and bike just the 4 of us"

"Are you okay now?"

"Better then I was but I am fucking tired so time for bed" I changed quickly and laid in bed I started to sing the song mum use to sing to us as kids "And when I couldn't sleep you would hold my hand and be with me

You're always there when I need you

You're my angle my baby and I will always love you

No mater what you do I will always love you" before I finished I fell asleep

**Tara's point of view**

I was signing papers to discharge a patient when Hailey came running towards me I started to work at the hospital now that they have been down a few people lately.

"Dr. Knowles there was a school bus accident they need a pediatric doctor on scene 22 kids on the bus"

"Okay im on my way walk with me and tell me what happened?"

"Well apparently to bus was driving some students to and art trip at the creak the bus driver was driving a car went into the lane the bus driver had to swerve so they wouldn't hit head on and the bus flipped. A few kids where thrown out but a lot of them are still trapped in the bus. There is one child that is actually trapped under the car there waiting on you to get there to tell them if they should lift the car of the child." I started to walk to my car when Hailey grabbed my arm "There's a helicopter waiting upstairs for you it would be faster then the car" I nodded and ran up

I took in the scene below me a bus was on its roof and the car was on its side. The helicopter landed i jumped out and looked around I stooped short when I seen the girl trapped under the car

"ELI" I screamed

**Someone PMd me and said this is a story about the children of SAMCRO so why haven't you shown any of opies kids or Alish and Thomas. I want to say this to you all im more with Abel and Elizabeth because I understand them more. I mean Elizabeth is me most of the stuff that I write about Elizabeth is actually stuff that I have been through or who iam. People always say when they write stories they put a lot of your own quality's in there and that is what I have done**. **That's why you don't see any of the other kids there and you don't see them on the show so I cant figure them out I don't know who they are if that makes sense. :D **

**Oh and the songs were Glee Get it right, Colbie Caillat realize and Christina Perii A thousand years**

**Review please tell me what you think the bus crash is finally here tell me what you think :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally the one I was telling you about Elizabeth's little crash well not so little I hope you like it please tell me what you think I love hearing from you it means a lot all your lovely reviews make me smile and im not joking so please review tell me good bad ugly and if I should stop writing please :D**

_**Chapter 14**_

After we finally got to School 2 hours late Alex and I ran to class but by the time we got there it was over and time for our art trip lucky Lisa had grabbed my art stuff and brought it earlier for me she new I would have forgotten it all.

We all got on the bus and Lisa and Abel followed behind us on the bike.

We were half way there when I hurd the screeching of tires I lent over Alex looking out the window I seen a car start swerve on each side of the road back and forth before I knew it the car had flipped and it was heading straight for us the bus driver swerved to miss it. Alex flow and hit the window cracking it as he did I did and hit him braking the window we both flow out of the bus landing on the ground Alex practically underneath me. I turned a little and seen his head bleeding he was unconchise I hurd the bus crash it was flipped on it side it had only rolled twice but I could still hear the car moving. I looked and seen it coming towards us I quickly moved pushing Alex away. As I turned back I seen the car coming down to a stop I quickly covered my face with my arms and just hopped it didn't kill me but before I could tell everything went black and I passed out.

Time passes by

I don't know how long I was out for but I could hear people crying around me and people saying that it was going to be okay.

I looked around for Alex but I couldn't see him

"Alex?" I called out but nothing "Alex" but still nothing I looked around more and noticed that there were cops there and firefighters.

I tried to wiggle out but my leg started to pull I realized that my body wasn't trapped it was my leg.

I tried to twist it different ways to try to pull it out but it just hurt more.

I hurd a helicopter flying above me I seen St Thomas Hospital written on the side

I pulled my phone out of pocket and dialed dad

"Elizabeth" I hurd someone scream I looked around and seen mum come running towards me she dropped to the ground next to me crying "Oh baby are you okay were does it hurt can you feel your legs?" Dads phone went to voicemail "How much pressure of the car is on you?"

"Mum calm down okay it's actually not on me that much"

"What do you mean?" She lay down on her stomach and started to run her hand down my stomach then down my leg

"Shit Elizabeth I can stick my hand between you and the car" I laughed and nodded "So what part of the car is on you?"

"Its my leg the cars putting pressure on it if anymore is put on it there his a huge chance it will brake" I dialed Happy next

"Okay ill get the guys to lift the car so I can pull you out. Who are you calling?"

"Hap I want to scare the shit out of him" She shock her head and stood up laughing. She was about to walk over to the guys when I grabbed her leg. "Wait I need you to find Alex he was over there last time I seen him and now I cant see him and im worried and look for Abel and Lisa they were with us" her eyes widened

"Okay" she kissed my head and disappeared

Happy's phone went to voicemail as well so I decided to ring Uncle OP. he answered on the 3rd ring

"Hello monkay"(I know its spelt monkey but I wanted to put it that way its like a nick name only Opie has for her)

"Hey have you seen dad or Hap?"

"Yeah there sitting next to me why?"

"Can you put me on speaker" I hurd messing around and then I could hear everyone "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed it went silent on the other side of the phone "Thank you… Dad Hap do you guys know how to answer your phone when I ring"

"I didn't know you rang my phones on silent" Dad said

"Same" hap Said

"Well maybe if it wasn't you would know that im trapped underneath a car and im dieing I don't know how long I have left" I hurd fumbling and then dads voice sounded scared and sad

"_Where are you Elizabeth_?"

"Look im okay I am trapped under a car but mums working to get me out im not going to die… at least I don't think iam… I need you guys here to help out. There's kids hurt every where and ive lost Abel Lisa and Alex mums trying look for them as well but I haven't hurd from her so hurry were a few blocks away from the creek."

"Okay were on our way just hang in ther okay" we both hung up

20 minutes later, I still hadn't hurd from mum I was still under the car no one had come to see me and now the boys were here they came running over when they seen me under the car

"Why the hell are you still trapped I thought your mum was working on it?"

"She was she disappeared awhile ago" an idea popped in my head "Lift the car your self and someone pull me out the cars not on me on me its just got my leg trapped and pinned so lift the car and someone drag me out please." I was pleading with dad I didn't want to be here anymore I wanted to know where Alex was why mum hasn't come back.

"He bent down sticking his hands under my arms

"On the count of 3 lift and ill pull her out… 1…2…3" the car lifted and I felt the gravel scratch my back but I didn't make a noise i just cringed scrunching up my nose as it scratched me,

Once I was out my leg felt a lot better it still hurt but it didn't hurt enough for me to not stand up. When I tried to Dad and everyone yelled at me to stop

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" I wined

"Because you could have hurt your spin or anything and moving could damage it" I rolled my eyes

"Either you help me up so I can walk or you carry me around because I want to know what happened to Alex Abel and Lisa and fined out where the fuck Mum has gone" Dad looked to the guys with pleading eyes then he looked down at me and shrugged "What ever". I slowly started to stand up when I started to feel pain in my leg but I ignored it and started to limp around to the other side of the bus when I felt arms hit the back of my legs lifting me up bridal style spinning me around I looked at who it was and seen Alex. I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

It felt like I hadn't kissed him in days it was amazing but when it was over I slapped him upside the head I hurd the boys laughing behind me

"Where the hell have you been?" I looked closely at him to see if he was okay.

"With your mum she was checking me out made this EMT give me stitches" I moved the hair on his head lightly and seen the stitches he smiled at me when I looked at him sad "So what happened to you?"

"Oh long story turned to short you almost got trapped under that car" I pointed to it "But I pushed you out of the way but I didn't get out of the way in time and I g-" but before I could finish Alex clasped to the ground unconchise. "ALEX" I screamed "Alex baby wake up" I felt around looking for a pulse but couldn't find one. The boys run over to us I moved a little to sit next to him "Someone get mum NOW" I screamed. I turned back to Alex "Come on baby you need to come back I need you to come back don't go baby please don't go come back" I seen Mum come running with a few guys but I didn't move.

She dropped down next to him felling for a pulse then started to do compressions on his chest "No, no, no Alex do you hear me you better come back you cant leave me please you cant _leave_" I started to cry smacking his chest as hard as I could

"Jax get her out of here. Take her to the hospital" I hurd mum yell he came over pulling me up around my waist

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed scratching at his hands but he would let me go

"Elizabeth clam down please I know this hurts but calm down" I stopped moving and he sat me down on the ground he went to sit down next to me but I punched him in the face right smack square in the nose. His nose made a satisfying crunch sound of its own when my fist connected

"THAT HURTS" I screamed in his face "What I feel right now isn't hurt its agony he could die and your taking me away from him" I slapped him in the face. "You told me to make sure I do what I can to make myself happy" I slowly stood up hoping away back to Alex. "He makes me happy dad so either you help me make sure he stays alive or leave and never speak to me again"

"Im so sorry Elizabeth its to late" I froze what no, no, no, no, no, no

"NO HE CANT BE Alex wake up you cant leave me baby wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake uuuuuuuuuuuppppppp please" I slapped his face and his chest.

Abel ran over and pulled me to him but I started scream I seen Lisa and mum drop down next to me crying I screamed and tried to wriggle out of Abel's hold but he wouldn't let me when all of a sadden.

I sat up straight screaming

I looked around and realized I was in Alex's bed I felt around and felt him laying next to me. I started to shacking him awake once he was I basically pounced on him straddling his waist kissing every inch that I could whispering, "I love you, I love you" in between each kiss when I reached his mouth he kissed me back

"I love you to… are you okay?" I nodded

"I am now" I kissed his lips lightly

"Bad dream" he said it like a statement rather then a question

"Yeah worst one of my life" I kissed him again, "It was so real" I cried

"Tell me about it" he urged

"Well it was…" I sat ther for five minutes and explained everything to him "I love you" I whispered

"God I love you Elizabeth. I love you so much, so, so, so much. It hurts and it scares me sometimes. What would I do if I ever lost you?" Alex's questioned leaving sweet kisses all over my face. He held my face in his big hands and traced it with his thumbs. He started into my eyes and for a second it was so intense I wanted to look away, but he held my chin steady.

"You won't ever lose me. I know you wouldn't let it happen and I would never let it happen. I love you too, so much" I told him with my whole heart. I didn't know what would happen if I lost him either. I would be lost. I wouldn't be myself. I probably be like I was before he came along this lonely crazy girl. It would be like my other half was missing, my better half. Id be like a zombie.

I jumped up and started to bounce up and down with my feet on either side of him he groaned and rolled over

"Babe it's to early for that crap" I kept bouncing but looked over at the clock

"It was only six forty-five in the morning," He groaned again because I kept bouncing

"We've been asleep for 4 hours babe come one we have school in a few hours" I laughed and plopped down straddling his waist, sitting on his ass. It was somewhat funny.

"Fine no sex for you' I smacked his ass and got up of the bed and started to walk towards the lounge to watch some TV but I made it half way down the hall way when I felt his arms wrap around my waist I screamed laughing he started to kiss my neck.

We were right out side Abel and Lisa's door so we weren't shocked to say the least when we seen them step out

"I see you decided to come home," Abel said

"Yeah" I laughed when I felt Alex's erection against my back my eyes widened he was much taller then me

"Oh GOD" Lisa laughed and pushed Abel back into the room "Will see you at school" She yelled I cringed a little that dream came back in a rush but I pushed it to a draw in my head and locked.

Once the door was closed, I slapped Alex's leg

"You couldn't have held it just a little longer you had to be a horny ass with my brother and sister right there" we slowly started to walk backwards

"Its not like they could see it" I laughed

"No but Lisa knew you ass" He laughed and closed the door locking it

"Im the ass im not the one with the big ass"

"Hey you like this ass remember" he laughed and plopped down on the bed still having his arms around me.

I rolled over straddling his waist I seen him yawn which made me yawn

"You think we could do this when were not so tired I know your ready" I stroked him "But I know where both tired we really haven't had much sleep and we do have to go to school later" he yawned again nodding

"Yeah babe I think I can handle that" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him roughly, passionately. I wanted him to know that I loved him. He was stiff at first, but immediately recovered and kissed me back just as passionately. My hands wrapped tightly around his neck, and I pulled him closer to me.

**Alex's point of view**

"Yeah babe I think I can handle that" she smiled at me wrapping her arms around my neck she kissed me roughly, passionately. I could feel her love. I was shocked at first but I recovered quickly with just as much passion she pulled me closer.

How was I meant to be okay if she kissed me like this? I pulled away lightly and pulled her with me to the top of the bed she stayed on my chest laying her head over my heart.

She was amazing she was everything that my mum always wanted for me she always said that I dissevered a girl that mad me smile without even trying someone who can love me for me not what she wants me to be. Dad always said mamma knows best I guess she was right because I found that girl.

Laying there watching her sleep I started to remember the conversation I had with Able earlier today

**Flashback**

_I was lying in bed when I hurd screaming then the front door open and slam I jumped up throwing on some shorts and walked out to the lounge Lisa walked out behind me _

"_What happened Abe?" She asked _

"_Liza" I listened closely now "She was in the kitchen and she came out and she didn't see that I was there and I scared her she had a gun" I looked at him shocked_

"_What?" _

"_Yeah that's what I thought then she started to hit me called me an ass hole then pushed the gun into my chest and told me that she almost shoot me I tried to stop her but she was running gone" I ran out of the door and into the street I seen her as she turned the corner _

"_SHIT!" I ran back inside and was about to run to my room when Lisa and Abel both grabbed either side of my arms "What are you doing?"_

"_You have to leave her Alex" Lisa said "When she runs she thinks its one of the multiple things that relax her you need to give her space she will end up back at TM. She will go into her garage work on her car or bike listen to music and she will be home in a few hours just give her time" I huffed and they let me go_

"_Fine" I went and sat down at the table. I seen Lisa go back to bed but Abel came and sat down at the opposite side of the table._

"_Im going to do this now because Liza isn't here to stop me and if I don't do it now ill never get the chance" I looked at him confused "im going to do this like you and Elizabeth just started to date okay" I nodded He looked nerves in away "So you and my sister?"_

"_Yeah" I smiled "She amazing and funny I know so much about her in the short time that I have known her" he nodded "I love her you know that"_

"_Course you don't think I can see that"_

"_She loves me right back"_

"_I know"_

"_Then why are we having this conversation?" _

"_Because I want to make sure you take care of her I only want to see her happy" I went to cut him of but he cut me of before I could "Let me finish" I nodded "I would rather have you love her than anyone else." He sighed "We all see how much you love her if you didn't you wouldn't have come after her that day she left. Most guys would have run but you stayed it could have been the stupidest thing you ever done or the best thing. You make my baby sister happy but if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING to upset her ill kill… you and ill make it look an accident she will never know it was me"_

"_Promise"_

"_On my fucking life" we both shook hands he stood up and started to leave but I spook up_

"_You know, I intend on marrying her someday" I seen him freeze next to me_.

"_Some day Alex, someday But don't push your luck for now cause ill kick your ass" I nodded _

"_Just letting you know so you can get to use to it so you can give me your blessing when the time comes"_

"_Good to know"_

"_You're stuck with me forever. Elizabeth Moore sounds good to me"_

"_Oh Alex" He hit my back hard it hurt but I wasn't going to let him know that "You treat my sister like the amazing person that she is ill fucking pay for the wedding" he hit me one more time hard then left_

"_Thanks" I said it loud enough that he could hear me _

_I sat at the table just looking at the wall when I hurd the phone ring but I didn't answer it, nor did Abel or Lis._

_It went to Voicemail_

"_You've reached Alex Moore im not home right now but leave your name and number and I call you when I can"_

"_Hi Alex its _Rachael _im just calling about _Courtney's-" _I jumped up and ran to the phone_

"_Im here, im here. Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine I told you I would look after her for you" I smiled into the phone_

"_Thank you"_

"_Its okay I just wanted to call give you an update tell you that she is okay her second birthday is in a month and I was wondering if you will be come back to Washington for it" That was one thing I never told Elizabeth. Amanda had a little girl before the accident. She was being looked after by the nanny while Amanda went to school she went twice a week just to stay a head of things so that she would get to far behind._

"_Oh yea of course ill try my best of course well the party be at your house or do you have something special planed?" see Rachel is Courtney's god mother the father left when he found out Amanda was pregnant. So Rachel asked me if she could take care of Courtney I automatically said no but then she asked if she could look after her until I was ready to look after which I agreed to I wasn't in the right head space to look after her_

"_You know take her to get her favorite ice cream while mum and dad set up the house for me. Thanks for the money by the way"_

"_Oh of course nothing less for my favorite girl along with Elizabeth of course"_

"_So are you coming?"_

"_Yeah. Elizabeth is going to New York for a year to do a movie so i may stay out there a little longer" _

"_I think she would love that" I hurd that smile in her voice_

"_Ill see you then, then"_

"_Yes you will" we both hung up at the same time_

_**End flashback**_

He didn't officially give me permission to marry his sister but I think he's dealing with it.

I do know that I need to tell Elizabeth about Courtney and soon before it turned into something bad

I looked down at her and seen that she was asleep now I was going to move her but I was actually surprisingly confterble so I left her alone.

After a few hours sleep Elizabeth and I woke up, I looked at the time and noticed the school was finished in an hour.

I don't know what she was more igsited about that fact that she didn't have to get on that bus or that she wasn't tired anymore and she got to sleep like she wanted to.

We got up and seen a note of the table and the light on the machine flicking

"You get the machine ill get the note" she nodded and walked over to the machine I picked up the note and seen it was from Lisa

_Guys don't know if your gonna come to school if we don't see you will tell miss you had a family thing to go to don't do anything Abel and I wouldn't do _

_Love Ya_

I looked up at Liza and seen her push the listen button

"_Hi Alex its _Rachael _im just calling about _Courtney's-" I froze in shock

"_Im here, im here. Is she okay?" _she pushed the pause button on the machine not listening to the rest.

Oh shit Liza turned and looked at me

"Who's Rachael? Who is fucking Courtney?" I stepped forward but she took a step back "Who the fuck are Courtney and Rachael" as she said that I hurd the front door open and Lisa and Abel came through followed by a few of SAMCRO

Drew, Mark and Happy

Oh what's going to happen will Elizabeth believe him our will Abel kill him before he gets that chance

Hope you enjoyed

Review please

That button

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"Shit" I whispered I turned to Elizabeth she had tears running down her cheek "Please listen to me Elizabeth its not what you think"

"And what do I think?" she screamed.

Before I could respond Abel and happy had me pinned against the wall. I looked over at Liza and Lisa was hugging her

"Push play" I whispered Alex looked at me confused then turned and pushed play

"_She's fine I told you I would look after her for you" _

"_Thank you"_

"_Its okay I just wanted to call give you an update tell you that she is okay her second birthday is in a month and I was wondering if you will be come back to Washington for it" Liza_ looked at me funny she was thinking something different then it was

"_Oh yea of course ill try my best of course. Will the party be at your house or do you have something special planed?"_

"_You know take her to get her favorite ice cream while mum and dad set up the house for me. Thanks for the money by the way"_

"_Oh of course nothing less for my favorite girl along with Elizabeth of course"_

"_So are you coming?"_

"_Elizabeth is going to New York for a year to do a movie so I may stay out there a little longer" _

"_I think she would love that"_

"_Ill see you then, then"_

"_Yes you will" _Then the phone died

"What the hell does that mean Alex that doesn't say shit" Abel yelled in my face

"Courtney is my niece," I yelled back. I turned my head as much as I could to Elizabeth "Amanda had a little girl a year before the accident. Amanda would go to school twice a week and a nanny would look after Courtney. After Amanda died" I choked a little. Elizabeth ran over pushing Abel and happy off of me and hugging me but I kept going "I wasn't in the right state of mind to look after so she offered to I didn't want to say yes but she said she would give Courtney to me when I was ready"

"I cant believe you are believing this shit Elizabeth" Able yelled

"I haven't even hurd of this Amanda or Courtney or Rachael before" happy yelled

Before I could say something Elizabeth's legs came up kicking happy and Able in the face they both landed on the ground together

"You haven't hurd them because He lost his family 11 months ago all of them mum, dad and sisters so leave him alone if I believe him that has shit fuck all to do with you" Happy Grabbed Elizabeth's legs and pushed her so she fell on the ground

"How do you know he's not lying about losing his family?" Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs then smacked him in the face

"How could you think that I wouldn't have been able to tell if he was lying about something like that? Hello fucking human lie detector here" he scrunched his nose up at her she kicked him in the face with the heel of her foot I hurd his tooth brake

"Shit" everyone whispered but not Elizabeth she stood up to her full height pushing her shoulders out making her look bigger then she was if I wasn't totally in love with her and knew her like I did I would have shit my self by now and that's saying something

"Do you have any fucking idea who you're talking to" Elizabeth snorted and took a step closer to him

"Do YOU have any fucking idea who YOU'RE talking to" She sounded so calm

Happy raised his hand and before I could stop it, he punched her in the face. Everybody froze even Happy Elizabeth's face was turned to the right looking at me holding her cheek. I could see tears in her eyes as soon as I seen that I snapped it was like I was in the ring again I seen red.

I ran at Happy tackling him to the ground I just started to punch him in the face I couldn't stop and no one stopped me I just kept punching him in the face I felt him trying to push me of hitting me back but I just kept going. I hurd screaming behind me.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I can't believe he hit me of all the people in the world I thought he would be the one person that would never hit me… he hit me…

Flashbacks of what JJ did went rushing through my head.

My head was turned to the right so I was looking straight into Alex's eyes I could see the shock in his eyes then anger. I didn't notice the tears coming from my eyes until I felt them on my hand.

I seen Alex getting angry I knew he was going to snap soon I just don't know who at.

Before I could try to figure it out, he jumped towards Happy pushing me over on the way I don't even think that he realized he did it. As I hit the ground everyone snapped out of there frozen state and ran over to me Lisa was crying knelling down next to me Drew and Mark ran over to me checking me out. Lisa started to scream at Alex to stop before he killed him Abel just sat there with his head on his hands on the ground like he hadn't seen any of it. I sat up and looked and seen Happy's body go limp under him

"ALEX" I screamed but he still didn't stop so I did the one thing I knew would stop him.

How I did it, I'm not sure. But one second I was watching in horror as Alex almost killed a man, and the next... I found myself shielding Happy with my body from another punch. Alex's fist froze, inches - if that - from me. I met his eyes not believing for even a moment that he would hit me. I know without a doubt Alex would not harm me.

"Stop," My voice was tame and gentle like a mother. "You will kill him. Stop."

I watched Alex's face fall, his fist lowered. I waited for him to stand before relaxing. When Alex took a few steps away, I stood myself then looked down at Happy. His face was covered in blood I checked for a pulse. He was alive.

"Elizabeth? Is... He dead?" My attention was brought back to Alex. He was staring at Happy wide-eyed.

I stepped towards Alex rapping my arms around his waist calming him down

"No baby he's alive" I looked up at him he looked down and looked at my cheek he lifted his hand and went to touch my cheek but pulled it away quickly but I grabbed it and put it on my cheek I seen then why he pulled it away but I didn't care I was more worried about Alex he looked like he was going into shock

"Shit" I looked around and seen his bike keys sitting on the table. I looked over at the prospects and they were checking Happy out "Im taking Alex to mum" I looked up at the clock and seen that it was about this time that she would go see dad.

I pulled Alex outside grabbing the keys on the way throwing him on his bike and jumping in front of him and road of to TM.

Once we got to TM I seen Alex was still in shock I helped him of the bike and sat him on the picnic table I ran inside and seen that there was no one there I ran into church and seen everyone sitting around the table even mum. Id find out later what that was all about

"Mum I need your help were is your medical bag" I said sounding like normal me

"Oh my god Elizabeth what happened to you?"

"Can you just tell me where your bag is please?"

"In Alisha's room" I ran out back grabbing it and started to walk outside when the boys stepped in front of me stopping me

"You aren't leaving till you tell us what happened"

"Fuck" I growled I walked over to the bar grabbing a bottle of water and grabbed the rag sitting on dads belt I tipped the water on it and wiped the blood that was on there of. "Alex and I got into a fight" the boys started to leave but I quickly ran in front of them. And explained what happen as I was about to say about the blood Alex walked in

"Then I beat Happy till Elizabeth jumped in front of him" Everyone turned and looked at him "ive never done that before beat someone so bad that I almost killed them" he fell back against the wall "I feel like im gonna be sick… I almost killed a man"

"Alex listen to me its okay" I said crouching down next to him running my hands through his hair "Im right here with you baby think of Courtney you're going to see soon"

"What?" mum asked

"You get to hold her she probably has your beautiful eyes I remember you saying that they are your mums eyes and your sisters got them" he looked at me smiling "What colour hair does she have?"

"Brown hair and dark kind of brown sometimes when she's in the sun it looks black" I smiled and started to clean his hands

"Yeah?" I said smiling "Does she have those cute dimples like Amanda?"

"Yeah but they are WAY cutter on Courtney then they were on Amanda" I laughed

"When's her birthday?"

"June 5th" I smiled

"Awww to bad I wont be here to meet her im sure she is amazing" I grabbed the needle out of the bag and filled it with morphine and stuck them in both hands. He didn't even flinch I don't think he can feel his hands right now

Mum taught me a lot of medical stuff when I was younger

"She's is she would love you she loves meeting new people she's like Amanda in every way she will call you Aunty Liza but she will ask you first her speech is still a bit rocky but for being so young she's amazing"

"Aww maybe when I get back we can go and visit her or… You said that you weren't ready to look after her when Amanda died maybe with my help you could be ready?" his head shot up with a huge smile on his face

"Really?"

"Yeah of course I love kids and she's the only family you have left"

"Family left?" Dad said

"God do you guys know how not to listen?" Alex said as I laughed. Alex pulled me close and kissed my lips "Thank you" He whispered pointing at his hands "And for Court" I gave him a light kiss then punched him lightly in the arm "What was that for?" He looked at me confused

"For not telling me sooner I thought you were cheating on me and you had a kid that you didn't tell me about Fuckin hell Alex" I punched him again and stood up passing in front of him until Uncle Opie Stepped in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders

"I need to ask you a few questions" I nodded "First why are you to only wearing a pear of shorts?" he pointed to Alex "and your only wearing a t-shirt" I looked down and laughed "Its" he looked at this watch "3 o'clock and you both look like you only just woke up"

"Haha we did only just wake up we had just got up then about a minute later we had the fight then we ended up here I would of put more cloths on but I kind of didn't have enough time. Alex was going into shock and I knew if he stayed any longer he might of killed Happy and as much as I hate him right now he's still Hap." Uncle Opie nodded hugging me he pulled back and looked at my cheek

"Did he use his fist or did he slap you?"

"Doesn't matter I will deal with it"

"Elizabeth" Alex said. I turned and looked at him. He had his eyebrows raised at me telling me to tell them

"Leave it Alex I can look after my self" he jumped up and stepped closer to me I seen the boys step closer

"Im not going to hurt her" He said angrily

"Yeah Happy said he would never hurt her and look were we are at" Juice said

"Yeah well I was brought up to never hit a girl so im not going to hit her" he turned to me "I don't get you, you always say you would leave me if I ever hit you like that fuck JJ did but your still defending Happy. Why?"

"Because that is who I am Alex ask any one of the people here I put people first before my self like me going to do this movie I seen Lisa about to ball her eyes out cause she didn't want me to go so I helped her out. How I fucking saved Thomas from being killed by a bunch of guys. I put my self in danger to protect my little brother" I stepped forward pulling Alex close to me "If you love me like you said you did last night in bed-"

"To much information Elizabeth" Dad yelled I rolled my eyes at him

"I woke up fucking crying I told him what the dream was about and he told me he loved me we weren't having SEX" I said sex in the most sarcastic voice I could muster up. "As much as I love you dad you a really starting to piss me of you were an ass in my dream and now you're big a dick so shut it." He looked at me wide eyes I smiled in satisfaction

"You need to tell them or I will" Alex said

"Fine" I growled at him and shaved him away but went straight into his arms and pulled my self as close as I could "He punched me in the face" I looked straight at uncle Opie

They all started to move towards the door but I stopped them

"I think he's had enough for now Alex did a pretty bang up job and knowing my big brother as well as I do im pretty sure he's properly getting the shit beat out of him again" Everyone laughed but nodded

We all went and sat down around the table in Church talking about what we were going to do with Happy when the boys were finished with him. I tried to talk them into maybe just leaving him alone cause he's coming with me to New York in a week so it would be fine. But NOPE he's not coming with Lisa and I there going to get someone else to look after us and there now going to make him go nomad I was going to say no but it sounded like the best idea.

Once it was all over Alex and I got up and started to leave when mum yelled my name then disappeared and came back with a pear of Alisha's short shorts

"Im sure Alex loves that your only wearing his shirt but you need to put shorts on for Alex's sake" I frowned and looked at Alex he was checking me out

"And?" I whispered back to mum she pointed to the boys

They were glaring at Alex. I quickly put the shorts on Alex looked up at me and I pointed to the boys he quickly ran out of there

"Ill see you guys tomorrow Alex and I are going out to dinner tonight im helping in the garage tomorrow promised Abel I would work with him like we did when we were kids its my good bye till I get back" Everyone nodded and I waved goodbye and left.

Once we got home we seen that everyone was still there we laughed when we walked inside and everyone froze as they seen Alex's hands and my face.

We would love to chat but Alex and I have to get ready we have a dinner to go to tonight will talk tomorrow night or later when we get home." I gave Abel and Lisa a hug and went over to happy who was lying on the couch. "Your going back to Nomad from now on they boys don't want you around. I do not want you around… you are the only person that ever really understood about what happened to me your mum went through the same stuff but you still hit me. Come see me when you have grown up enough to realize that you just broke the one girl's heart who actually gave a fuck about you" I got up kissing the top of his head. I grabbed Alex's arm and walked down to the bathroom once I was in the shower I broke down cry Alex just heeled me as I cried…

_**Later the night at dinner **_

As the waiter walked over to us he seen my cheek and then seen Alex's hand and he looked shocked and started to look at me sympathetically. I shook my head and Alex didn't even see the way he was looking at me or him he was glaring at Alex like if looks could kill Alex would be dead 5 times over. Once he was gone I pissed my self laughing Alex was looking at me like I was on drugs

"The… Waiter… Thought… You … Were… The… That… Hit me" I laughed out between breaths

He looked at me shocked

"And your laughing she could call the copes" he said angrily

"Don't worry ill fix it when he gets back" A few minutes later he came back and asked me if my name was Elizabeth I nodded and he said that there was someone on the phone waiting for me. I told Alex to wait there, I went out back, and there was Sheriff Roosevelt I laughed when I seen everyone standing around us

"Good evening officer how are you this fine day" I smiled at him

"Hello Elizabeth I as doing good till I got a call saying that there was a girl in this fine restraint with a bruise on her face and her boy friends as cuts and bruises on his hands"

"Ahh Yes Alex" I smiled hugely "Alex didn't do this firstly you know that I would never stand for it and you know my dad would never let it happen and secondly Alex is a MMA fighter so that marks he has on his hands are form training that he had earlier today" I said smiling at everyone

"Do you mind if I talk to him please" I laughed

"You can but I was lying to you then" Everyone gasped "That marks on his hands are form his smashing a guy that did this to me around 3 this afternoon." The sheriff opened his mouth to say something but I cut him of "No I don't want to press charges no I don't want to talk about it no I don't want to take a state meant and no I will not let you talk to Alex this is that last real dinner that I will be abele to have with him before I go to New York for a year. And if you or anyone else in this fuck restaurant fucks this up for us ill rip you to shreds so either kick us out or find someone that will be abele to serve us without give my man evil looks like he beats the shit out of me" I said in all 2 breaths

Everyone stepped back and let me walk past them

"Have a good night Sheriff Roosevelt" Our waiter followed behind us bring our orders when I sat down Alex stood up smiling at me giving me kiss on the cheek

"Who rang?" The waiter slowly put our plates down waiting to hear what I had to say

"Oh it was just dad saying that we have to stop by mum and dads place on the way home family thing he knew I would have answered my phone if he had rung it" he smiled.

The waiter walked away shaking his head

_**The Next day in the garage **_

Abel and I were working on a car that had came I earlier in the day when I hurd someone whistle my head shoot up we both seen Lisa and Alex standing there holding some food

"We thought you guys might be hungry" Lisa said Abel and I washed our hands and went and sat outside at the picnic table and started to have something to eat when a car pulled into the drive way making a screeching noise it sounded like the bearings on the wheels were fucking out. It was an old ford… Poor car

Abel stood up to go over to the girl that got out but I pushed him down and got up

"I got this one im not that hungry as it is Alex can eat it" I wiped my hands and walked over to the girl.

She looked me up and down and snorted

I was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top yeah I was covered in grease but im sure I didn't look that bad

"Can you help you?" I snorted

"Yeah im looking for Jax teller" I growled and pointed to her car

"Fuck of honey he's married now he doesn't want some second hand ugly pussy like you" This chick was much taller then me but I ignored the height

"Ewww I don't want to have sex with him I want to see his son Abel?" I laughed

"Fuck bitch cant have one so go for the other he's married to so either tell me that you want something fixed on your car or get the fuck out of here" She slapped me across the face

"He my brother bitch"

"Fuck yo- Wait what?"

_**Haha did she just say what I think she just said Abel is her brother is it true review and tell me what you think please :D**_

/

/

/

/

/

Review button


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Fuck bitch cant have one so go for the other he's married to so either tell me that you want something fixed on your car or get the fuck out of here" She slapped me across the face

"He's my brother bitch"

"Fuck yo- Wait what?" Did she just… Abel… her brother no way

I hurd footsteps behind me

"What's your name?" I whispered

"Becky" She whispered back

I spun around

"Oh guys its fine this is Becky she an old friend of mine from Karate she slapped me for not keeping in touch when she left" They all smiled and waved at her but went and sat back down but Alex stayed with me wrapping his arms around my shoulder "You can go baby im fine"

"Don't want to. I know you're the human lie detector but I can always tell when your hiding something" I laughed

"She says she's Abel's sister" I pointed to Becky "I don't know who she is but I want to talk to her before I let her anywhere near my family." he nodded and stood next to me "How can you be Abel's sister he is Mr. Tellers second child" Alex looked at me funny but I ignored him. "And you're not his first child because he was a boy and he died a few months after his birth."

"He was married to my mum for a while my mum had me when she was 20 gave me up for adoption haven't seen her since and im now 24"

"Wendy" I said shocked

"Yeah" she nodded "Did you know her?"

"No" I shook my head "Never meet her nor did Abel to him Tara is his mum he knows who his real mum is he just never meet her." Cause she's dead "He already has 2 sisters I don't think he wants another one." She looked upset "Im sorry he doesn't trust a lot of people I know you would like to have known him but he may not want to know you." She looked at me angrily

"How the fuck would you know your some worker who works as a mechanic your properly one of those what do they call them in this club sweet butts" Oh now fuck this bitch "let me see my brother" She screamed in my face. She pushed me down, walked past me, and started to scream Abel's name.

I jumped up and pushed her back "leave him alone you do this you will screw up his life LEAVE" I yelled

I felt arms wrap around me I looked and seen Abel standing behind me I relaxed in his arms but he didn't let me go.

"Oh what the hell is going on here your hugging this ugly mother fucker here" She pointed to Alex I tried to worm my way out of Abel's arms now but he wouldn't let go but Lisa bet me to it and punched her in the gut

"That's her boy friend bitch and that's her brother holding onto her and if you keep pissing her of she will get out and fucking kick your ass" I smiled at Lisa

"Look Becky you're pissing my sister of and your making my wife mad." I hurd the bikes rolling up the street "I don't know who you are and I don't want to but if you don't get of my property I WIL let going of my sister and she WILL kick your ass so leave" She looked like she was about to cry

"You slut" She pointed to me I tried with everything I had to get out of Abel's arms but he wouldn't let me go

The boys pulled into the drive and parked the bikes.

Becky stepped forward and slapped me in the face

I screamed at the top of my lounges what was with people taking swings at me does it say punching bag on my head? I seen mum with dad they both jumped of and ran over to us.

Abel didn't have enough strength to hold me this time I jumped free of his arms but Alex tackled me to the ground I groaned when I felt his full weight on me

"Im sorry but I know you to well and if I had let you go you properly would have killed the stupid bitch" I laughed and nodded. He stood up and pulled me with him keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me so I couldn't get out and run at her.

Mum stepped forward and got in the bitches face

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you just hit my daughter" She straitened up and fixed her clothes

"My name is Becky and your daughter wont let me see my brother"

"Who's your brother?" Dad asked

"Abel… Abel Teller" Mum froze and spun around looking at dad I seen Thomas and Alisha come stand next to me

"Im not your brother… im there brother" Abel pointed to us

"Babe trust me she aint my kid if I had another daughter don't you think she would look a little bit like me." Dad said

"Im not your daughter I guess you could say im your step daughter"

"You aint my daughter" Mum said

"Wendy is her mother" I spoke up. Everyone turned to look at me "Wendy gave her up when she first had her she was just a kid at the time. There have same mum different dads thank fuck for that not being to mean dad" He shrugged "Look bitc- I mean Becky" I hurd a few people snort "Abel just told you that he don't know who you are and doesn't want to know you. I think you should take that as a sign" I looked at Abel after I said that just make sure I wasn't saying anything he didn't want me to.

"She's right Becky I have two sisters and 30 brothers I have a big family as it is im sorry that you came all this way but Im happy the way I am thanks" She slowly walked towards him and hugged him he kept his arms at his side but just before she pulled away he tapped her shoulder lightly

"Maybe one day" She whispered

"Maybe" he answered she went to get in her car but I stopped her

"Your cars making a funny nose a few things need fixing I can fix it for you if you want to I promise I wont cut the brakes or anything ill just fix it and give it back no charge" She smiled and nodded

I pointed to the prospect and pointed to the garage

"Ill go into town for awhile here's my number call me when its done" She said sweetly to me

"Yeah. Yeah" I was being nice by fixer her car for two reasons

One: She kind of like my half sister.

Two: She's Abel's sister

However, I still hated the bitch I just knew if something happened to her on the drive home it would be on my mind for not stopping her and asking if she would like me to fix it.

3 hours later Abel and I had the car fixed and ready to go. We had Lisa call her though Abel didn't want to talk to her and I knew if I rang her I would scream at her.

Half an hour later, she turned up with four guys.

I looked at Abel in confusion. He shrugged and went inside leaving me alone with the stupid crazy bitch.

I throw the keys at her when I thought that she was to close for my liking

"Its done you shouldn't have any troubles with it for awhile we changed the oil changed the brakes fixed the noses its all pretty clean under there now just make sure you take it to a mechanic at least once every 3 months" I seen the guys standing next to her slowly walk towards me. I seen the biggest guy on the left pull a shot gun from behind his back and put it straight in my face I didn't flinch or move I kept calm. Before he could do anything I hurd at least 40 gun clicks come from behind me but the guy kept his shoot gun up straight at my face.

"Put the guns down or I shoot her to little peaces" Big guy said

"Put the gun down or we shoot you up so bad"

"Im not scared of dieing" The big guy said

"And what you think I am?" I asked

"Shut up Elizabeth" I hurd Alex, say

"Why im not scared of this big fuck he's just lucky I haven't put him on his ass yet" the big guy laughed

"Like you could' I smiled

"I wouldn't say that man she likely to take that gun of you and stuff it up your ass"

and next thing I knew I smacked the gun away from my face I kicked him right between the legs I grabbed the gun out of his hands and pointed it at his face

"What were you just saying?" I asked smugly

"Im not scared"

"You should be" I turned and pointed the gun at Becky "Listen to me a listen to me carefully I love my brother he is like my best friend fuck he's married to my best friend. I don't want to hurt him and I know that he will be pissed at me because I killed his just found out older sister so you better get into that fucking car of yours with your ugly fucker here" I pointed the gun back at the guy that was pointing his at me. "and leave go far, far away don't ever and I repeat ever step foot in this town cause next time I will put a bullet in your head and I will make it look like another gang shot you" I clicked my gun readying it to shot "RUN" I screamed

Oh and did she run I have only seen one other person run like that and that was me she was in the car and so were the others and she was gone.

Once they gates were closed I dropped the gun and fell to the ground… laughing

"Oh shit she gone into shock" I hurd Uncle Opie say

"No she's not" Alex said "She's laughing at the fact that she just did that" I seen him kneel in front of me "Isn't that right baby?" I nodded and he was right I don't do that but I did and I wasn't scared of him okay yeah he had a gun pointed at my face but really it kind of feels like every day life

"You alright princess" I seen Juice come into my view

"Yeah just one of the fun things of every day life" I laughed, "I can't wait to go to New York just have ONE day without drama" I looked up at everyone and I seen mum and Hazel crying. I jumped up hugging them both "Please don't cry you gonna set me of then im gonna set Lisa of and then its gonna go from bad to worse"

"To late" I hurd Lisa whimper out

"Shit" before I knew it I was crying.

_I couldn't do it im really bad at writing goodbyes im going to write bits and peaces of her movie making while she on the plain _

One year 2 days and 6 hours later

Tell me what you think please I really want to hear what you have to say  
>Prob only 6 chapters left :D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Its already been a year since I left time has flied by. It's been amazing getting to know new people and seeing new things.  
>Lisa wasn't there as long as I was she was told she wasn't needed because she didn't have that much parts in the movie so she didn't need to be there so she flue back to charming after the first week. She helped me settle in being there it was nice being by myself not having to worry about other people all the time.<p>

Courtney lives with us now well with Alex at the moment until I get home she been staying with him for a month now she's finally settling at first she was scared of all the new people and missed Rachael or as she called her Ant Rachael. She loves it now though mum has brought her thousands of things clothes shoes everything a little girl could dream of.

Alex and I haven't really talked that often its really hard for both of us we text all the time sometimes will text till we fall asleep sometimes it could go on all night sometimes I could be so tired and we wouldn't even talk at all.

**Richards pov (**_new prospect_**)**  
>Dani and I where working on the car that had been sitting on the lot for a week now when we hurd a bike coming up the street. We both turned looking at the bike pulling into the drive I hadn't seen that bike before but then again we had only been prospects for a month now. The guy jumped of the bike well at least we thought it was a guy until we hurd the click of heels we looked the chick up and down then asked her who she was, she took of her helmet and smiled at us.<p>

"Im the new mechanic" She put out her hand "Hi" she smiled. We both looked at her hand like it was diseased "Okay then. What are your boys names?"

"Dik" I said Dik cause its short for Richard its in the dictionary

"Dani" you fuckin dumb shit said part of his real name

"Im looking for Jax is he here?" she questioned Dani and I moved in a protective motion covering her path towards… well any where

"No he's not at the moment" she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She jumped back on her bike putting on her helmet but she stopped and pulled out her phone and text someone once she finished she was of her bike and before I seen it coming she kicked me in the face. Dani jumped in to action swinging and missing her.

"Man, you need to get the hell outta…" Dani yelled but suddenly a leather fist slammed into his face and knocked him to the ground she kicked him in the gut I jumped up and she turned around kicking me in the back of the knee knocking me down she grabbed the back of my head and smacked it against the ground. I felt my nose brake and I felt blood start to piss out of it I looked up and seen her moving towards Dani. I tried to get up and help him but I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed. I seen him stand up and she took a running jump at him and kicked him in the chest he fell backwards and landed on him like a perfect dance kind of move. Then it clicked who she was. But before I could say anything else I was out cold.

Dani's pov

I seen Dik's head fall smack on the ground and I knew he was out I looked up at the girl who was on top of me and smiled at her because then I realized who she was but then cringed because I knew I was going to get shit for this later.

"Your Elizabeth teller aren't you?" she smiled and nodded

"That would be me" she jumped of me and put her hand out helping me up.

"Im sorry for swinging at you" hoping to cover my ass with the club

"Nah its fine I told dad that I was going to do this that's who I was texting so your covered its if you hit me then you would be dead" I cringed and stepped away from her

"Their inside" she laughed smiling at me

"Give me a hand taking this one inside ill check you out I think I may have fucked you guys up a bit" We picked up Dik and took him inside as we walked in we seen that the place was empty

Elizabeth's pov

"They must be in church give me a minute" I put Dik down on the ground and started to walk towards the door until Dani stepped in front of me

"I cant let you in there if I do I could get killed" he actually looked scared

"I can promise you when you're the daughter of the president the niece of the VP sister to one of the full club members and daughter of the queen of charming you can get away with almost everything and this is one thing I can get away with" I smiled slapping his cheek lightly. I acted like I stumbled back opening the door as I did and fell backwards hitting the ground. I quickly stood up smiling at everyone

"Sorry" I smiled at them all and started to walk out but before I could take a step I was tackled to the ground I looked and seen Abel was the one that tackled "hello to you to" I said laughing

"How the hell did you get here I thought you weren't coming in till tomorrow" he said sounding a little mad

"Oh sorry did you want me to leave and come back tomorrow?" I asked smiling at him

"Hell no but you may have to hide from the girls till tomorrow they have been planning this surprise welcome home party for you since you left" I laughed

"I will go home to Alex and stay that way until I have to be here" he smiled and helped me up of the ground giving me a big bear hug spinning me around. Before I could even blink, I was in a different set of arms until I stopped at the one set of arms that I was looking for

"Hi daddy" I laughed my feet weren't touching the ground one bit he was holding me up and tightly

"I missed you little girl" he put me down taking a look at me "You look so different" I laughed

"Yeah in a good way or bad way?"

"Both good because your not my baby girl any more your more mature and bad because your not my baby girl any more" I smiled and gave him a hug whispering in his ear

"Ill always be your little girl daddy"

"Not for long" I hurd him whisper back I looked at him confused

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing you're a grown woman im just seeing you more that way now" I smiled and kissed his cheek

I turned around and seen that everyone was sitting back in there seats  
>"ill let you guys get back to church sorry for falling in like that and ill see you tomorrow." I started to walk out but I quickly turned around. "And remember no telling the girls ill get killed and you boys will get killed for telling me about the party. Ill rock up tomorrow like I did today I just wont beat the shit out of your prospects." I pointed behind me blow them a kiss and waved bye as I walked out. As the door was closing I hurd the boys laughing which made me laugh. I jumped on my bike and put my helmet on. As I did I seen mum and Lisa pull into the driveway. I quickly turned my bike on revving it as hard as I could trying to get the boys attention which it did they came running out I pointed over to mum and Lisa and they quickly ran over to them helping them with things in the boot. They were both looking at me trying to figure out who I was but I quickly rode out of there before they could. I rode as fast as I could towards Alex's once I got close I turned the bike of and walked with it up the street and pulled into his drive way I kept the helmet on and sat one the bike a sexy as I could and called him. I hurd the phone ringing inside I hurd Court screaming that she's has it. She loud. I hurd her voice when she answered<p>

"hewo unwle Alex's pwace" I laughed at her cute voice

"Hello Courtney its aunt Eli" She screamed

"Unwle Alex its Aunt Ewi" I hurd the phone being moved around and then I hurd my mans voice

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey baby" I hurd a thud on the other end of the line then I hurd Court laughing

"What did you just do" I laughed

"I went to fall backwards on the chair and court moved it before I could sit down" I tried not to laugh but I had to "Don't laugh at me she only got that from Abel he did it to Thomas the other day" I laughed harder

"Im sorry but I know what will cheer you up but it means you have to get up and go outside it should be there by now" I hurd the phone moving around then I seen him walk past the window "Where are you now?"

"Just about to open-"

"Stop and wait 5 seconds and call me back when you've opened you gift" I quickly put the phone in my pocket and laid back. I seen the door open and him and court come running outside he walked over to me and looked at me closely

"Unwle is dat a statue?" he looked down at her

"I don't know baby girl why don't you go over there and touch it and find out" she took a step closer and put her hands on my arm and pushed it I put all my strength in keeping me up.  
>She took a step back<p>

"Nw statue am is soft" I smiled

"Elizabeth" Alex whispered

"The one and only baby" I jumped up standing on the bike and took my helmet of "How you doing gorges I hurd your girl friend isn't in town till tomorrow do you wanna go inside and make the bed rock" I smile at him. But he shock his head

"Im sorry I cant do that I love her to much to ever do that to her" I smiled and did a back flip of the bike it hurt a little with heels but I ignored the pain

"Im glad that she can trust you then" I stepped towards him and lend forward kissing his ear lightly then whispering in it "But if you don't take me right now I think I might exploded" I felt his arms wrap around my body and pulled me close to his body.

"Your not the only one baby but we have a small little problem that starts with C" I pulled back and seen Court standing there watching us

"Hi honey" I crouched down to her height "I missed your litt-" but before I could finish I hurd a van pull up behind me I turned and seen 5 guys with masks jump out they went to grab Court but I quickly jumped in front of her and they took me instead. I seen Alex come running towards us but one of the guys got to him before he could get to us. I tried to fight them of me but one of the guys punched me in the face I hurd court screaming I was lying on the ground in the van I could see Alex holding Court keeping her away from the guys. He ran back inside as the van door closed. I knew he was trying to keep court safe so I wasn't mad at him for not helping.

_**Who can be kidnapping well adult napping Elizabeth lolz could it be a joke or can it be real please review and tell me what you think :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

"Shut your screaming up bitch" I groaned at the pain that I felt in my wrists they had the ropes tied up really hard I could feel the rope ripping into my skin I whimpered out in pain

"Your only going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling' I hurd a guy whisper in my ear I hurd the voice before

"Den?" I whispered

"The one and only nice to see you again Elizabeth" I snorted

"Id like to say the same but I cant see you"

"Well you properly not going to either" I laughed

"How did you know I was back in town?"

"We had someone following you in New York did you think we would let you get away with leaving like that" he laughed "Your smart Elizabeth but not smart enough"

"How did you find out my real name?"

"Ahh like we said we had someone following you"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I wanted to know why it was me that he had to go for

"Because you're the princes and when we tried to get one of the other two they had to much SAMCRO guys around"

"You mean you have still been trying to get SONS girls the whole year I was gone?"

"Yep why did they tell you we stopped" I nodded "Well aren't they smart trying to keep it from you"

"But why were you following me in New York I was thousands of miles away but you had someone watching me?"

"Well you see you're the main girl as we can tell by your tattoo" he pushed me to the side lifting my shirt up looking at it "And they will do what ever I ask for you especially that little boy toy of yours and that cute little girl that's always with him now"

"You leave them the hell out of this" I screamed

"Oh touché I love it"

"So what is it with SAMCRO?" I wanted to change the subject away from them

"We are tired of you assholes thinking that you run the show. It's time for something a little bit different so where taking over your family get you back when they leave Charming" I laughed

"They love me they really do but if you think that they are going to give up SAMCRO just for me you have another thing coming" I felt the van stop then bag come of my head.

I let my eyes adjust to the light when I seen who was around me it was all the guys from the diner that day. I looked around further and seen a house about a mile away it had a long drive way.

Den grabbed my hair and dragged my out of the van I tried to stand as he was dragging me across the concrete he turned me over so my chest and chin was dragging across the ground. I started to cry out in pain.

I could hear people laughing at me.

Once we got to the house he lifted me up bridal style and carried me into one of the bedrooms he tied my hands to the head bored and tied my ankles the legs at the end of the bed. Grabbed his knife and cut of my clothes until I was down to bra and under wear.

I started to squirm when I seen all the boys walk in watching me. After a few minutes of watching me, Den came and sat down next to me.

"Now im going to call your little family but I don't know who I should call so why don't you tell me" I looked at him closely trying to find out if he was serious he defiantly was

"What time is it?" I knew if I could work out times then I could figure out who was where

"20 to 3" I nodded

"Ring Lisa she should be working at TM right now which means she will be around the rest of the club" he nodded taking his phone out oh is pocket and untying one of my hands.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Lisa's number and gave it to him he tied my hand back up and pushed speaker the pushed call. I hurd the numbers dialing and then the phone starting to ring.

After four rings she answered

"Teller Marrow mechanics how may I help you?"

"Lisa right?" Den asked

"Who's asking?"

"Mind your business you can help me though by getting of that pretty little ass walk into the club house and put this phone on speaker? A very beautiful girls life depends on it"

"I cant the phone isn't a portable" she's lying the phone is portable they all are

"Then go get them and bring them to where you are" I was hoping that Alex had rang and told everyone by then

"Would this girl be Elizabeth?" I guess he did

"Guess the boy friend told everyone then" I smiled

"Then you would be guessing right you know we wont let you get away with this right" Den laughed

"Just put SAMCRO on the phone" she huffed I hurd the door open then her heels clicking against the ground as she walked. I hurd the door open and all the talking in the room stopped and it was silent

"Its him," she said

"Well hello SAMCRO" den said laughing

"Where's Elizabeth" I hurd Abel yell

"She's sitting right here with me"

"Prove it" I hurd Dad yell. Den motioned for me to speak

"Hi daddy"

"Elizabeth" I hurd dad whimper

"Where are you? I thought you were in New York." Mum said

"I was" I cried Den was laughing at me "If my feet and hands weren't tied to this fucking bed I would kick your ass right now" I screamed at him.

He jumped up punching me in the face I was in so much pain when I felt my cheekbone crack but I didn't let him know it

"Really you want to start that remember you're the one naked on a bed in front of 10 guys and you have no way to defend your self" I felt the tears form in my eyes but I tried my best to hold them back

"You touch one hair on my baby girls head I will rip your body to peaces feed you to the dogs burn your bones then piss on your ashes" I hurd mum yell. 'Go mummy Go mummy Go mummy' I was doing a little dance in my head

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

"No I think she sounds about right" I hurd Alex's voice

"Alex" I whimpered

"Hi baby are you okay?" I looked down at my chest

"Yeah peachy not a scratch on my body" before I could say anything Else Den hung up the phone

"I see a lot of people love you after all" he said smiling

"Well all have to love someone"

"Who was the feisty lady that told me she was going to piss on my ashes?"

"My mum" I whispered. This felt like the craziest kid napping situation EVER

"Oh the one that got kidnapped all those years ago by that Salazar guy?" I nodded

"She's a pretty brave chick to kill his girl like that"

"She's didn't mean to kill her she was defending her self and cut her neck in the wrong place"

"She didn't mean im sure she was cheering about it" He walked over running his hand up leg running over the center of my body to my stomach then stopped at my breasts grabbing a hold of them I tried to squirm away from his touch but it made him grip harder the tears over spilled on my eyes

"_Please_" I whispered begging him not to do what he was thinking. He shook his head walking over to me and punched me in the face knocking me out.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up to a sharp pain in my legs I lifted my head a bit and seen Den holding a knife against the middle of my leg

"Well look who's up."

"Fuck off" I growled just then the guy on my right slapped the shit out of me.

"Watch your mouth bitch." He lifted the knife up cutting me leg but not deep enough to hit any veins I felt the blood trickle down my leg

"Fuck you" I said. He slapped me again

"If I was you I would shut your mouth or else" I cringed I knew what or else meant, I looked around and seen nothing around me but windows that were covered with black paper

"How long was I out for?"

"About 3 days you woke up a couple times but went right back to sleep thanks to our little drug" I choked on my air

"You drugged me?"

"Oh it was only a drug that puts you to sleep you are fine. I do though think its time to call your little family again"

He pulled out my number

"Elizabeth" I hurd Alex yell

"No but you want to put me on speaker… if you don't do what I say ill rip her apart"

"What?" I hurd mum yell

"Why hello im guessing this would be Elizabeth's mother?"

"Where is my daughter you stupid ugly pr-" someone else speaking cut her of

"Please can you let her go she never did anything wrong to you" that was Alex

"Oh funny that why don't you ask her little brother what she did to me"

"Thomas" I hurd someone yell, "What do you know about Elizabeth hurting someone" Den looked down at me laughing

"That guy from the school parking lot" Alex spoke up again 'She told me she stabbed some guy at the school parking lot protecting Thomas"

"Den" I hurd Thomas, say

"You remember my name" Den said

"Uroa Lacepa Ab-" Den covered my mouth

"Shut up bitch" Den said covering my mouth

"She's smart Den she will kill you when your not looking" I hurd Hazel I smiled into Den's hand he slapped me in the face

"Oh come on why did you have to hit me I was just smiling" I hurd a few growls on the phone

"You're a smart ass bitch aren't you I tell you to watch your mouth and you don't and my man beats the shit out of you then-"

"Not the first time of had the shit beaten out of me you know that you've seen the bruises"

"I want SAMCRO out of business in Charming" he spat out looking at me angrily

"Fuck you" I hurd Alex scream. He turned around sticking his finger in the cut he made on my leg I screamed out in pain

"Don't piss him of Alex _please_," I cried out

"Where coming baby"

"You better hurry up then she doesn't have much longer" he shot his gun at the wall then hung up then turned the gun at me "Tell me how you know where we are?" I laughed

"Ive lived in this town my entire life my brother and i use to come out here this place is right next to where him and I use to come' Den turned and ripped the paper of that was covering the window

"All I see is road then trees"

"Send one of your guys out of there you'll see"

_**Alex's Pov**_

"Have you found anything?" Jax asked juice

Its been 3 days since the kidnapped Elizabeth

"I think I did. I mean I can't be so sure but I found out that the family has a hidden warehouse outside of Charming." Juice said

"Then lets go and search it." Jax said as he got up

"But they also have an abandoned house in Nevada and an abandon cabin in, Ireland and… New York" Juice said as Jax huffed and sat down.

"Well we know she's not in New York that's for dam sure"

So she could be at anyone of those locations." Jax asked and juice nodded

"Shit I say we spilt up and search each location." Tig spoke up and every nodded.

"No they know we are coming and they know that if we split up there will more of a chance of them out numbering us." Jax told everyone at the table. He then looked at his son.

"What do you think Abel?" He stood up and walked over to Juice

"Do you have a map with the locations?" Abel asked Juice nodded and pulled out a map and had the three locations circle. Abel study the places then sighed.

"I want you to go on map search on Google and check them out see if you can see anything" Juice nodded and started to type away which pissed me of

"Fuck no. Are you fucking kidding me. She could be out there dying" I said jumping up from my seat it shocked everyone because I haven't said anything in 3 days

"You fucking think I want to do it this way… that's my fucking sister out there' Abel Yelled in my face

"Alex man" Jax said Pushing us apart "That's my daughter they have and as much as I want to go to all these locations and tear them down im not going to. Abel knows Liza better then any of us do even you they have this weird connection so I trust him"

"Are you fucking kidding me." I looked at everyone and they had moved over to where Juice was sitting since I last spook

"Fine." I yelled as I stormed out leaving the door open. I sat at the bar grabbing a beer.

Its been 3 days who know what they could have done to her and they want to look of fucking map shit she's out there.

I was sitting there drowning my self in my beer when I flashed backed to the day she was taken

Flashback 3 days earlier

Courtney had finaly sat down after Tara and Lisa left when the phones started to ring I growned and was about to get up and answer it but Courtney beat me to it

"I got it I got it" She was so cute "hewo unwle Alex's pwace" sometimes she couldn't get the word quite out though . I hurd a giggle on the other end of the phone I looked at Court confused until she started to scream "Unwle Alex its Aunt Ewi" I quickly grabbed the phone of off her

"Elizabeth?" I said

"Hey baby" I went to sit down but before I seen it she pulled the chair away from me and I fell flat on the floor

"What did you just do" She laughed

"I went to fall backwards on the chair and court moved it before I could sit down." She started to laugh. GOD I missed her laugh "Don't laugh at me she only got that from Abel he did it to Thomas the other day" That made her laugh harder

"Im sorry but I know what will cheer you up but it means you have to get up and go outside it should be there by now" I hurd the phone moving around then I seen him walk past the window "Where are you now?"

"Just about to open-"

"Stop and wait 5 seconds and call me back when you've opened your gift" I smiled and hung up putting the phone on the table by the door.

As I opened the door I looked and seen a bike sitting in my drive way with what looked like a girl sitting on it.

I was confused as to what it was Elizabeth gave me.  
>Court and I run over to the bike we both stared at it confused until Court pulled me out of the trance that I was in<p>

"Unwle is dat a statue?" I looked down at her. I had no clue

"I don't know baby girl why don't you go over there and touch it and find out" She smiled walking over to it she seemed a bit skeptical at first but then she put her hands against the arms I seen her push but nothing happened.

She took a step back

"Nw statue am is soft" Soft why would it be so- then it clicked

"Elizabeth" I whispered

"The one and only baby" I hurd her amazing voice.

She jumped up standing on the bike and took her helmet of

"How you doing gorges I hurd your girl friend isn't in town till tomorrow do you wanna go inside and make the bed rock" I seen her smile. So she wants to play that game.

"Im sorry I cant do that I love her to much to ever do that to her" She smiled at me then before I seen it coming she did a back flip of the bike. That had to hurt with those shoes on

"Im glad that she can trust you then" She stepped towards me and lend forward kissing my ear lightly.

Everything in body was screaming for me to take her right then and there as ruff as I could… but I held back.

Then she whispered in my ear

"But if you don't take me right now I think I might exploded" I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her as close as I could to my body

"Your not the only one baby but we have a small little problem that starts with C" She pulled back smiling and looked at Court

"Hi honey" She crouched down. I stepped back and looked around at the street I could hear Elizabeth talking.

As I was looking around I seen a van driving up the street I didn't think it was anything until I seen it pull into the drive way 5 guys jumped out and ran at Elizabeth and Courtney but Elizabeth stepped in front of her I quickly ran over to them but one of the guys punched me in the face knocking me down. I looked up and seen Elizabeth trying to fight the guys of but one of them punched her in the face. I could hear Courtney screaming I jumped up as fast as I could and ran over to her as the guys took Elizabeth I wanted to help her but I couldn't not with out getting us all killed.

I looked and seen her lying on the floor of the van I seen her she looked calm but I could see in her eyes that she was scared. As the van started to drive away, I ran into the house ringing Jax from my cell I grabbed a few of courts things. He didn't answer which pissed me of making me punch a hole in the wall. I started to run out to car when I hurd my cell ringing. I answered it automatically

"Hello" I yelled

"Wow Alex bro calm down I know you're happy about Elizabeth bu-" I cut him of

"Some guys just pulled up to the house and kidnapped her Court and I are on our way to TM" I hung up got in the car and sped of towards TM once we got there everyone was outside waiting for us.

I got Courtney out, gave her to Lisa, and explained what happened. After I explained everything that happened Jax and Abel where gone followed by a few club members Tara was on the ground crying. Lisa walked over to her, Tara pulled Courtney, and Lisa to her I just stood there shocked thinking.

I just stood there I let her go I didn't help her at all. I could see the fear in her eyes and I did nothing.

I don't know how long we all stood there for but we where pulled out of what ever we where in by the sound of bikes coming up the street. I turned around and seen them all pull in and get of there bikes going straight to the club house. Abel walked over to Lisa whispering in her ear she got up and ran to the office he walked over to Tara picking up Court and holding her and told Tara something she got up and ran inside. Abel walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"She will be okay Alex I know you feel like you could have done more but you couldn't have if you had they could have taken all 3 of you and we wouldn't have even known it would have happened until tomorrow when she was dew in." he lent forward hugging me.  
><em><strong>End flashback<strong>_

I was sitting at the bar thinking when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket

Elizabeth

"Elizabeth' I yelled everyone came running out

"No but you want to put me on speaker… if you don't do what I say ill rip her apart" I put it on speaker

"What?" Tara yelled

"Why hello im guessing this would be Elizabeth's mother?"

"Where is my daughter you stupid ugly pr-" I cut her of

"Please can you let her go she never did anything wrong to you"

"Oh funny that why don't you ask her little brother what she did to me"

"Thomas" Jax yelled, "What do you know about Elizabeth hurting someone" I hurd laughing

"That guy from the school parking lot" I spoke up 'She told me she stabbed some guy at the school parking lot protecting Thomas"

"Den" Thomas, said

"You remember my name" This Den said

"Uroa Lacepa Ab-" I hurd Elizabeth yell I looked at everyone confused

"Shut up bitch" Den yelled

"She's smart Den she will kill you when your not looking" Hazel said I smiled at her then I hurd a slapping noise

"Oh come on why did you have to hit me I was just smiling" I Growled in anger I hurd a few of the others as well

"You're a smart ass bitch aren't you I tell you to watch your mouth and you don't and my man beats the shit out of you then-" I froze

"Not the first time of had the shit beaten out of me you know that" I felt like the beer in my stomach was going to come up

"I want SAMCRO out of business in Charming" Den spat out

"Fuck you" I yelled into the phone then I hurd the one thing I didn't want to hear Elizabeth screaming out in pain

"Don't piss him of Alex _please_," My vomit was coming up more

"Where coming baby," I said with as much love as I could

"You better hurry up then she doesn't have much longer" Them I hurd a gun shoot and the phone died I don't know how but I made it just in time to throw my guts up into the trash can next to the bar.

I see Tara come stand next to me with a bottle of water I sat on the ground with my head against the bar and drank some water

No one had said anything but I finally spook up

"What does Uroa Lacepa Ab mean is it French or something?"

"No" Abel finally said "Lisa" He said running down to his apartment the door flow open

Lisa hadn't moved since she fainted after the first phone call she will eat when Abel or I would bring her something she cried a few times when she seen me but she never talked.

She jumped in shock when she hurd the door bang

"What does" Abel turned to me

"Uroa Lacepa Ab Mean" I asked her head snapped up and looked at me

"Was it Uroa Lacepa Ab then she was cut of?" I nodded but I was shocked how did she know it was Elizabeth

"What does it mean" I asked again

"She was going to say Abel not Ab she said 'Our place Abel' " we all turned to Abel

"Our place" he sat down putting his face in his hands. After a minute he jumped up saying 'Our place, Our place' He ran back to Church, and looked at the papers "I know where she is" he jumped up grabbing his gun

We all followed The girls screamed out for us to bring her back Tara tried to stop me as I got on my bike. I have had my bike with me since I dropped Court of

"I have to" I whispered she moved out of the way I was next to Abel's bike so I was second to leave I didn't care that Jax was meant to be there I wasn't going to be behind a few seconds.

It took us half an hour to get there but I seen Abel slow down then turn his bike of on to the grass there was nothing there.

He jumped out drawing his gun and headed towards the woods. I jumped of and pulled mine out.

That's right my gun they gave me one the first time they tried to kidnap Court. They had already tried taking Lisa earlier that day.

Tell me what you think please :D  
>Im sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes ive been going crazy with work Everytime iver written it would have been just before ive gone to bed.<br>Im really sorry :D


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

Den pointed to a few guys and told them to cheek it out.

Once they where gone Den came over and undid my legs which hurt a little but that's properly because they have been tied up for 3 days. He then undid my hands but retied them together behind my back

"Come on bitch if they're coming and im going down your going with me" he pulled me up quickly I screamed out when I felt my legs hit the floor "Oh did I forget to tell you… I broke your legs," I screamed at him I never wanted to hit some on so bad in my life.

He got in my face and started to laugh he pushed me to the ground kicking me in the ribs he didn't hit me that hard but I screamed out in pain it

"Oh did I forget to tell you that to I broke some of your ribs" I growled but that hurt "it was really easy to brake them by the way" I glared at him then looked down at me stomach it was Black and blue

"Come on" I cried

He laughed and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder I screamed out in pain. He laughed harder and pulled me out towards the front yard he picked up an AK-47 on the way out once we got to some spot he dropped me on the ground. I didn't want to make a noise didn't want the to know I was weaker any more then they had seen.

After 5 minutes I hurd trees brunches snapping Den lifted me up and set me in front of him my legs where just holding me up. After a few seconds they all stepped out on front of the trees dad Abel and Uncle Opie in front.

Thank god Alex wasn't there I would be kicking some ass when I was better.

"Take one step closer and I blow her brains out" they all stopped "I swear to god if you don't let us go I will kill her" Den states.

"Not going to happen" Abel said I smiled and at him I seen his body twitch a bit I knew he wanted to do something and I knew what it was.

"You have two options, you let her go and we kill you, or you continue standing there, and we kill you, either way your you die' Dad said as he raised his gun so did everyone else

Den started to laugh "You don't think if you shoot me your not going to shoot her" he moved me a little so I was covering his body.

Fucking prick should cover him self

I seen them all lower their gun

"No" I cried I wanted to drop to the ground but Den wrapped his arms around my ribs

"I do have to say she was fun to have around boys having goes at her" I seen all the boys freeze then relax

"You know you should take us up on our offer to let her go' Den laughed

"Like I said if you shoot me you shoot her"

"You know the thing is they would miss and maybe get her but I wont" Den dropped me to the ground spinning around pointing his gun at Alex.

"No" I cried.

I grabbed a hold of Dens leg and with all the power that I had left punched him in the knee I hurd the snap as it broke.

He screamed and fell on top of me. I ground when he landed on my ribs. Alex and Abel ran over pushing him of off me his head was lying next to me so I punched him in the face knocking me out.

Alex dropped down next to me he went to grab me into a hug but stopped looking me over he took his jumper of and throw it over my body I seen Abel and Dad next they pulled there jumpers of and throw them over me. I looked up at all 3 and they where crying

"My baby girl" Dad cried Abel and Dad dropped down next to me crying I looked and seen Alex crying

"Im okay" I whispered

"How are you okay they… They ra-" I cut Abel

"No they didn't trust me I would know if they did and they didn't" All there heads shot up looking at me I seen the rest of the boys standing around me. "They didn't rape me I promise you they broke most of my ribs both of my legs my cheek and cut a few lines over my body and I have a gravel rash but im good." Alex dropped down kissing me lightly

"Guys we have to get her out of here I can see blood on the ground" they all turned I sat up and little and seen blood coming out from under me

"Shit its just the cut on my leg its not that bad"

Abel bent down and ran his hand through my hair

"Hey little girl" I smiled and laid my head on his legs

"Hey full fledged member" I giggled at him "Congratulations big boy" he lent down and I gave him a quick hug.

As he did I hurd Den laughing behind me, I cringed but it wasn't because I was scared it was because of the anger that was running through my body at that moment that scared me.

As Abel moved back I grabbed the gun next to him and turned my body to face Den and shoot him twice in the legs he screamed out in pain. I hurd the boys laughing next to me. I turned and seen Alex standing there smiling at me

"You wont to get me out of here handsome" He smiled bending down and lifting me up bridal style all the boys ran towards me when I screamed out I pain when he touched one of the many cuts on my back. "Im okay" I laughed at them all "Im sore but im okay just deal with all the ass holes… apart from Den I wont you to tie him up to one of the beds actually the one in there that I was in and light the house on fire." I smiled when Abel grinned pulling out his lighter "Thanks bro" I waved at everyone as Alex started to walk away. Once we where out of sight Alex stopped and kissed me. I was stingy in my enjoyment, having waited so long for my dose of him.

"Now that's what I call a kiss" I smiled at him

"Good but now its time to get you out of here ill call your mum and let her know where on the way to the hospital" I smiled and nodded

As Alex put me down he grabbed his phone and started to call mum when I hurd the bush rustling I moved forward grabbing Alex's gun and turned to face the bush. Alex spun around watching me just as I was about to shoot Abel and dad walked through it they both put there hands up at the same time.

"God I almost shot you don't you know better then to sneak up on a girl who was kidnapped" I hurd more laughter coming from the bush "What are you laughing at?"

"Your mum said the same thing after she was kidnapped" Uncle Opie said as he walked out "She said it a lot actually" I shook my head and put the gun back into Alex's waist band as he hung up from talking to mum

"She's on her way to the hospital she said she will meet us there" I nodded he gave me his helmet and we speed of towards the hospital. As we where going I could see my vision start to blur and I knew I was going to pass out. I slapped Alex's leg and yelled stop, he quickly pulled up and turned and looked at me. I seen dad and Abel pull up next to us. I seen that Abel had his jumper rapped around his waist

"Give me your jumper" he jumped of and passed it to me "Alex tie my hands together in front of your chest" They all looked at me like I was stupid. "Unless you wont run over by a bunch of bikers added to my injuries do it now." He quickly tied my hands. "Now lets go" I laid my head between Alex's shoulder blades and passed out like that.

I don't remember much about what happened next but I remember mum yelling my name and Alex screaming at her to do something. Then everything went black and silent then someone popped up in front of me.

"Hi who are you?" I asked

"My name is Thomas iam you uncle" im sure if my mouth could it would be on the floor right now

"Your not alive though" I said picking my mouth back up "And im not dead"

"You better not die you have a family down there that loves you with all there heart you have a man who wants to marry you. Elizabeth Teller you better get your ass back on that earth before I kick it" I smiled

"I think I would have loved you as my uncle" he smiled and nodded

"Yeah I know im awesome" I laughed but was stopped when I felt my chest flick forward and a shock go through me. I tried to block the pain that was passing through my body

"What is that?" I felt it again

"Don't fight it Elizabeth I know its in you nature to fight against pain but don't fight against this one" I felt it again "Im sorry for what im going to do my mother told me to never hit a woman but this is for your own good" he came over kissed my cheek. I felt another shock go through my body and before I knew it Thomas punched me in the face knocking me flat on the ground.

I whispered out "Your mum was right to tell you to never hit woman" before I could say anything else I passed out AGAIN

"Elizabeth you wake up you hear me don't you be a selfish bitch-" I hurd Lisa yell which made me laugh

"Did she just laugh" I hurd Abel say

"Hey bitch" I laughed again

"She did Drew get the doctor"

I couldn't think of a good hospital scene so I just decided to skip when she gets out ill explain her injuries as we go :D

Finally after two weeks in this crap hospital I can finally go home.

After I woke up mum explained what happened to me and what was wrong. Apparently I had 6 broken ribs both of my legs were broken my cheek bone was cracked the scrapes on my chest cut through a layer of my skin and I needed stitches in a few of my cuts all together it was fourteen stitches. The stitches are out and my ribs have healed quite a bit you can see the scratches on my chest but there more scares now then anything.

"Hey baby girl you ready to go" I looked up and seen Dad standing in front of me with uncle Opie

"Yeah iam" Alex wasn't here to take me home because he was at home preparing the house for wheel chair access not that I needed it much anymore apparently one of my legs was only just cracked so I have a cast on one and a boot on the other.

_**5 months later**_

So last 5 months have been the longest 5 months of my life mum Alex dad everyone has made me stay in the house. I think the only time I left was when I had to pick up Court from daycare because Alex was going to be late home from work or I was at the studio I brought fixing it up.

I named it **Elizabeth's Studio **I know ironic being that it is a studio but its my place so oh well

It was a studio for kids to come and dance or sing or just be around people something that a lot of kids need a place to be them selves a place where Lisa and I can teach people Karate or dance or how to sing or read it was for all people between the ages of 5 to 18.

They wont let me leave the house because apparently a couple of the guys got away that day and there worried that there going to come after me again I know there not because they have to be the worlds stupidest people if they do. Im sure the only time I have left the house I had to be with Alex.

"THIS HOUSE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY" I screamed After 5 months 2 days 6 hours 34 minutes and 22 seconds I finally thought SCREW it iam getting out of here I went to my room throw on a pair of jeans grabbed my bag and throw in a pair of shorts. I was gonna change when I got to TM.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed the keys for my bike of the hook and walked out to the garage as I went to start the bike when I felt someone standing be hind me. I spun around flinging my legs and hitting the person to the ground I looked and seen the prospect Dik lying there I laughed jumping of and checking on him.

"Are you okay" I laughed as he stood up

"Yeah I just didn't expect for your legs to go swinging at me" I laughed

"Don't you know better snick up on a biker chick"

"Nah mamma never taught me that"

"Well here's your first lesion. Don't" He smiled and nodded

"So where are you going any way I was told to make sure you didn't go any where and if you do to follow you"

"Im going to Tm I wont to finish my stuff in the shed I promise that's where im going"

"Alright lets go then" I jumped back on the bike a speed out of the drive way with Dik following close behind me. Once I pulled into TM Dik kept driving going straight past. I shrugged taking of my helmet I looked around and seen a few of the guys in the garage. I also seen Alex with Court I smiled and waved at Court when she seen me she took of running for me. Alex had his back to me so he didn't see me pull in so he was shocked when Court ran of until he seen me he smiled then frowned at me when he did.

I picked Court up when she got to me

"What are you doing here?" Alex said walking over to us

"Im here because I wont to be here and im sick of people telling me I cant go out im big enough and ugly enough to take care of my self I know you wont to protect me but im fine" Alex nodded kissing my head once he reached us

'Oh doesn't matter anyone I was going to come pick you up soon any way your dad wants you to write a thing for your mum and him for tonight for your mums surprise wedding anniversary"

"But that's not for another week"

"That's why its now if it was on the day it wouldn't be a surprise" I smiled at my dad as he put his hands together and got on his knees begging. I smiled and nodded

"Thank you baby girl"

**later that night its was Elizabeth's turn to say her poem **

"Okay I really didn't have much time to write this so do get mad if it sucks"

"Its you it will never suck" I seen Opie hiding behind Lyla

"Yeah no I know im just awesome" everyone laughed

"Just say the poem" I laughed and shook my head

"Fine here goes

The Reasons We All Love Jax And Tara ?

Because a true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind

Because Tara calls him baby and he calls her babe" Dad smiled at mum

"Because he promises to tell her everything

Because he's always trying to protect her

Because Tara is his constant

Because the only way they sleep is wrapped in each others arms

Because they've loved each other since they can remember

Because she's his favorite place to be

Because Tara is a good mum

Because he didn't forget his first priority

Because trespassers will be stabbed and violators will be shot... twice" Dad laughed and nodded

"Because they had sluty bathroom sex!" mum went bright red and dad froze

"You were made in that sluty bath room sex" I laughed I already new Uncle Opie told me

"Because their shit was crazy when they were kids

Because no matter what happens, Tara promises to be there" mum turned to dad and smiled at him and nodded

"Because Tara is his Old Lady

Because when he's hurt, she's always there

Because when he's trying to scare her, she kisses him and says she'll see him later

Because we don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else" I smiled at Alex then

"Because we're just better human beings when with the person we're supposed to be with

Because Tara wasn't supposed to leave... she belongs there

Because he barely see's the faces of other women

Because when Tara came home, it was like some kind of sign to Jax

Because Tara coming back to Charming gave Jax another shot to do this different

Because she believes he's a good man with a good heart

Because they were high school sweethearts and their love survived a 10 year separation

Because when Jax is with his kids, Tara see's a father who loves his family

Because with Tara, Jax has no fear of being vulnerable or of letting someone in

Because Tara realises it might be same cut, but it's not the same guy

Because Jax admits that with Tara it was First Love

Because he's not afraid to ask her if she loves him

Because his feelings for Tara hasnt changed

Because with Tara, Jax is willing to have relationship chats

Because he asks her not to go anywhere and she promises not to

Because you love the man, you learn to love the club" Mum nodded

"Tara" All the girls said

It was something mum told all the girls when they married there men

"Because if she's going to stay, Jax needs to tell her the whole truth. And he does

Because if she sticks with Jax, he promises she will find her place

Because Tara isnt just any crow eater, Jax loves her - Nan Gemma

Because he hasnt been with anyone since they started

Because his SAMCRO T-Shirt is a good look for her" Mum laughed

"Because JT said there's only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything, or you tell them nothing. Jax chooses to tell Tara everything

Because when she was kidnapped, Jax traded himself for her

Because when she was taken, Jax vowed to find her

Because they took his "Old Lady"

Because he blows her kisses

Because he has grabby hands with no one but her" Everyone laughed and nodded

"Because she knows he's the only man who loves her enough to protect her

I don't know what mum and dad where like back then but I went around today and I asked everyone to tell me something about mum and dad that they feel is them and that's what they all came up with so yeah hope you all liked" I smiled and went to stand next to Alex

"It was beautiful Elizabeth I loved it" Mum said

mum and I started to talk and everyone else started to talk about all there own stuff when I hurd Alex calling for everyone's attention

"I have something that I would like to say" he smiled and walked over to me and got down on one knee pulling out a ring I froze

"Elizabeth Rose Teller I love you so much you make me feel so happy when im with you. I new from the moment that I hurd your voice on that beach that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Elizabeth Rose Teller will you do me the amazing owner of marrying me"

"Yes" I squeaked he jumped up pulling me into a hug spinning me around he put me down and ran outside yelling

"She said Yes" I laughed at the looks everyone was giving me

"Screw you all" I ran out side and grabbed a hold of him "I said YES" I yelled out

I knew from that moment on I was going to be that happiest girl in the world.

**I know it sounds like the end but it isn't there's going to be a few more maybe 7, 8 not sure yet :D**

Review Please :D :D :D


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

That night Alex and I celebrated like there was going to be no tomorrow on and off until we couldn't move.

Thanks to Uncle Opie and Lyla Court was with them for the night.

It was one of those dreams again I had them every night since the kidnapping it's the same right till the end where I die and Den gets away with what he did.

I woke up sitting up straight and looked at Alex sound asleep with his little snore I smiled at him when I seen my ring sparkle

"I love you" I whispered I got up throwing on his t-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked outside grabbing the mail.

I seen Dani and Dik sitting a few houses down in the van. I smiled and waved at them and started to walk back inside when I hurd the roars of the bikes coming up the street. I knew they were not SONS bikes so quickly ran inside screaming for Alex to duck as I ran under the table pushing it to the side just as it hit the ground the gunfire went of

I started to crawl towards the hidden gun but they stopped before I could reach it

A few seconds later the prospects came running in.

"ELIZABETH, ALEX" I stood up and ran staright to the room checking Alex

"Im fine. Go after those bustards I want them dead Courtney could have been here"

They quickly ran out of there. They had just gone when the copes turned up a long with mum and dad but before dad or mum could ask what the hell was going on Sheriff Roosevelt walked through the door, well what's left of it

"Officer" dad and mum nodded

"Teller family. I got a call saying there was a shooting why am I not surprised that it had something to do with SAMCRO"

"It had nothing to do with them," I growled

I was pissed if he sees any one with patches on he jumps to it was there fault

"Excuse me" the Sheriff said

"Your excused to get the hell of my house and stop abusing my family automatically thinking that it was them that did this why would they do it to me or my fiancé"

"Oh fiancé" he looked at Alex shaking his head

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE" I growled at him "You have no right to come into my house like that. The guys that kidnapped me all those months ago did this to my house but you wouldn't known that because you never even looked for me because you are an uptight bustard who needs a good screw because your wife sure as hell isn't doing it for you." My fists start to clench and dad must have seen it because I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me away from the ass hole "Get out of my house before I make you." He smiled at me

"Was that a threat miss Teller?" I smiled and pushed dads arms of me

"No of course not it was just a suggestion" He smiled

"Its sounded like a threat to me. Elizabeth Teller you are under arrest for threatening an officer of the law" I smiled at him

"I don't feel like im under arrest " I smiled at him "Nope I still don't feel like im under arrest, what about you babe" I turned to Alex "Do you feel like im under arrest"

"Nope not even a little bit"

"Give it a minute" The sheriff said smiled back

"Nope still nothing" he stepped forward turning me around and putting cuffs on my wrists I wasn't going to resist just what I wont on my record threatened a cope and resisted arrest.

"How about now" He pulled the cuffs making me fall over and hard I hit my head on his boots, which I might add are steal cappers. I groaned and started to stand up.

Dad and Alex stepped towards me but I shock my head even though it hurt.

"Im fine" I smiled at them "Ill be home in a few hours love you guys" the Sheriff yanked me pulling me out of the house and pushing me outside and pushing me in his Jeep well ugly old peace of shit jeep should I say.

Hours went by and I still hadn't been let out of this crap Jail cell I stood up and started to scream out for people when the sheriff walked in.

"Can I help you Elizabeth?"

"Actually yes you can you can let me the hell out of this cell' he smiled and started to unlock the door when he stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes I wanted to look away I just couldn't

"Listen to me Elizabeth you are an amazing woman who is to amazing to be court up in the life of SAMCRO you need to get away your getting married he has a little girl-" I cut him off

"Its his niece-" he cut me off prick

"I don't care Elizabeth ive known you since you where a baby ive seen you grow up in this town you're a smart girl who shouldn't live the life of an 'Old lady.' " he did quotation marks "You need to get out and never come back your mother made the mistake of coming back and look what its done to her."

"Look I did choose this life but I love this life I have a family that loves me and will jump in front of a bullet for me. Ironic I know but its true this is my family and this is the only place I wont to be. Please learn to live with it you will never change who I am no matter how hard you try. You can throw me in jail 100 times and I still won't leave. Please just leave my family alone and let us get on with the rest of our lives"

I could see him watching me to see if there was a fault like I was lying to him and my self but I wasn't I love this life, okay yeah ive been kidnapped beaten kicked around all of it for being who I am but that made me the strong person that I am today. It I will never change who I am to make other people happy. I put people before my self but I will never change.

"Okay… just be careful okay"

"Thanks for your concern but im okay" he pushed open the cell door and hugged me at first I was shocked but I hugged him back until I hurd

"Get you old hands of my daughter" I laughed and stepped away from the Sheriff

"Calm down dad I was giving him a hug for not pressing chargers I don't wont something like that on my record" He knew I was lying but he let it go

"Lets go Elizabeth" he grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of there but I shock of his arm

"Im not a child dad" I growled at him I stepped away from him and walked out of the police station Alex was sitting in the car with Court I jumped in the passenger seat "Drive." I told Alex he looked at me confused "Just drive I don't wont to talk about it just drive to the studio I wont to finish painting." I turned around to Court "Are you going to help me today honey." She smiled and nodded "Yay" I looked over at Alex and he put the car in drive and drove of leaving dad and mum standing there watching us.

Once we got to the studio Courtney jumped out and ran straight inside I had forgotten that Lisa said she was going to there today.

As I walked in I seen Abel, Lisa, Alisha and Thomas all working

"What are you all doing here?" I asked I looked around and seen that the place was pretty much done

"Well we thought you don't get to come here that often and no ever really helped you and we wanted to help you so you can open it sooner"

I smiled hugely at them "Thanks guys it means a lot" as we all went to work I started to write on the walls.

_Sometimes I feel like a journal is the only place I can be honest and real, where I don't have to weigh my words and worry about what im supposed to say and what everyone is going to think and who im supposed to be._

_On paper, I don't have to smile and pretended im fine even though inside I feel like im breaking into a thousand tiny fragments too small ever to be put together again_.

Once I finished writing that everyone stopped to read it and they like it so I kept writing different things on my second one everyone stopped and sat down reading what I was writing

My eight-year-old sisters advice on boys:

_Me: What do you do when you like a boy?_

_My Sister: You tell him_

_Me: And if he doesn't like you?_

_My Sister: You kill him_

_Tears come rushing down when you are ignored by someone you really care about.. it's the only way your eyes speak when your mouth cant explain how much you really need them…_

_No one understands the sadness behind my smile_

_No one understands the unsaid feelings of mine_

_They think I am fine but only I know daily im dying_

_I want to be happy again_

_I want to live those moments again_

_I am sick of wearing a fake smile_

_I am waiting for the one who can really make me smile!_

_Its like your screaming but no one can hear you, _

_you almost feel ashamed that some one could be that important, _

_that without them, you feel like nothing. _

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts. _

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you. _

_And when its over and its gone, _

_you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back_

_so you can have the good_

Once I finished that one I started to remember a poem and started to write it but I said it aloud before everyone tried to guess what it said

"_Her name was Aurora_

_She was only Five._

_This is what happened_

_When she was alive_

_Her dad was a drunk_

_Her mom was an addict_

_Her parents kept her_

_Locked in the Attic_

_Her only friend_

_Was a little toy bear_

_It was old and worn out_

_And had patches of hair_

_She always talked to it_

_When no one's around_

_She lays there and hugs it_

_Not a peep of sound_

_Until her parents_

_Unlock the Door_

_Some more and more pain_

_She'll have to endure_

_A bruise on her leg_

_A scar on her face_

_Why would she be_

_In such a horrible place?_

_She grabs her bear_

_And softly cries_

_She loves her parents_

_But they want her to die_

_She sits in the corner_

_Quiet, but thinking_

"_God, Why? Why is_

_My life always sinking?"_

_Such a bad life_

_For a sad little girl_

_She'd get beaten and beaten_

_For anything she did_

_Then one night_

_Her mom came home high_

_The poor child was hit and slapped_

_As hours went by_

_Then her mom suddenly_

_Grabbed for the knife_

_It was sharp and pointy_

_One that she made_

_She thrust the blade_

_Right into her chest_

"_You deserve to die_

_You worthless pest!"_

_The mom walked out_

_Leaving the girl slowly dying_

_She grabbed her bear_

_And again started crying_

_Police showed up_

_At the small little house_

_They quickly barged in_

_Everything was as quiet as a mouse_

_One officer slowly_

_Opened a door_

_To find a sad little girl_

_Lying on the floor_

_It must have been bad_

_To go through so much harm_

_But at least she died_

_With her best friend in her arms."_

I started to cry as I said and wrote that last sentence I tried to hide it but I couldn't. I hurd sniffling behind me I turned and seen Lisa hiding behind Abel crying

"Okay I cant keep crying so im going to write something else" I started to walk around the room but nothing came to until I seen Alex and it came to me

_I Want A Boy Who_

_I want a boy who will move the hair away from my eyes, and then kiss me. _

_Who will hold my hand in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous. _

_A pretty boy, but not so pretty that I feel awkward. A boy who thinks I'm b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l._

_A boy who will sing to me at random moments. Who lets me sleep on his chest. _

_I want a guy who will bring me orange juice when I'm sick,_

_I want a boy who is more goofy than romantic, but knows the right things to say at the right times._

_I want a boy who will call me 3 times a day if he went away._

_A boy who will apologize for calling too much, and no matter how many times I tell him its okay, he'd still do it._

I looked at Alex smiling as I was saying the words while writing them

_A boy who will let me gossip to him and just smile and agree with everything I say. _

_A boy who will throw stuffed animals at me when I acted dumb and then jump on me and kiss me a million times. _

_I want a boy who will give me flowers every once in a while for no real reason at all. _

_Who will bet kisses on who could beat who on a game. Who makes fun of me just to make me laugh._

_A boy who will surprise me with 25 cent ring Who will take me to the park, put his hands around my waist and give me big bear hugs all the time._

_A boy who will kiss my neck, just to have a reason to tell me how much he loves my new perfume._

_I want a boy who, at night, who will dance in his pajamas with me. _

I remembered the night Alex actually did that with me

_A boy who will take pictures in photo booths with me, someone who will never turn down a trip to the lake and who will play tag on the beach with me._

_Who will tell all his friends about me and smile when he does it._

_A boy who could sit with me on the kitchen floor and eat sandwiches. _

_Who will make out with me in the pouring rain and will tell me when he doesn't think something looks good. _

_I want a boy who would try to teach me how to play the guitar, even if we just end up laughing at each other._

Alex can now play because Abel had to teach him while I was gone because he need a distraction

_I want a boy who will run his fingers through my hair, share his lollipops with me, and get along with all of my friends. _

_Someone who would never be afraid to say I love you in front of his friends and someone who would argue with me about silly things just to make up. _

_Someone who will kiss me at midnight on New Years and who will make funny faces at me when I'm on the phone. _

_I want a boy who will count stars with me and be friends with my family._

_I want a boy who will stay home with me on a Friday night just to help me make dinner and watch movies together under the same blanket._

_Someone who will squirt water guns at me in the house after I've got him soaked. A boy who will tell me I'm b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l but not too often._

_I want a boy who looks me in the eye, tell me something serious, that was also funny, and make me promise not to laugh._

_A boy who could make me laugh like no one else can._

_I want a boy who will hold me closer than normal when I'm sick, and would play with my hair._

_But mostly I want a boy who is my best friend and will always be there for me._

_I didn't need or wont a man with money I just wont a guy who can make me happy"_

Once I was finished Alex smiled and me and nodded he knew everything I just wrote was him

I don't have much left at this moment to write so I decided that I would write one more and then let people write there own things on the walls

_No matter how hard life could be, they all needed to hold on to the strength of those who loved them. For in the end, they were all stronger together than apart. Their faith in one another would make them persevere through good and bad times, and cling to the hope for their future as a family._

_But the most important part of story they'd never forget was about love. They had learned to love one another at all times, even when they didn't feel like it. Because even when there seemed like no redemption was in sight, love overflowed unexpectedly, never failing to touch those in its path and softening the hardest of hearts._

_They would never let it out of their reach again because love never fails. They knew this to be true because they were still around to tell the tale._

Once I was finished I looked around and seen that it was only Alex Court and I left in the room Court was asleep on one of the blankets in the corner. I looked outside and seen that it was dark

"Shit where did everyone go?" I asked I didn't know that it had been that long

"They all left to go home they tried to say bye but you were like in another land" I laughed and sat down next to him

"Yeah sorry I go into this other world when I write the only thing you can do to snap me out of it is slap me and sometimes you just end up getting punched so the best thing to do is just leave me" I laughed

"I figured that when you didn't say anything to me after I told you that I was an alien"

"Oh no I already new that your to perfect to be human" He snorted

"Im not perfect your just based"

"And im loving it" I lent up and kissed his lip lightly "Lets get Court home it cant be confterble on that blanket" he smiled jumping up and pulling me with him he picked me up bridal style which made me laugh

"You're not meant to do that till after we get married you dork" he laughed and shrugged

"Your already my wife in my eyes" I slapped his arm and got down

"Just shut up you goof ball and put court in the car im just going to shut of all the lights."

I started to walk towards to light when I felt him smack my ass I screamed

"Next one wont be so soft" I shook my head and ran towards the lights

"Next on will cost you," I laughed

**This chapter was more about poems and stuff lolz but the next chapter is going to have to do with the Ettersla (**What did I just say if you can figure it out you'll know what the next chapter is about**) **

**Please review just one person anyone just so I know there are still people reading my story :D **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Its finally time for the grand opening everyone that I knew had been helping me put signs and papers up around town I even got uncle Bobby and Grandpa Piney (Sometimes he was Grandpa piney sometimes he was Uncle Piney it really depended) to help bye talking to some of there friends with grandkids.

We have had a bunch of kids coming in signing up for karate classes dance classes. A couple has asked if we would look after their kids for a few hours every day after school, which we accepted. We decided to buy the place next door to us and turn it into a day care I mean it will take us awhile to get everything set up but we would look after them in the mean time bring them in to dance classes teach them how to dance.

One week later

Its been a week since opening and it was amazing we have had classes full of people its been non stop since we opened.

Lisa's here helping me she's my other dance and singing teacher and Abel and Alisha help out when they can.

I walked into the office when I seen a small box sitting on my desk it was a dirty box.

I walked over and seen a letter sitting on top of it.

_Sorry is I scare you with this box and sorry for brake the window in your back office._

I looked up and seen the window broken

_This box has the letters and some stuff songs and poems your mum wrote years ago I thought you might like to put them up around the studio don't worry about your mum knowing about the box I put a fake one there so she would think that it was that one_

Love Dad P.S ill pay for the window

I shook my head "thanks dad"

"What?" I hurd Abel behind me I spun around hiding the box

"Oh nothing dad broke the window in the back office" he turned his head and looked down at the back office

"Why?" he looked at me confused as dad walked in looking at us

"Well I don't know why don't you ask him" I pointed behind him.

Abel spun around and looked at him "Why did you break Liza's window?" Dad looked over at me and answered

"I left my wallet and keys to the studioin here yesterday and my keys had the keys to this place on them" I could tell he was lying cause his fingers were tapping against his leg. "I would have called Liza to open up but it was about 2 in the morning when I realized and I knew she was tired."

"Oh yeah that's right I told Alex to grab them when I was locking up last night and drop them of to you I guess he forgot to grab them sorry." I smiled at dad "now both of you get out of my office so I can finish of my paper work that I didn't do last night before we open." I went to go sit down until both dad and Abel said wait.

I spun around rolling my eyes "What?"

Dad spoke first "Marks here to fix the window"

I nodded "Sweet send him in" he whistled and Mark came running in with his tools

Dad grabbed his shirt before he could go any further "Don't piss her of prospect if she tells you to do something listen to her. When your finished make sure you clean up the mess and anything else that she asks you to do you do it" he nodded and smiled at me.

Marks been prospect longer for the way he started dads planning on patching him in, in a few weeks so not to long for him and most of the others.

"Thanks dad" he smiled kissing the top of my head and left "What did you wont Ace?" he was in some far away land that he didn't hear me say anything "ACE" I yelled.

He shook his head and looked at me "What?" I laughed at him

"What did you wont?"

He smiled wiping his eyes "Can I talk to you about something?" I nodded and closed the doors so that no one could hear us

"Mark" he turned to me "Can you go out the front and call Juice for me tell him I need his computer brain and wait out front for him" he nodded pulling out his phone and ran out front I closed the door behind him "What's up Ace?"

"Its about Lisa?" oh shit "I think she's starting to get sick again" I could hear anger in his voice but I could also hear sadness

"Why do you think she's getting sick?"

"Lately she's throwing up she get dizzy smells make her wont to puke she's been taking pills she tells me there just vitamins but she wont let me see them. Liza I think she knows she's sick but wont tell me" he plopped on the chair in a huff. I looked at him closely and seen that he was crying

'Shit Lisa'

I knelt down and put my hands on his knees looking him dead in the eyes

"She's not 'sick' again Ace and you know I wouldn't lie to you about that but I can't tell you what is really going on with her."

He lent forward put his forehead against mine "Lizze" oh shit he only called me that when he was either really mad at me or he wants me to listen to him "_Please_ tell me what's wrong with her brothers trump best friends"

"God Lisa is going to kill me when she finds out I told you"

"_Please_" he begged I pulled away and stood up

"Im not going to tell you but if you work it out on your own I wont get the blame"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Im going to say 3 things and it should give you a clue after that im not saying anything else and you have to go talk to your wife okay?" He nodded looking at me confused "9 months, boy or girl and 7 and a half months left now get out of my office" he stood up looking at me confused then something snapped and he looked at me smiling

"Are you serious" I fake zipped my lips and sat down at my desk acting as if I was working

He ran around the desk kissed my head and ran out of the office yelling 'Thank you'

I quickly grabbed my phone and rang Lisa she answered on the second ring

"Hey sis" I smiled

"Hey Abel's on his way home he knows before you ask he came to me almost crying he thought you had gotten sick again and hadn't told him. So I told him that you wornt and told him 9 months boy or girl and 7 and a half months left and he ran out of her smiling as big as baboons ass" she laughed "I really sorry he pushed it out of me" she laughed

"Its okay I know what you and he are like I knew he would go to you before he would come to me I was kind of counting on it to be honest" I hurd a knock at my door I stood up and walked over opening it Juice was standing there

"Oh Les I have to go Juice is here ill see you when you come down later you'll have to tell me all about the conversation"

"Okay and maybe" she hung up before I could say anything else

"Bitch" I whispered

"Who?" juice asked

"Oh no one. I need your help I wont to go buy a few computers for one of the rooms so that kids can come in here and do there school work like and after school group and I wanted your help in buying the right ones" I smiled my big smile at him

"Okay but I think I can do you one better" he pulled out his phone and called someone.

He didn't have to wait long before he was talking

"Hey Josh you wouldn't still have those laptops that you were talking about would you?" it was silence for a second then he smiled "That's grate man do you have those computers as well." _Silence _"Sweet bro ill be there in 20 to pick them up-." _Silence _"Oh that would be awesome man thanks." _Silence _"Il see you in half then thanks again man… Bye"

Juice hung up and turned to me smiling

"What do you think about having Computers and laptops I can put a tracking device in the laptops that way you can lend them out to kids who really need them and if they don't return them on time you can find where the laptop is and get it back." I smiled give Juice a hug

"Thank you some much Juicy" he hugged me back

"No problem baby girl this is my thank you for the wedding and the guy owed me a favor any way" I smiled hugging him again

"Okay we have to call the boys in here to help I wont to get some security cameras set them up get a better alarm and get mark to finish that window"

"Oh well that's easy" he turned and opened the door "MARK" he yelled he was talking to Juice in seconds then he came running towards me

Next minute he was at my side "Juice said you needed me?"

"Yeah I wont you to call the prospects and tell them that I want a few people because I need help at the community house" he nodded pulling out his phone I grabbed my phone a called dad he answered in the 4th ring

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey daddy I was wondering if I could have a few guys? I need help im down here with Juice, he got me a few computers and stuff, and I need help setting up my security system please" I hurd him laugh

"Yeah baby girl will all come down it's a quite day today"

"Oh you all don't have to come down relax have a beer with the boys just send the prospects"

"Its okay tonight's family dinner so will relax then the girls a setting to stuff up now"

"Are you sure I only need a few guys"

"Will get it done with time to spare will see you soon"

"Thank you daddy" he hung up before I could say anything else.

I quickly ran into my office, put the letters, and box in the safe and locked it before the guys got there

"Mark finish up my window Juice and I will be back in 20 minutes tell the boys when they get here that the guy will be here in half an hour with the computers. If the guy asks for money tell dad that he knows where the money is and that ill be back soon and make sure they don't brake anything they brake it they fix it got it?"

He turned nodding "Got it"

"If any body else turns ask them to come back in an hour or if they wont to wait that I wont be long" he nodded again still fixing the window "I wont be long" Juice and I left getting cameras and tracking chips to put in the laptop as we were leaving we seen Alex walking into the shop

"Alex" I yelled

He spun around smiling at me "Hey babe what you doing here" he came over kissing me lightly

"Hey juice go a head and make sure theses boys are doing there job please" he nodded and grabbing the bags out of my hands.

Once he was gone I turned back to Alex "Just getting a security system for the place and stuff Juice got me some computers and laptops for the kids. What are you doing here?"

"Oh that's cool I cant wait till were all set up" I smiled nodding "Im just here to get a new phone Court dropped mine in her cereal bowl" I laughed "its not funny I need the stuff on that phone"

"So get juicy to look at it im sure he can fix it for you" he shook his head kissing my head

"Its fine I was thinking about getting a new phone any way" I frowned at him

"I brought you that phone for your birthday… a month ago" he laughed

"Oh I didn't mean it like that it was my way of saying its okay" I shook my head

"Its fine I gotta get going any way make sure those little kids aren't braking anything." I kissed his cheek "Love you see you at home later" I quickly ran down the street the I was almost at the Studio when I hurd a smash come from it "FUCK" I yelled I ran faster and seen Phat Phil standing over David who was lying on my broken office door

"What the fuck have you guys been doing?" I yelled

They all turned to me looking guilty

"Sorry Elizabeth I didn't mean to brake your door David here is going to fix it then apologize to you and explain why he broke your door" I shook my head.

I turned and looked at dad and Uncle Opie

"You to couldn't have stopped them?"

"He disserved what he got he should have got more you never talk about another mans daughter or there old man" Uncle Opie said

I looked at dad I seen that he was holding himself down to the seat then it clicked

"Aww shit' I walked over to David and grabbed his shirt and puling him close so I could whisper in his ear "Im guessing by the look on my dads face that you said something about me and my fiancée so you have 30 seconds to get out of my face get out of this place and don't come back. Go to TM and do what ever mechanics work that needs to be done if I see your face ill brake it are we clear" I felt him nodded

I pulled him up with all my strength "RUN" I yelled in his face he quickly ran out of there

I seen dad following him "Daddy its fine he's gone now help me with this stuff so we can get it done with" he nodded and we all got to work

**2 hours later 12.00 o'clock**

"Ill be back soon guys im going to get some lunch for us all." They all yelled out what it is they wanted but I yelled back "You'll get what your given got a problem with that you can stick it up you're a-." I was cut of by someone tapping my shoulder I spun around there was a post man standing there

"Sorry im looking for Elizabeth Teller?" he looked around the room

"Im her what can I do for you?" He smiled going into his bag and pulled out a box package

"This is for you" he handed me the package "Can you sign here" he handed me the clipboard I singed it and thanked him.

When he was gone I opened it and screamed

"What is it?" everyone ran over looking but I closed it before they could see

"You wont to see it five bucks a pop," I laughed as they all frowned at me

I smiled and pulled out a little poster that was in the box and showed it to them

They all looked closely

"Dirty dancing. Oh shit Liza its you movie poster" I smiled at dad he came over a kissed my head grabbing the box out of my hand and grabbing out the dvd "Oh look what were watching tonight boys" he showed them the dvd

"No were not" I laughed "I love you guys I do but there is no way in hell im letting you watch it" I tried to grab the dvd out of his hand but he moved it before I could "No come on daddy please" he shook his head

"Sorry baby girl" I scrunched my nose at him I tried to go for a quick grab but he throws it to uncle Opie

"Come on guys" I went to grab it of Op but he throws it to Juice who throws it to uncle Chibbs "Fine watch this" I pulled my phone out and called mum she answered straight away

"Hey baby you okay"

"Mummy" dad glared at me "Daddies being mean I just got my movie and daddy wont give it back he keeps throwing it to op who gives it to Juice he gives it to Chibbs" they all glared at me

"Oh im so proud of you baby let me talk to them put me on speaker I got some people who will make them give it back" I smiled putting her on speaker

"Jackson Teller you give our daughter her dvd back right now"

"I don't have it I gave it to Opie"

"Opie Winston if you don't give that girl her dvd… well I really don't need to tell you what you wont be getting"

"I don't have it I throw it to Juice

"Warren Carlos" Was all hazel said

"I don't have it I gave it to Chibbs"

"Daddy" oh my god Kerrianne

Chibbs stood up straight and passed it to me

"Sorry love" I smiled and took mum of speaker

"Thanks mummy ill see you at dinner tonight love you all" I hung up and put the dvd and phone in my bag

"Snitch" I hurd someone say behind me I turned and seen Lisa standing there

"Oh shut up you I had a right unless you want them to see you playing Lisa in Dirty Dancing" I pulled out the dvd and showed her" She screamed and ran towards me

"Okay we so have to watch this" She grabbed it out of my hands and ran to my office

"Not here im kicking these guys out any way the security system is up and set so we can finish all this tomorrow it's the weekend. Any way I wont to spend sometime with me soon to be husband so fuck off" I blow them all a kiss and walked into my office.

I went over to the safe and grabbed the letters I quickly put them in my bag without Lisa seeing who just walked into the office.

"So how did it go with Abel?" She quickly closed the door smiling at me

"I know your going to hate me for saying this cause he's your brother but best SEX EVER" she started to fan her face

"Oh god Les im use to you and my brother but I don't want to hear about the sex im glad everything's okay with you guys but come on" she laughed giving me a hug

"Sorry but it was good we talked about it what having a baby meant for both of us I don't really know what I was scared about but im glad he knows and I don't have to try and hide all the crazy feelings." I smiled

"Well I want to be the first to tell you congratulations and that I better be first in line to be god mother" she laughed nodding

"There's no one else in this world I wouldn't trust my child with"

"Yay" I squeaked

We both wrapped our arms around each other and started to walk out to the main room when dad came over to us grabbing Lisa and hugging her spinning her around

"Okay dad are you okay there" Lisa said

He laughed putting her down "Your having a baby" he smiled harder

She tilted her head looking at Abel he just smiled and shrugged "Well I guess my husband couldn't keep it to himself that he got me knocked up" Everyone laughed and nodded

"Its true lass if da boys knock up a young lass and they love her he HAS to tell everyone" Lisa and I laughed shaking our heads

"Its okay I don't mind just not actually talking about our sex life"

"Oh trust me he maybe be one of the boys but he's also my son and a lot of these guys don't wont to talk about it" I stuck my finger in my mouth gagging

"God can we stop talking about this and just go home please" I said as I started to walk towards the front door everyone grabbed there stuff and started to follow behind me

Once everyone was out we all said see you tonight and went our own ways apart from dad who stayed next to me he had the dvd in his hand.

"I wont watch it if you don't want me to but I want to say some thing" He pulled me into a hug "Im so, so, so proud of you. You are doing the things you love the most and you should show them of" he kissed my head and got on his bike and left I seen the dvd on the car bonnet

"Thank you daddy" I whispered

I got in the car and drove to Abel's and my place in the bush I knew that just on the other side of that bush I almost died but I didn't care I wasnt going to give up the memories of this place this was the one place I knew no one would look for me here.

I got out of the car and grabbed the letters. I sat down under the tree and read the letters

I was so angry by the time that I was finished reading the letters but I was so upset.

Clay killed John Teller

**:O tell me what you think please just a little review PLEASE :D**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

I was so angry by the time that I was finished reading the letters but I was so upset.

Clay killed John Teller

I was more upset at how I was going to tell dad… I didn't know what this would do to him it could set him back to before Alisha and Tommy were born the wanting to push his family away.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I was sitting there thinking when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket I looked at the number and it said home so I answered it

"Hello"

"Hey babe were you at Abel just got here looking for you he wants to talk to you about somethi-" he was cut of then I hurd Abel's voice

"Don't read those letters Liza please don't read them" he pleaded with me

"How did you know about the letters?"

"I went to see mum tell her the news she wanted me to have something dad gave her when she got pregnant with you went up to get the box that it was in and the box was there but it was fake. She told me what it looked like I remember it from your office this morning she told me there are letters in there that can screw everyone up. Had to promise her that dad didn't have them but I knew who did"

"To late ive already read them" I whispered hanging up

I jumped up and ran to my car and drove to the one place I knew I would get answers

Nana Gemma and Clay's

As I pulled into the driveway I got out of the car I ran towards the door and literally kicked it open.

Before I knew it, there was a shoot gun in my face with Nana Gemma holding it.

With quick, fluid moves, I grabbed the shotgun barrel, pulling it up with one hand, while the other hand grabbed the trigger guard, blocking the firing of the weapon. With a quick, violent twist, I had the gun and was stepping back to lean it up against the wall next to me.

"Where's Clay?" I asked pissed

"GOD Teller what the fuck is wrong with you I almost shot you"

"Where's Clay?" I asked again pissed of

"CLAY" she yelled he walked into the room holding a little gun I kicked that out of his hands

"You killed him," I growled at them both "YOU KILLED HIM AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE AND ACCIDENT" I screamed at Clay

"Do not talk to your grandfather like that" Gemma screamed at me

"He's not my grandfather he's just the man that took my REAL grandfathers place" before I seen it coming Gemma slapped me

"How dare you speak to him like that" She screamed hitting me again. She thinks that she was scaring me but she wasn't scaring me she was just pissing me off "He has been your grandfather since-" Clay cut her of pushing her away

"Its fine I can speak. You don't know what your talking about Elizabeth I didn't kill him"

"Oh that's right" I stepped closer so that I was in his face "The Semi truck did" I pushed him away from me "If that's true then you wouldn't mind me giving the letters from Marine Ashby to dad" Gemma froze

"You wouldn't"

"Oh really do you wont to take a bet on that?" I put my hand out for her to shake it but she smacked it away.

Before I seen it coming I was pushed against the wall with Clay's hand around my throat. Gemma tried to pull him of me but he wouldn't let go

"You listen here you little bitch don't you bring up this bull shit again" he pushed tighter on my throat "You leave the past in the past" He dropped me to the ground I took deep breaths in trying to get air "Now get out of my house and don't come back." As I started to get he walked over and got in my face "You better keep your mouth shut about those letters or ill kill you like I killed john Teller do you hear me"

I pushed mhi away from me, I stood up and walked out of the house but walked back in there a second later and grabbed the shot gun on the wall and pointed it in his face.

"Do not come to dinner tonight don't ever come any where near MY family EVER again or I will kill you like YOU killed John Teller" I screamed shooting the gun right next to his head. He ducked to the ground.

I put the gun down and walked out of there. I wiped my prints of the gun and throw it in the bush.

"You will pay for this Clay maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but you will pay." I screamed out at him.

I got in the car and drove home I seen Abel's bike parked in the driveway.

"Shit" I whispered

I grabbed the letters and throw them in my bag, grabbed a hoodie out of the backseat throwing it on so they couldn't see the bruises forming around my neck.

I jumped out of the car and walked inside both Alex and Abel ran up to me.

I kissed Alex's cheek

"Can you do me a big favor babe and take Court to the movies or the park for a couple hours I really need to talk to Ace alone for a little while" he looked at me worried but he nodded

"Sure just give me a text when your done if you don't text me before dinner will just meet you there" he kissed me lightly grabbing Court and a spear bag of clothes and leaving.

Once I knew he was gone I grabbed Abel and took him down to Alex and my room, I gave him my bag

"The letters are in there im going for a shower please don't leave until you have finished them all and talked to me there's more I have to tell you" he nodded and sat at my computer desk and started to read them I grabbed my clothes for tonight and got in the shower.

After I was done I looked in the mirror and seen that my neck was dark black

"SHIT" I screamed pushing the stuff of the sink

I hurd Abel knocking at my door

"Liza are you okay?" he started to bang harder on the door

"Im fine Ace ill be out in a minute" I hurd him huff and walk away

I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank top with a white vest.

As I walked out Abel looked up at me his eyes went straight to my neck

"What the fuck?" he jumped up from his chair and ran towards me lifting my chin up so he could see my neck better "Who?" he asked trying to sound calm.

I shook my head

"WHO?" he growled

Nevertheless, I shook my head again.

If I told Abel, he would kill Clay and as much as I wanted to kill him when I could have, I didn't… because this isn't our fight its dad

I grabbed Abel's face and made him look at me

"The person that did this only knows that I read the letters and there going to come after me no matter what either one of us do. So that means I need your help" he looked deep into my eyes and nodded "Good cause this is about to get really hard… for you" his head dropped to his chest

I pulled him into a hug. "I want you to forget about this" I pointed to my neck "I want you to forget about what you read in those letters and take the box and give it back to mum tell her I took it. Tell her dad told me some old stories about poems and songs they wrote to each other say that he wanted me to read them. If she asks if there was anything else in there tell her I said yes but I burnt them and said that they were better burnt " he nodded into my shoulder

"Im going to get Alex and Courtney out of her for a few weeks only I will know where they are' He pulled away from me confused "This person is going to come after them and they are going to kill them"

"It was Clay and Gemma wasn't it" I didn't know if I should tell him or not if I did he would go after Clay but if I didn't he would go to talk to Gemma or Clay to try and get answers and get hurt in the process

I grabbed his cut and held onto it as tight as I could "Yes" he tried to ran but I still had a tight hold on his cut "No Abel I told you so that you wouldn't go talk to him. If he knows that you know he called John he will kill Lisa and everyone you love" he choked on the air he was breathing.

"He wouldn't do that… would he?" I took a deep breath in and made us both sit down; I got up and went to my bag.

My bag had always had a secret place for things I wanted to hide… from people

"I found this" I grabbed another little letter that was in the box "Its mums hand writing it's kind of like a diary entry. Know you know where I get the diary stuff from" he smiled but kept looking at the letter.

"Ill read it out to you

_My hand is killing me… its all killing me I have two murders on my mind I may have not been the one that pulled the trigger but I let Gemma do it I killed Wendy and Ima_" Abel looked up at me shocked "There's more. _My hand hurts its like someone took a door and slammed it against it oh wait they did and I know who and why._

_Clay he tried to get me killed because I knew to much about Johns death he tried to kill the one person who was smart enough to have a back up plan if she died. I copied those letters 3 times and sent them to 3 different lawyers. I if I died from unnatural courses they were all sent at the same time to 3 different people Jax was one Abel was another and of course me daughter Elizabeth they are the 3 strongest people I know. Those letters also has a letter from me explain that I knew who killed me and that it was Clay I knew it was him because Gemma told me because Clay was the reason I almost got kidnapped and smashed my hand-" _

I stopped reading and looked at Abel he looked so angry

"She also talks about how Gemma wants Clay dead because its what's best and bla, bla, bla." I walked over to him and got down on the floor and sat in front of me "Abel please promise me that you will leave Clay alone and you will leave me alone to deal with this my way. I promise you that in a week everything will be back to normal we just maybe missing a family member." he looked at me closely trying to figure out what and who I was talking about but I wasn't giving it to him. This had to be done MY way or we could all get hurt.

He nodded "Okay" I looked at him shocked

"Okay what?"

"I promise to let you deal with things and leave Clay alone. As much as I don't want to because its against my nature I trust you to keep us all safe like you said once you've always but people before you so I trust you" I smiled hugging him

"Thank you. I promise we wont ever have to wary about it again at the end of this week"

After an hour Abel and I had hid the letters in the roof along with some money if it was needed for a quick get away.

We also cover the bruises the make up that I have worked grate you couldn't see anything. Then we decided to head out to our place so that we could do something for the next few hours until we were dew at Mums.

After hours went by we noticed that we where dew at mums in an hour so we decide to go pick Lisa up on the way.

Once we got to the house Abel jumped of his bike putting it in the garage and went to get her.

10 minutes later they were both changed and walking out.

As they came out Lisa put her foot in front of Abel tripping him up and started to run towards the car screaming

"The last one to the car helps your mum clean the house" Lisa laughed and ran towards the passenger door.

She beat Abel by like 30 seconds he scrunched his nose up but helped her into the car.

After dinner everyone went out to the porch to drink and talk I was about to go out with them untill dad grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs into my old room.

"I know you've read them Liza" I shook my head

"Nah I haven't I haven't had a chance to ive been with Abel most of the time didn't want him to see I had them at least not yet"

"Your lying because I went to your house today about 3"

I looked at him shocked 3 was when I was talking to Abel about them

"3?" OH SHIT!

"You made him promise that he would leave it alone and let you deal with it you own way. What are you hiding Elizabeth?" I cant talk to him here this room maybe sound proof but I cant talk to him here about this I need a place that's far enough away from Clay they I can try and stop him if he tried to go after him

"Not here meet me tomorrow out and Abel's land will talk there" he looked at me confused then nodded

"Fine what time?" I need to do it early when no one will follow us

"5:30 that way we can be back before anyone notices that either of us are gone" now he looked really confused "I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow" he nodded

I turned and walked out of the room he was close behind me. Once we were out side Abel looked up at me confused.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and waved it at him and sent him a text

Nd ur help 2morrow half 5 at our plce im gonna tell dad Liza

R u sure tats a gd idea?

Ace

No bt he hurd us talking earlier

Liza

Shit wat he hear?"

Ace

Jst tat I mde u promise to lt me deal with it beta to tell hm nw thn hm finding owt lata

Liza

K c u there gt 2 go dad wnts to talk

Ace

Oh shit

Dnt tell hm anything Liza

I looked around and seen Alex sitting on one of the chairs talking to Uncle Opie and Juice.

I walked over sitting on his lap lying my head on his shoulder he kept talk to them but kissed my head "love you" he whispered

I smiled and relaxed into him.

I looked around and seen Courtney playing with the ball kicking it around with Juice's boys. There's Nick who is that oldest 12 Brady who is second oldest he's 10 and then there's Jack he's 3. They waited a few years in between apart from now they only wait 2 years and 5 months Hazel is now 6 months pregnant and loving it because she's finally having a little girl. Hazel came to me for names cause Juices names were stupid so I gave her as much names as I could think of and she choose 3 out of the 15 and asked Juice which 3 he would chose. They choose Leah I tried to do a mix of Hazel and Juice but they came out crap like hazuice Jazel yeah like jazz hands she would get picked on for that name I would pick on her… okay no I wouldn't but maybe when she was in her 20s I would.

I was watching them kick the ball I seen Nick kick the ball at Brady smacking him straight in the nose making it bleed Brady went running at Nick screaming words I didn't even use at this age they both started to fight

"Shit Juice" I pointed over to the boys

"Fuck" I seen Jack and Court ignore them and start to play with the ball them selves when Jack kicked the ball to hard and it went over the fence into the pool.

Alex court my attention when he pushed me of him running to help Juice I looked over at the two boys fighting.

I was watching and laughing at how hard it was for them to pull them apart when I hurd a splash in the distant.

I turned around and seen Jack standing by the pool gate then I seen Courtney lying flat in the water with her head under water… she was sinking

_**Oh no what am I going to do?**_

_**Please please review I am on my hands and knees begging you here please review just a little one please**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Alex court my attention when he pushed me of him running to help Juice I looked over at the two boys fighting.

I was watching and laughing at how hard it was for them to pull them apart when I hurd a splash in the distant.

I turned around and seen Jack standing by the pool gate then I seen Courtney lying flat in the water with her head under water… she was sinking

"ALEX" I screamed running towards the pool I jumped straight in not caring about anything. I seen her start to sink towards the bottom I seen another splash in the pool I didn't know who it was but I didn't care then there were more splashes I quickly swam over to Court wrapping my arms around her chest and swimming to the top.

Once I got to the top I seen mum standing there waiting I lifted her up and mum grabbed her checking her.

We all jumped out and went next to her I knelt down next to mum and checked her chest for breathing.

Mum started to rub her chest right were her heart was I new what she was doing she was putting pressure there trying to push the heart to move but she wouldn't move.

I finally decided to screw mum idea and sat her up slapping her back hard but not hard, enough to leave bruises.

After four or five hits, she spat up water and a lot of it. I rubbed her back trying to soothe the pain that she must have had in her back.

Alex ran over hugging her he picked her up and held her as close as he could she kept coughing.

I looked at her head and seen a little bit of blood dribbling down near her ear.

I started to walk over to look but Alex moved away from me I looked at him shocked

"Stay the hell away from her," He said through his teeth I looked at him shocked

He was angry at me I wanted to cry but I held back my tears I wasn't going to show him that it effected me "Okay" I said trying to control my voice "She bleeding on the corner of her head" he pulled her back and seen the blood

"Im taking her to the hospital Tara can you come with me please" she nodded patting my arm lightly as she walked past me.

Alex didn't even look at me he just walked out and left. I was watching them leave when I hurd a few gasps coming from around me.

I looked around and seen everyone looking at my neck

"Shit" I hissed

"Lizze what happened" Lisa asked

"Nothing I need to go to be with Alex"

I started to walk toward the door but dad grabbed my arm

"You need to tell me what happened to your neck NOW" he said angrily

"You will no all tomorrow I promise but for now I have to go" I yanked my arm out of his hold and ran towards my car I got in and started to pull out of the drive way as I did I seen Lisa and Abel waving there hands telling me to stop. I stopped and they both jumped in the car saying they where coming with me. Shrugged and drove towards the hospital.

Once we all got there we ran to the desk asking for Courtney Moore. Lucky enough they woman at the desk remembered that I was mums daughter because she pointed me straight to the room.

I ran straight to the room and started to walk in until Alex stopped me

"SHE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY so your not welcome _LEAVE_" he pushed me back and closed the door.

My heart broke in that second I couldn't believe he just did that he always told me that I was Courtney's family that I would never not be no matter what happened between us. Those words hurt more then I would ever admit.

I turned and seen Abel about to push me aside to get into the room but I stopped him

"Its fine Ace im just going to head home" I kissed his cheek I turned and gave Lisa a quick hug kissing her cheek

"Are you okay?" I smiled nodding

"Ill be fine im tough remember Teller blood runs through theses veins" I gave her the key to my car "Take the car ill walk home it will do me some good ill come pick it up in the next couple days ill just use my bike to get around"

Oh that's right you didn't know I finished my car and bike a few months back with the help of Abel of course I don't really drive the mustang im scared im going to damage it so I brought a Range Rover for fun.

While I was away, he brought me parts that I needed and fixed a few things for me.

I started to leave when I hurd mums voice yelling my name but I ignored her and started to run I ran straight out of the hospital ignoring her screams for me to stop.

I ran straight home grabbing a bag, I grabbed the letters a long with the money and grabbed a spare set of clothes for a few days. Once I did that I quickly changed, I grabbed the keys to my bike and was about to walk out the door when I looked around seeing the pictures on the mantel pictures of Alex Court and I at the park or at mum and dad anniversary its like he ripped my heart out and spat on it. Those words keep playing in my head "SHE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY so your not welcome _LEAVE_' I screamed throwing the keys at the pictures it hit one of them making them fall of. I felt bad and walked over picking it up

It was the one from Alex birthday Courtney and I made him breakfast in bed and we all sat with him and ate breakfast I took a picture of us all laughing at Court singing Happy birthday.

I picked the picture up and put it on the table I grabbed a peace of paper and wrote four words

_Im not family remember._

And left

I jumped on my bike and rode to Tyler's house.

That's right I said Tyler's house he moved out a few months back he was sick of his parents having a go at him for something Adrian did. He came to me ask if he could work for helping me out when ever he could, After he explained everything I hired him giving him a small loan so that he could get his own place. It was a nice place for what he was paying it's a 2 bedroom apartment so its good if he has visitors like me.

Once I reached his place I put the bike in the parking shed and walked up to Tyler's apartment and knocked on his door.

I hurd footsteps then the door unlocking

"Hey Lizze whatcha doing here I thought you had that dinner tonight"

"Yeah I did trust me it's a long story but is it okay if I crash here for a couple days or at least till I get my own little place" he smiled taking my bag from me

"Course come in" The put my bag down the spare room. "Make your self at home' I looked around and seen that the place was pretty clean for a 17 about to turn 18 year old guy. "Don't say anything about the cleaning mum was here before mocking me about it ive just never been a dirty person" I smiled and plopped down on the couch.

We sat watching TV in silents when Tyler broke it

"So you gonna tell me what happened or are you just gonna sit there looking all sad and sulky and depress my apartment" I laughed punching him in the arm which in return made him punch me back we started to play fight we fell of the couch hitting the little table braking it we both started to laugh

"Grate I have to pay for that" which made me laugh harder "Shut up and tell me your long story"

I smiled and told him everything even the letters he was really angry at Alex though he was more pissed because he was there the day he proposed and he was there the day that I hit my dad in the face TWICE because I was pissed at him for making me leave Alex.

"Can I punch him for you" I laughed nodding at him "Okay ill see you in a couple hours if you don't hear from me in 5 hours I de-" I cut him of hugging him

"Ill tell you what I told Ace and Les im okay" he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back looking at my face trying to find out if I really was

"I don't believe you but ill let it go for now" I smiled nodding

"Here listen to me while I do this I know he wont be home so ill ring and leave a message" I grabbed my phone and rang the number after a few rings it went to voicemail

'ALEX, COURTNEY AND LIZA HERE WERE NOT HOME RIGHT NOW BECAUSE WERE HAVING FUN LEAVE YOU NAME AND NUMBER AND WILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS WE CAN' Beep

"Remember this" I whispered

"Sky's are crying, Iam watching

Catching tear drops in my hand

Only silent's, as its ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to

Make me feel like

There's nothing left of me

You can take everything I have

You can brake everything iam

Like im made of glass

Like im made of paper

Go on and try to tier me down

I will be rising from the ground" I hung up when I hurd the phone being picked up

I knew it was either Alex because he just got home which I doubt because they properly would have had to keep Court over night for observation so it meant that it was either Abel or Lisa.

I looked up at Tyler he was looking at me shocked

"What?" I smiled at him

"Ive hurd you sing so many times and ive loved it each and Everytime but that song… WOW Lizze that was… FUCKING AWESOME" I laughed punching him in the arm.

I was about to say something when my phone started to ring it came up blocked ID so I figured it could have been important so I answered

"Its me" I hurd Alex's voice I was about to hang up when I hurd him say "PLEASE don't hang up" I didn't

"What do you want?" Tyler stood up

"You want a beer?" I smiled

"Yeah please Ty" he jumped up and went to the kitchen he was really giving me space to talk. Its no wonder I love him so much

"Are you serious we had one fight and you run straight to guys arms" he said angrily into the phone

Now I was defiantly pissed

"You know what you fucked up you did this not me and its Tyler's arms I ran to ass hole" I hung up and through my phone to the other end of the couch.

Ty walked out and gave me a beer he had his own but he also stuck another one in front of me

"If I know you like I do you will finish that first one in seconds and take your time on the second one" I smiled nodding he knew me to well.

I sculled back my beer and grabbed the other one Ty sat down and put my phone on the table we sat there and talked about my time in New York when my phone started to ring again. Ty looked at the number

"It says Lisa's cell" I sighed and picked it up

"Hey les" I said sounding all happy and smiley "What's up?"

"You know just checking making sure you got home okay where are you"

"Im just lying in bed was about to read a book and crash out" I was trying to get rid of her she always knows when im lying which is funny cause sometimes everyone knows when im lying.

"Oh okay then so you wouldn't mind if I came over right now drop your car of?" SHIT!

"Well not really Alex just got home and he wants to talk I better go bye" I quickly hung up and put it back on the table

"Im guessing you didn't want to talk to her?" I laughed shaking my head

"Not really" I got up hugging him "Thank you for letting me stay tonight I promise I will be out of your hair by tomorrow I have to leave early for a meeting but ill be back about lunch time to grab my stuff"

"There's no rush Lizze honestly just stay with me it would be nice to have someone around for a while someone I actually get a long with" I thanked him again

"Im going to head of to bed ill see you tomorrow" I kissed his head "Night munchkin love ya" I was about to close the bed room door when I hurd him say

"Love you to Lizze" I smiled and changed my clothes and got into bed.

It took me awhile to get to sleep but I finally did. The thing I would never admit to anyone is that I cried my self to sleep that night.

The next morning my phone alarm went of and 4:30 I got up jumping in the shower quickly once I was done, I throw on a pair of short shorts with my leather jacket and left I left Tyler a note. Saying _thanks again for the offer on the room and that I would love to take it and ill talk to you later._

I grabbed my backpack and throw the letters in a long with my phone and the small handgun that I always had with me when I was up this early.

I drove straight to the place and Abel and Dad were already they're waiting for me.

I turned the bike of and just sat there and looked at them they were laughing and making jokes at each other.

They both turned and looked at me at the same time smiling I wanted to cry at that moment.

Dad is so happy and im about to crush him he's been so happy getting along with everyone the clubs going well…

I started to cry I couldn't believe it.

I put my head on my gas tank and I let the tears come in wrenching sobs deep in my chest.

I felt arms wrap around me but I ignored them and kept crying.  
>I don't know how long I was crying but I looked up as I felt another set of arms wrap around me I seen Abel holding me then. I looked in his eyes and I could see so much pain running through them. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the raw gut wrenching sobs that was forced out of my chest.<p>

"Its okay" Abel whispered he pulled my helmet of

I bearded my head deep in his chest. My sobs started to calm down after a minute.

Abel always new the right way to help me.

After a few minutes I grabbed the bag and gave dad the letters

"Read them but before you do promise us… BOTH of us that you will not move from that spot once you have until you have at least talked to us " he looked at me and nodded

"I promise" I knew he was telling the truth for three reasons 1. He's my dad 2. He's never lied to me and 3. He never had broken a promise at least not to me.

Half an hour later he had finished reading the letters even the one from mum Abel and I jumped up and sat next to him making sure that he wasn't going to move.

He turned and looked at Abel first "have you read these?" Abel nodded

Dad turned to me "That" he pointed to my neck "Who?" he whispered

"The same man who killed grandpa John" he stood up grabbing his gun out his cut checking it

"Where are you going dad" Abel and I both said

"Where do you think" no matter what we could have done in that moment there was no one in hell we could have stopped him.

Abel and I both ran to our bikes and followed him. Just before we got to the drive dad stopped we pulled up on each side of him

"Don't do it dad not now not with Gemma inside" Abel said

"I don't give a fuck she maybe my mother but she knew that Clay killed my father and she still married him he's dad and she's dead to me" he started his bike again and drove into the drive way. We pulled up next to dads bike and quickly ran with him.

He kicked the door down and ran up stairs straight to there room.

As we were going up the stairs my phone started to ring and so did Abel's we both looked at them

'Mums cell" Abel said

"Mum and dads home phone"

"Answer it tell her dad with us and that he knows about the letters and were talking to him about them don't tell her anything else and get back up here" he ignored the call and I answered mine

"Hey mum cant talk right now dads with us he read the letters will have him home in an hour in one peace I promise" I hung up and ran upstairs.

As I got to the room I seen dad holding a gun to Clay's head and Gemma just lying there in shock

"You killed him and you strangled my daughter my little girl the killing my dad thing I already knew Piney told me years ago when we got into the drug shit. BUT MY LITTLE GIRL MY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING LITTLE GIRL" Dad punched in the face "You stay the hell away from me and my family that's both of you oh and don't think I don't know about what you tried to do to Tara cause I know" he punched him again and shoved him into the bed he turned and looked at me his eyes traveled to my neck.

I hurd him growl. He came over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and pushed me out of the room I seen Abel follow us he was smiling at me.

Once we got out to our bike we all smiled at each other when something popped into my head

"Family night tonight everyone kind of like dinner but movie night were gonna watch Dirty Dancing' I smiled at them both

"YES" Both dad and Abel said

"Okay no need to go over board just know that were going have to fast forward few a few scene cause there's some sex scene with me" I looked at dad trying to gag his reaction. He shook his head and got on his bike putting his helmet on

"ill see you tonight." He was about to start his bike when he pointed at Abel "What we talked about earlier sort it" he started his bike and road of

I turned to Abel looking at him confused

"Come on lets go for a ride" I jumped on my bike and put on my helmet and we drove out to his place.

We walked inside and seen Lisa wasn't around

"Were Les?"

"She went with mum" I looked at the time and seen that it was 11:20 shit I didn't even know it was that late I thought it was still early. "I actually wanted to talk to you alone" I looked at him confused "Alex came here last night?" I groaned

"Let me guess he was looking for me"

"Yeah he was where were you?"

"At a friends house im staying with him for awhile"

"Him?" he looked at me shocked "I never pegged you for that kind of girl Lizze" I growled and punched him in the arm

"TYLER" I yelled standing up "Why does people think I would do that god IM STAYING WITH TYLER" I pushed away from the table and left I drove straight to Alex's.

He must have hurd me coming because as I was getting of the bike he came out of the door he looked dead… well lets re frame that like a ghost like he hadn't slept in months his eyes were red he just didn't look like my Alex.

_Yeah I said it my Alex he is and always will be my Alex even if we are fighting or broken up he was my first and only love. _

"Oh crap Lizze" he went to hug be but I dodged his hug

"Is Courtney okay?" that was all I wanted to know

"Yeah she's fine she's staying with your mum for a couple days so she can keep and eye on her apparently she's staying in your own room and that she really likes it." I smiled and nodded.

I walked past him, walked into the house, went straight to our room and started to pack more clothes.

"Where are you going you just got back you cant leave I forbid it" he sounded serious. I was bending down throwing things in my bag when I felt his hands on my hips.

I turned and faced him "WHY" I yelled "Cause you own me" I got right in his face "You don't own me because your name is on me means you own me?" he shrugged and took a step back "Nobody owns me I am who I am. Im not gonna get over the way you hurt me screaming your not family well guess what Alex I will never be family" I took my ring of and put it on the bed grabbing the rest of my clothes and headed out to my bike I hurd him running behind me

"LIZZE" I didn't stop I just kept moving towards my bike "LIZA PLEASE" I was getting on my bike when I seen dad Opie Abel Juice Tiggy Chibbs and Bobby

"Fuck" I grumbled

Once they pulled in, I smiled at them all "Hey guys what's up?"

"We hurd you Monkay" Uncle Opie said I turned and looked at Alex he pulled out his phone

"Speaker" I growled and kicked it out of his hand

"Aww" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth

"I just brought that" he said sounding pissed

He bent down and picked it up it looked fine it just looked like it had a chip in it

"Its not broken but if it is ill buy a new one and send it to you" I started to get on my bike when I hurd Alex gasp

I looked over at him panicked

'Your neck" my hand flow straight up to it trying to figure out what he was talking about it then I remembered.

His expression was half horrified, half pained. His eyes, directed at the bruises, were unfocussed, as though he was trying to work out how I got them.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek rubbing it with my thumb. I may hate him but I don't want to see him in pain

"Im okay… there's a family dinner at dads tonight were going to watch dirty dancing the remake with Lisa and I. I may not be family to you but you are to us" I kissed his cheek and got on my bike as I started it I felt my phone start to ring I turned the bike of and answered it.

"Hello"

"AC/DC,AC/DC,AC/DC" I hurd Alisha scream

"Where?"

"CABIN" then the phone died

"Shit" I throw on my helmet and started the bike dad stopped me from leaving

"What is it?

"Alisha's in trouble she up at the cabin" he let go of my bike and ran to his I didn't see what happened next because I was gone.

I drove straight to the cabin as I was pulling in I hurd dad in the boys behind me.

I jumped of and ran inside.

Alisha was sitting in the chair with her arms and legs tied and tape around her mouth.

I quickly ran over to help her when I felt something hit the back of my head I hit the ground and hard

I hurd Alisha cry out

"I knew you would come for her" I hurd Clay's voice

**4 more Chapters left please tell me what you think :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I knew you would come for her" I hurd Clay's voice "Always got to be miss protector" I rolled my eyes and rolled over

"Nice to see you again Clay" I slowly started to stand up but he knocked me back down.

Now I was pissed.

He started to step towards me; once he was, close enough I kicked him in the kneecap snapping it straight in half.

He cried out and fell to the ground.

"Last time you court me at a weak spot now who's weak" I stood up and stood on his leg he screamed out louder "WHOS WEAK NOW BITCH" I grabbed the shot gun he was holding.

Dad and the boys came running in

"Thank god you here" Clay said I hit him in the head with the butt of the gun

"Shut the fuck up" Dad said

Uncle Opie ran over to Alisha and UN tied her. She jumped up and ran at Clay

"You ugly old prick of an ass licking busted," She screamed kicking him in the balls

I fell over laughing everyone else started to laugh as well

"I may have to steal that one from you Lisha" she smiled and bowed.

I felt arms move under mine and lift me up I looked and seen Alex

"What are you doi-" before I could finish he kissed me

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he was kissing me FIERCELY. I kissed him back, my hands finding their way up to his hair, tugging a little bit, bringing him closer. He groaned, and the sound of it made my stomach tingle. His hands gripped me even closer to him. His smell surrounded me, and I felt _home. _Right here in his embrace. I let my hands slide down over his chest, up his neck and down again, wanting to feel him under my fingers. I felt a tremble run through his body at my touch.

_I missed you, _I thought, my hands wrapped behind his neck.. He was my Alex again, it was like the shit that has happened in the last 24 hours was gone like it never happened.

When he said your not family everything in me split from him that wall went up the wall that had bricks steal walls that were made out of the strongest metal with fire wrapped around it… but then he kissed me and it was all knocked down.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hurd cheering.

I looked up and around and seen everyone apart from Alisha and Clay clapping and cheering.

Alex and I took a step away from each other and bowed being funny

"Why didn't you just kiss her the first time" Uncle Op said

"Because I thought she might end up braking my face" he laughed and lent down kissing my head

"I hate to brake up this love fest but we have this dick head to worry about" Juice said.

I smiled grabbing the gun that was stored in my lower back under my shirt.

"Shit Liza when and were did you get that gun" Abel asked

"Since I was kidnapped and I got it from mum" Dad looked at me shocked "what you didn't think she had a gun did you?" he shrugged "She got me this one from some where and she got her own. How you don't know that shocks me" before he could say anything else I shot Clay in each shoulder and one in the leg.

Everyone looked at me shocked but I ignored them.

I walked over to Clay and grabbed the already broken leg and dragged him outside

Everyone kept asking what I was doing but I ignored them after about 5 minutes of dragging I finally stopped. Clay's eyes were closed

"You dead yet old man" I hurd him grumble, "I guess not but oh well give it a couple hours and you will be." I dropped his leg giving it a bit of force as I dropped it "Expect to see a few prospects in about an hour if your not dead by then they will beery you alive" I blow him a kiss being a smart bitch and walked over to everyone

"Im sorry I know that wasn't right for a woma-" they all cut me of

"Its okay Elizabeth" wow first time someone has said my full name like that in a its okay tone "You did what we would have done I think you need this more then any of us" I nodded and laid my head against Alex

"How did you guys find out about him?" I asked everyone

"Your da told us we where in a club meeting when we got the phone call from Alex he had and exception that a phone would be taken into 'church'"

"Im so sorry" I started to cry Alex wrapped his arms around my shoulders

"For what?" Dad came over grabbing me and hugging me

"For this to bring up old shit like this" I hugged him back

"I asked you to read them baby girl its me that should be saying sorry I should have just read them nun of this would have happened" he rubbed his finger tips along my neck were the bruises were "if I had just read them" I stepped back grabbing his cut and bring him a little closer to my height

"You were protecting Abel remember" he shock his head smiling at me and pulled me to his chest

"What's protecting me got to do with this those letter haven't got anything to do with me" he looked at dad and I confused

"Well actually you're the reason we have the letters you're the reason we all went to Ireland you were kidnapped when you were a baby by jimmy O it was Gamma's fault. She went all killing and jimmy thought she killed his kid so he went for revenge and got Tara and Abel, it all went down hill from there. Now you know" Uncle op said

"Dad had read something from Grandpa John and he thought about letting the people keep you because he th-"

"Because I thought it would be better for you to grow up without your life being in danger all the time then Gemma told me your mum was having this one" he kissed my head "And I went all I want my kid back and 20 years later were here." I smiled shaking my head and walked over to Alex

"Okay we have to talk a hell of a lot more dad" Abel said

I smiled shaking my head "Yeah and I want to go home so" I stuck my tongue out at him as he frowned at me

"Where's home?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his forehead against mine

"Lets go back to yours" I kissed him lightly and pulled away from him. I knew he wanted me to say with him but I couldn't. That puzzle peace might be back and his arms might be home to me, he might not still hate me either but he still hurt me and his home isn't my home yet.

I turned and gave everyone a hug Uncle Opie held me just a little bit longer giving me one of his famous bear hugs

"Love you uncle Harry" I was the only one aloud to call him that anyone else calls him that are DEAD

"Love you to monkay" he kissed my head "promise me something?" I looked at him confused

"It depends, what is it."

"Promise me your not going to give up on Alex" I smiled and lent up and kissed his cheek

"I promise I wont give up on him or Courtney" he smiled and pushed me towards Alex

"Good now go home and prepare to have yourself embarrassed to the shit tonight" I growled and glared at him

"Ass" I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him back towards our cars.

I jumped on my bike, Alex got in the car, and we drove back to his place.

I grabbed my bag that was still sitting from were I dropped it earlier and took it inside leaving it by the door…

"Hey babe can you give me 20 to get changed and have a shower I stink" I smiled and nodded.

He kissed my head, throw his keys on the table and run of into the shower. I seen something sparkle with his keys, I smiled and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and walked outside to the day bed and laid down.

It felt nice middle of the day sun shinning beautiful.

I must have fell asleep because I started to wake up when i felt someone kiss my nose and run his or her hand through my hair

"Baby… wake up" I groaned and moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest

"Im awake and listening" I kissed his chin

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me

"Im so sorry Elizabeth I was cruel and I was being… me… before you" I opened my eyes and looked up at him confused "I was pushing you away. When I was back in Washington, I pushed everyone one away after my family died my friends and girl friend at the time tried to help me but I killed it." he sighed and sat up pulling me with him

"I drove my friends away they put up with a lot of shit from me I was a complete ASS HOLE. Here's away to put it so you know if you were my girl friend at the time that I was like that I would be dead right now" I looked at him shocked

Shit for him to be dead he had to have done something bad.

I wanted to ask him what he did but I knew he would tell me if he needed to.

"I know you want to know but I can't tell you baby if I tell you I lose you… and I can't lose you" I jumped up straddling his waist and grabbed his face.

"There are a few ways you will lose me, but telling me about you past isn't going to lose me I promise you that" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

His kiss was familiar it never failed to melt me into a pool of water. I could never have a coherent thought when he was kissing me, all I could think of, were his lips moving with mine, and the sound of my heart in my ears.

I love this stupid ass and much as I don't want to admit this and this is going to make me sound like a idiot after I had just left him yesterday… but there is nothing that he could do to get rid of me… well apart for cheating and hitting me but I don't think he would ever do that. I do not think he is the kind of person that would do that….

Maybe that is what he talking about maybe he cheated? Maybe he hit her?

I pulled away and looked at him closely

"Promise me you never hit or cheated on her"

"Who?"

"Your EX girlfriend" he smiled and gave me a light kiss

"I promise I never hit or cheated on her I would never do that to someone" I smiled and laid my head on his chest

He lent back and wrapped his arms around me.

I think we where both almost asleep when I felt Alex's phone vibrating in his pocket.

I laughed and grabbed it out answering it not even looking at Caller id

"Hello Alex's phone"

"Oh hey Elizabeth can you chuck Alex on for me"

"Tommy?" Alex sat up grabbing the phone of me

"Hey man im here… yeah sweet as ill see you at your place will be there tonight for the movie night… yeah where gonna watch dirty dancing with the girls in it… yeah I know man you'll just have to get over it" Alex laughed and hung up

"So you an my brother ha" he looked at me confused "Are you having a secret affair with my brother" I said trying not to laugh

"Shut up" he started to tickle me but I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head

"Or what" My air went out when he flipped us over and pinned my hands to my side

"Now what was it that you said?" I laughed

"Or w-"

"Wrong answer" he started to tickle my sides. I started to laugh, gasping for air. I grabbed his waist with my suddenly free arms, and tried to push him away, but he didn't sway an inch.

I tried to move my legs up between us, so that I could push him away with my feet, but it only ended with him pressing himself closer to me. He rested the lower part of his body on me, so that I couldn't use my feet as a weapon. The upper part of his body he rested solely on his arms. I could see the muscles bulge.

"Give in" he pressed

"Never"

"I could lie here all day, you know..."  
>He pretended to wait persistently, looking up to the sky with his eyebrows raised. I wiggled under him, trying to worm myself free, but he pinned me back down at once.<p>

"Give in" he pressed again.

I would never. But he sort of had the advantage her. I couldn't move an inch without him noticing it, and he was too smart for me to be able to distract him. Or...was he? A distraction didn't necessarily have to include me pointing at something, telling him to turn around. He _was_ too smart for that. But what about another sort of distraction? He was so close; all I had to do was reach up.

Quickly, so he wouldn't just pin me back down immediately, I reached up and brought my lips to his. I could feel his surprise; it was like if his whole body turned numb. And then he melted over me. His arms softened and his upper body came down to press against me as well. He didn't completely loose the hold of my wrists, but he loosened his grip considerably.

I opened my mouth completely and deepened the kiss. I felt him shudder and he made a little sound in the back of his throat. He pressed himself to me, and I almost forgot why I had kissed him in the first place. He was not the only one who could get distracted.

Alex let go of my wrists only to wrap his hands around my waist. Golden opportunity for my to get free. Instead, I automatically arched my back into him, and he groaned quietly into my mouth. His hands wrapped completely around my back, and he slowly moved them upwards. I wrapped my arms around him as well. I let my fingers flutter up and down his back, feeling the muscles there. He pressed against me even further.

I decided that if I ever was going to complete my original plan before I forgot all about it, it had to be now. Without breaking the kiss, he used his hands on my back and lifted me up as he rolled over to lay underneath me. I rested my knees on each side of his thighs, before I with a great amount of willpower managed to remove my lips from his. He made a protesting sound and opened his eyes.

"I win" I whispered.

He just looked at me for one second, as he processed what I'd just done. Then his lips were on mine again, kissing me even rougher than before.

"I don't care" he mumbled against my lips. One of his hands cradled the back of my head, pulling me towards him. "You can have everything. I don't care. As long as I can have you"

I gave in completely then. I didn't know if I'd understood exactly what he meant with that last thing, but the intensity in his voice was clear. I kissed him back just as rough.

Before I knew it we where both naked and having sex.

If I do say so my self what people say about make up sex SO TRUE.

After a few hours of this of and on again we finally took a brake going inside

As we walked in the phone rang. We both ignored it and let it go to voicemail who ever it was started to leave a message

"Elizabeth Rose Teller you better get your ass to this house right this second we have the movie and where going to start watching it without you if you don't hurry up" I laughed at mum but then remembered how did she have it dad gave me the dvd back and I left it in the room.

I turned and looked at Alex

"You gave it to her didn't you" he shook his head

"Nope I didn't I promise… I gave it to Lisa" he whispered the last bit

"Oh my god" I slapped his arm

"What I wanted to watch it but Lisa turned up before I could and took it from me" I groaned but thanked Lisa silently for taking it

"Its good that you didn't cause I don't know how jealous will be with the hole groping and DIRTY dancing"

"What do you mean by groping?"

"Can you handle seeing me having sex with another guy? Well you don't see me have sex cause we didn't but im naked a lot and Oliver or should I call him Johnny had his hands on me a hole lot" I laughed at his face he looked like he wanted to kill Oliver. "Don't worry babe apparently we made better actors because there was no spark at all between us so it meant that we could do our job without feeling weird." he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't say anything"

I smiled kissing his cheek "I know" I slapped his butt and quickly ran for the shower

We took a quick shower and got ready to drive to mums on our bikes.

Alex left first since he was done quicker. 20 minutes later, I left, as I was about to pull into mum's driveway Sheriff Roosevelt pulled me over.

I pulled into the driveway revving my bike loudly and turned it of, I took my helmet of and turned to the sheriff

"After noon officer what can I do for you this lovely day?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you" I waved my hand showing him to go on "My wife was at the hospital yesterday" I smiled acting as if he was telling me something new

"Oh really is she okay?" I tried to act concerned

"Yep she's fine she was just visiting a friend and she told me that she seen you there" I smiled nodding at him

"Yeah I was there" I hurd footsteps behind me but i ignored them

"She said she seen your boy friend push you around and start yelling at you" I shrugged

"Nope I don't think that was me my FIANCE and I are fine" he looked down at my hands but I had my gloves on so he couldn't see that I wasn't wearing my ring

"Do you mind taking of the glove please"?

I laughed "Well I know you just want to see my ring but I don't have it on" I pulled my gloves of showing him my hands "Told you im not wearing it Alex has it because he was getting it resized by a family member" I turned and seen that Lisa and Abel had each side of Alex's arms.

I walked over to him and grabbed his keys I looked up and smiled at him. Abel and Lisa let him go, he grabbed the keys of me, and pulled my ring of it I remembered seeing it

"How did you know I had-"

"Didn't think you would just leave it any where and when we got home earlier you throw the keys on the table and I seen the sparkle when it hit the sun" he smiled taking it of and putting it back on my finger

"Its where it belongs" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

I turned around the sheriff he looked me up and down

"What's with the marks on you neck?" I laughed pointing to Alisha

"Alisha and I got into a fight earlier you can even ask her she has bruises on her wrists were I pinned her to the ground" I seen Lisha step next to me and showed her wrists

"Would either of you like to press chargers" i smiled and stepped forward

"Actually I would" I hurd a bunch of gasp and laughter around me Alex grabbed my arm but I shook him of "Against you" I pointed to the sheriff, everyone gasped even him "For harassment you just don't seem to get it do you im happy with who I am im getting married I have a family who loves me. I maybe the daughter of the head of SAMCRO and it can get me in trouble sometimes but I don't care" he looked at me closely "like I told you already you can arrest me a hundred times its not gonna change a thing. Now you can get of my parents property"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I never said you had a choose in the matter" he smiled stepping onto the road an spoke

"Im off now, what is this" he pointed to the bikes "Is this a club meeting?" I shrugged

"Sorry sheriff but what we all do in the privacy of our own homes is our business so unless you pulled my Sister over because she was speeding then you can leave" Tommy said I smiled at him as the sheriff as he got in his car and drive of.

Everyone turned around, started to walk away when I felt someone grab my arm stopping me I turned around, and seen Lisa's mum standing there

"Hi Mrs. Lovato" (**I know her last name is changed but ill fix that**)

"Hello Elizabeth how are you?"

"Im good thank you" I seen Alex and Abel stand next to me

"Abel" she said nodding at him they never got a long after Lisa left he blamed her for getting so sick and she blamed him for taking her daughter away from her

"What can I do for you today Mrs. Lovato?" She turned and smiled at me

"First I want to say Congrates on your movie and you engagement" I smiled thanking her. Alex grabbed my hands and pulled me closer "This must be the lucky guy" I smiled

"Oh yeah Mrs. Lovato this is my fiancé Alex Moore, Alex this is Lisa's mum Rebecca" they shock hands smiling

"Hi Alex im really sorry to do this but I was wondering if I could talk to Elizabeth for a minute… alone" she looked at Abel

"Oh yeah you guys go inside I promise I wont be to long make mum make some popcorn and get some beers" they both nodded and walked inside

"Thank you… I was wondering the taste of charming is coming up in about a week and a half and I was wondering if I could maybe help you and Lisa this year" I cringed shit what was I meant to say

After Lisa left and started to get better, she started to resent her mum for not asking for help when mum and dad offered she hated her mum for hurting the people she loved. But then again I knew that Lisa had to talk to her eventually.

"I guess so but you know if Lisa doesn't wont you there then you have to leave" she jumped and hugged me kissing my cheek

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Elizabeth it means so much' I nodded and started to walk inside I didn't wont to talk any more just incase she asked if she could help out at my Studio.

As I walked into the lounge everyone wasn't in there I looked around and seen them sitting outside on the ground with pillows I walked out and seen Abel looking at me like 'And' I just shrugged and walked over to Alex who was sitting in the front with mum, dad, Abel and Lisa.

Alex was laying on his back on a bean bag his legs stretched out in front of him, so I grabbed a pillow and throw it down in front of him and crawled up sitting myself between his legs with my head on his chest.

"START THE MOVIE" I yelled.

I looked up juice had set up a projector so everyone could see it

Mum stood up smiling at everyone "Thanks everyone for coming lets watch" she went to go sit down but quickly turned to us all "One more thing if any of you are asleep when the movies done ill kick all you asses or Lisa and Liza will" everyone laughed and she played the movie.

Once the movie was almost over it came to my favorite part everyone laughed when Lisa snapped at me before it in the movie

"One two three cha, cha, cha. Hey! My frame. Where is my pleasing arc? Spaghetti arms! Would you give me some tension, please? You're invading my personal space, this is my dance space. And this is yours. Lets cha-cha. Don't look down. Look right here' I actually pointed to my eyes"

"Oh Sylvia?" Lisa stood up saying so I stood with her

"Yes Mickey?" I said

"How do you call your lover boy"

"Come here lover boy" I said sounding sexy

"And if he doesn't answer"

"Oh lover boy"

"And if he STILL doesn't answer?"

"I simply say, baby o-oh, baby, my sweet baby… you're the one" we both laughed and quickly sat back down watching it again.

Once the movie got to the final dance I turned and hid my face into Alex stomach so no one could see me.

Alex laughed and put his hands on my shoulders pushing up and made me watch. Once it was over everyone jumped up clapping Lisa and I.

Dad came over and hugged me

"That was amazing didn't like something's in it I think Alex could agree with me on that one" I turned and seen him nodded

"Oh well my movie got a problem with it stick it where the sun don't shine" Everyone got and started to ask Lisa and I questions about the movie.

I got up half an hour later and looked over at everyone this was my family this is who I wont to be the person everyone expects and wants me to be.

Like my dad told me there are 2 rules to your life

Rule 1: never let people change you

Rule 2 do you to the fullest and never be a shamed to be so good at what they cant do, they hate that they wont to paint you to there colour put you in another, What they don't except and what they don't see best thing is what you already are

**4months later **

Im getting married today and I am scared shitless

"IM GETTING MARRIED" I screamed with a huge smile on my face

Mum, Court, Lisa, Lyla and Hazel were helping me get ready they laughed at my excitement

"You know what I said when I got married?" Mum said

"No what?"

"Ive been waiting for this day since he asked me to be his girlfriend" I laughed

"What about you Lyla what did you say" Mum laughed

"She was sweating like a pig that day her words where 'im so sorry im just freaking out a little ive never gotten married before ive always been the bridesmaid not the bride' like we had been married before so it was so much easier" We all laughed

"Well you know Hazel just kept asking you about you singing and Lisa well Lisa just kept crying because she couldn't believe that Abel had done all that he did for her she didn't know he had such a big heart"

"Oh I knew he did. I remember a few years ago before you guys had got together and he was with this croweater she was only a couple years older then him remember I got him to fall in love with me" We all laughed as he and dad walked into the room

"Hi guy" Abel came over kissing each one of us leaving me for last so did dad they pulled me up hugging me

"You look beautiful" I rolled my eyes

"Im in a robe with just my make up done so I don't look that good"

"Oh come on sis you and I both know you've always looked beautiful even when your all banged up and bruised" I laughed and punched him in the arm "There she is" is hook my head

"Okay we have 20 minutes to get you walking down that ail boys turn around and talk to you wives while we put the dress on Elizabeth.

After 5 minutes of getting the dress on the boys finally turned around and gasped

"Elizabeth" Abel's mouth dropped open "Who are you and what did you do with my little sister" I laughed and hugged him.

I turned to dad to see what his reaction was he was crying "My little girls all grown up" I laughed wiping away his tears "She's not my little girl any more" I hugged him and lent to whisper in his ear

"Ill always be your little girl" I kissed his cheek and pulled back I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't they just came poring out

"NOOOOOOO" Lisa screamed we all turned and looked at her think it was the baby "Her make up is fucked up" Everyone laughed at her "Elizabeth Rose Teller stop crying and get your ass over here so I can fix it." I laughed and stood next to her I had to crouch down a little because the heels I was wearing made me taller then her.

"Sorry sis" she smiled and did a quick touch up

"Its okay it wasn't to bad"

10 minutes later I was walking down the ail with my dad on my arm

"Don't let me fall Daddy"

"Never" he whispered once we got to Alex he gave my hand to

We asked uncle bobby to be our minister we wanted to keep the wedding Family only and really close Family friends AKA a hole lot of SAMCRO and so of Alex's old friends.

"Who here gives this beautiful woman to be married?" Bobby asked

I turned and everyone stood up

"We do" They all said I laughed and shook my head.

They all sat down and dad spoke up

"Her mother and I do"

Uncle Bobby said a few things then talked to Alex and I "For some stupid reason these two decided to write there own vowel's. Alex you can go first" he groaned and turned to me

"Well I didn't actually write anything but here goes. Remember the first night we spent together" I nodded I hurd a few people snicker and groans "Remember what you said" I laughed and nodded "you said 'I'm scared of losing myself in you. I want to be a part of you and for you to be a part of me; but you are the first person I've come close to trusting. You can't hurt me.' I could see that you where serious. So i moved closer to you and said 'I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth.' You told me that the last time you had felt this safe was when you were a kid when you would be wrapped up in your dads arms" I started to cry I looked over and seen dad cry he was trying to hide. "From the moment I first hurd you sing, you have been my whole world first you became like my best friend. Then one day I looked at you and realized I was in love with you. It was one of the best days of my life. And I have fallen in love with you increasingly each day since that moment. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you came into my life. You are my whole world. I love you. And I will love you every second of every minute for the rest of our lives." I hurd a bunch gagging noises

Without even looking at them I stuck my middle finger up at them all.

"You turn baby girl" I smiled and turned to Alex

"Unlike you I thought about what I was going to say so here goes…You've been there for me. Through the good times and the bad. Your encouragement and hotness is what made me want to get out of bed everyday and live life" I hurd a few girls snicker. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be lost. You say that I'm your world. But the truth is…I'd be nothing if it weren't for you. You're everything to me. I'm so thankful that you asked me to marry you, because now I have the rest of our lives to show you how much I love you" I smiled at him

"And" I hurd Lisa whisper

"No im not doing it the boys say it not me"

"Say it bitch its what happens when you're the daughter of SAMCRO" I groaned and turned to Alex then quickly looked at the crowed they where all nodding

"Fine. And I promise to treat you as good as my leather… and ride you as much as my Harley…" I hurd everyone laugh so did Alex

"Well by the power invested in me by the Internet and Juice" Juice stood up bowing "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone clapped as Alex picked me up and kissed me my leg bounced up and where pretty much against my butt.

He slowly put me down and we left and headed to the hall in my mustang but just before we got close to the hall Alex pulled down a small alley and jumped in the back seat pulling me with him

"You look beautiful in that dress but I really want to see you out of it" I laughed and kissed him passionately

"As much as I whish that could come true I cant at least not till after the reception I this dress was a killer to get on I mean we could maybe try to work around it but it wont be that fun" he groaned and moved around so that I was laying on top of him

"This sucks I cant even have sex with my wife after we get married" I laughed and kissed him

"You just called me your wife" he laughed "Thanks husband"

"Come one lets get out of here before I gets to hard and for me to resist and I jump rip that dress of and fuck you here in the back seat" I laughed and quickly jumped back over to the front"

Once we got to the hall, everyone was there and waiting for us.

We quickly got hugs and kisses from almost everyone and pushed to sit down Lisa walked up to the stage she was now 5 months pregnant and VERY bitchey.

"Well as most of you know ET over here" she pointed over to me "Sang at my wedding and I thought I would return the favor so ladies and bikers would you please give around of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Alex Moore" Everyone clapped and Alex pulled me out to the dance floor. "This is a song Et wrote and doesn't know I put music to" I turned and looked at her evilly. "Love you to Eliza."

"If I aint got nothing, I got you

If I aint got something I don't give a dam

Cause im right here with you!

I don't know much about algebra but I know

1+1 equals two

And its me and you that's all will have

When the world is through"

My song… my baby I wrote this song when I was in New York doing the movie she must have taken it when she borrowed my song book

"Cause baby we aint got nothing

Without love

Darling you've got enough for the both of us

So come one baby,

Make love to me when my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let got

Make love to me

So when the worlds at war

Let out love kill us all

Right now, baby

Make love to me

Oh-oh make love to me

Hey, I know to much about guns but I

Ive defiantly been shot by you

Hey I don't know when im gone die

But I hope im gonna, die by you

Hey, I know too much about fighting

But I will fight for you

Hey just when I ball up my fists I realize

I laying right next to you

Baby we aint got nothing

But love

Darling you've got enough for the both of us

Make love to me when my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let got

Make love to me

So when the worlds at war

Let out love kill us all

Help me let down my guard

Make love to me, me, me, me

Oh-oh make love to me, e, e, e," Everyone applauded Lisa and so did Alex and I.

I ran over to her and gave her a very weird hug and slapped her arm lightly

"Next time you like my song and wont to use it then ask for it." she laughed and nodded "But I love what you did with it." I kissed her check and so did Alex. "Thank you everyone for coming out to our wedding and being nice and fun for awhile but now its time for a real biker daughters wedding. WHERES THE BEER" I yelled

**4 months later**

"IT'S A GIRL" Abel came out screaming to everyone and ran back into the room

Lisa had gone into labor about an hour ago it was pretty quick it didn't really help that she had been walking around town for 5 hours so I wasnt really that shocked when I got the call from Abel scream that she was on her way to the hospital and that he didn't know what to do.

I didn't get there in time to go in the delivery room but luckily enough mum was already there and was with them both Lisa is a bitch when she is in pain she told Abel that she was going to cut of his balls with a blun-. well I don't really need to tell you what she was going to use

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Abel walked out with her… my niece… his daughter.

"Everybody I would like you to meet my daughter Jordanian Eliza Teller" He walked straight to me "We wanted her favorite aunty in her name" I smiled hugging Abel

"What about me im her aunty to" Alisha said with a bit of a sad voice

"Hey you're having a kid of you own before me and with a prospect who dad hates and your not even married which pisses mum and dad of more so zip it," I said Abel sat down next to me smiling

Yep you hurd me right Alish is pregnant 5 months pregnant to be exact. She was only a month at my wedding.

"Hey your pregnant to" I growled and everyone turned to me shocked even Alex

"Fuck you" I screamed and jumping towards her but Alex and Mark jumped in front of us "Why the fuck did you have to go and say that this is Abel and Lisa's day." I growled and turned back to Abel sticking my middle finger up at her as I did "Thank you for putting my name in you first daughters name it means so much to ME." He smiled and kissed my head

"Your welcome sis and Congrates on your news"

"Yeah well I didn't want to tell any one for awhile let you and Lisa have your moment as parents till that bitch told everyone" I turned and growled at her

"Back the fuck of Elizabeth" Mark said

"Why don't you back the fuck of the only reason you are here is because you knocked my sister up if I wanted I could drag your ass out of here by your fucking dick. So why don't you shut your fucking trap and sit your ass down in that chair before I break your fucking nose." he stood there like 'what ever'

I curled my fist up but before I could move it, I felt little fingers touch my hands

I turned and seen Jordanians hand on mine. I smiled down at her

"Hello baby girl im your Aunty" I lent down and kissed her head "Your gorges aren't you, you must have got your mums looks…. cause you daddy… is BUTT ugly" everyone laughed Abel pocked the finger at me.

"Do you want to come with me to go see Lisa she was asking for you the entire time but she wouldn't let mum or I leave to come get you" I smiled and nodded

He smiled and looked at me asking if I wanted a hold I quickly took her but turned to Mark as I did

"This isn't over I wont hurt you but that doesn't mean your not going to get hurt" I was about to walk towards Lisa's room when Alex stopped me

"Wait" he bent down and pulled the sides of my dress so it was flat against my stomach

I had been wearing shirts or dress that didn't show that I had started to get a bump

"You told me you where making up for having to lose all that wait to fit into your dress" I laughed as he stood back up

"I may have lied a little"

"A little" He looked at me frowning

"Okay maybe a lot just to let everyone know im 3 months but can we talk about this later please like I said its Abel and Lisa's day" he nodded and kissed my head

As I went to walk through the door I hurd something hard hit the floor I turned and seen Mark on the floor with Alisha standing over him smiling

"I love you I do but that's my sister what happens between us is our problem so why don't you do what she said and back the fuck of" I smiled at Alisha and disappeared into the room.

Later that night back at Alex Elizabeth's new house

Alex hadn't talked to me since we left the hospital I new he was pissed I just had to do a lot of groveling.

We walked into the house and seen Carrie sitting playing with Courtney

Carrie was my baby sitter Nita's daughter.

"Hi guys' Courtney jumped and ran over to us she was about to jump into my arms but Alex grabbed her acting like he wanted her.

"You told him didn't you?" Carrie said

"No" I laughed Alex looked at me pissed "Alisha told him trying to be a bitch he hasn't said a word to me since I told him we would talk about it when we got home… I think he's mad" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth

"I should go mum called before asking to stop by before I head home" I smiled hugging her

"Thanks so much im sorry it was such short notice when we called you and give my love to Nita" she smiled nodding

"By Court bye Alex"

"Bye Carrie" we didn't have to worry about paying her right there we just transferred the money to her bank it was a hell of a lot easier.

Alex put court down and she started to run at me again but he stopped her again tickling her

"You cant keep stopping her Alex she's not going to hurt me, im 3 months remember ive been letting her do this for 3 months once I get bigger promise I wont let her" he sighed and nodded

He let her up and she came running at me I seen Alex cringe out of the corner of my eye.

As she got closer, I put my hands under arms, throw her into the arm with my hand still under arms, and brought her down lightly making sure she didn't hit my stomach hard so Alex wouldn't cringe.

"Hello my baby girl how are you did you have fun with Carrie?

"Yep but she's no you" I laughed

"Oh I know im the best right"

"Yep. How's the baby?" she whispered but it wasn't quite enough he hurd her

I looked over and seen Alex glaring at him I cringed

"Baby's good uncle Alex knows now Aunty Alisha told him"

"God how many people knew?" Alex asked

"Just the three girls plus Lisa" He groaned

"How?" I put Court down

"Hey honey can you give your uncle and I a minute please" I put her down and she went running into the lounge and started to draw on some papers.

I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him into the kitchen

I jumped up onto the bench and pulled him close so he was standing between my legs I wrapped my legs around him.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you"

"How do so many people know but I don't know" He pulled away from me angrily

I looked down at my hands "Remember that weekend Lisa and Alisha Carrie and court and I went away?" I looked up at him

"Yeah you went to palm springs had a girls weekend" I nodded

"Remember when I got back and they were all here pretty much 24/7 for about a week?"

"Yeah I never got to have some alone time with my WIFE for a really long time" I laughed

"Yeah that's right when we where out shopping we had been on our feet all day and I hadn't felt that good al day I kept wanting to stop but you know Lisa once she starts she can never stop you know Abel went crazy cause she spent about 5 grand" he laughed

"Yeah he came to me wanting to know why. I told him to drop it cause she was the mother of his child he smiled and ran home' I nodded

"Well about 6 hours into the shop I fainted" I seen Alex freeze his body went all tense

He went to say something but I cut him off "let me finish okay" he nodded but stayed tense "Apparently I was out for about an hour and before you say why didn't any one call me they did but every time they rang you didn't answer" he thought about it then remembered what happened and growled

"It was the boys" he quickly said before I could cut him off

"Yeah I know any way I woke up in the hospital with I could hear beeping and people around taking tests apparently Lisa ordered them all" I swallowed loudly.

"They finally found out what was wrong they had figured out I was pregnant and not knowing that I had been for a month was actually effecting my health because I wasn't eating properly and that I needed to start taking vitamins other wise the pregnancy could end badly for me"

"What do you mean by bad" he stepped a little closer to me

"While giving birth I could bleed out and die" he moved as close as he could and grabbed my face

"Are you serious having this baby could kill you?" I quickly grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"Before yes, my white blood cells were low real low so I would just bleed out and die"

Alex picked me up and fell to the ground putting his head down. He scared the shit out of me.

"Alex baby" I whispered I lifted his head and seen that he was crying "Alex" I lent down and kissed him lightly "im okay now I seen that doctor about a month ago and he said I was in the all clear." His head shot up and glared at me

"But you didn't tell me Elizabeth how could you after everything we have been through you just didn't tell me" he lifted me under my arms and pushed me of him "You lied you could have died and you lied about it"

"I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you" I moved closer to him but he stepped back

"I asked you why they were here all the time why you were taking the pills that you were taking"

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU BY NOT TELLING YOU" he looked at me as if to say 'bullshit'

"How the FUCK where you protecting me?" I growled and shoved his shoulders

"I didn't want you to get hurt by losing a baby someone else that you love"

"But I could have lost you I lost my family once im not going through that again. I don't care about anything I can never lose you or Courtney Elizabeth yes I know our child but there is more ways to have a baby. Adoption, surrogacy. I. CANT. LOSE. YOU." I moved closer to him

"I know Alex I could never lose you it would rip me apart if I lost you. However, I want to have our baby Alex and didn't care if I was damaged on the way I knew there were other ways but didn't want to do it that way I wanted to try first." I started to cry and laid my head against his chest "I love you Alex but I swear to god if you push me to get an abortion I will never speak to you for the rest of my life"

"I know and I wont ask you to do that I never would just promise me that you will talk to me if there is something wrong" I nodded

"I promise"

One month later

"Congratulations guys it's Boys" I smiled at the doctor and turned to Alex

"It's boys, im having twins" I whispered he jumped and kissed me roughly, I smiled into his kiss I hurd the nurse laugh

"Ill give you lovely married couple a minute while I check out the tests" the doctor was doing test on there hearts you know the family flow I know its really small chance being that I didn't get it but there still could be that chance.

"Are you happy?" I smiled up at Alex

"Of course I get my wish of having a boySSSSS. Im gonna be a dad"

A few hours later Alex and I had been at home watching TV when we hurd the phone.

Alex jumped up and grabbed it

"Hello?" It was silent "Oh hi doctor how are you?" "Im good thank you. Oh really and?" it was silent "Oh thank you for the call. You to bye" he hung up and quickly ran over to me picking me up and swinging me around in the air

"The tests came back all clear there hearts are fine but"

"NO, No buts I hate buts"

"No its goodish news the doctor just said that our boys are clear but when they are born will have another check just incase they missed something. See not a bad but"

"Its not the worst but ive ever heard" he smiled and pushed me back onto the couch and started to kiss me but before I could go any father Courtney walked in

"What are you doing?" Alex and I laughed and jumped back

"I was just checking your Aunt's teethe she said that they hurt and she was wondering if the tooth fairy might come and see her

"She might come see you when she comes to get my tooth" I smiled and jumped up

"You lost a tooth" she smiled and put her hand out

"WOW cool I think the tooth fairy might give you heaps of money because its your first tooth" she smiled and ran up to me wanting to be picked her up so I did

"How much?"

"I don't know it depends on how many houses she's been to if she doesn't have much maybe uncle and I might help her out"

"Okay im going to go to bed so she can come to me first since ill be in bed first"

"Okay you do that uncle will be in soon to tuck you in" I gave her a quick kiss and hug and she went running to her room

"Do you have any money on you my wallets empty all my moneys on my card" he laughed

"Same I brought her some lunch on our way home today and that was all the money I had"

"Alright ill go to the shop and get us some stuff and get some money out you go in and make sure she doesn't know I left" he smiled kissing my head and went to the room and started to read her a book.

The next morning Alex and I woke up to Courtney jumping on our bed screaming at us to wake up

"Wake up wake up the tooth fairy left me a note that say 5. 0 " I choked and turned to Alex he looked as shocked as I was

"That's grate baby why don't you go put that in your bag and your uncle and I will take you shopping later" once she was gone I turned to Alex and punched him in the arm

"You gave her 50 dollars" he laughed and shook his head

"No you're the one that gave her the money I was un packing all the food you brought' I thought about last night then remembered just grabbing any note that was in my wallet and putting it under her pillow

"Shit it was me my bad…. oh well it will keep her happy for awhile" we both laughed and got up

**3months later**

"Come on Lisha you can do it push that little girl out of that tiny body" I hurd Tommy yell

Yeah I said Tommy and girl. Tommy was the only one Alisha would let in the room Mark is passing up and down the hall way the nurse left the door open a little so that we could hear per mums request… well it wasn't really a request it was more like a threat. 'If you don't keep that door open ill make sure you get fired and are never able to work in another hospital in this country'.

I don't know who was scared more. Alisha or the nurse

"Come on Alisha one more big push" I hurd her scream and then I hurd a baby scream

"ELI" I hurd Alisha yell I quickly stood up with the help of Alex I was only 6 months but he still helped me just incase I quickly ran to the room.

There she was my baby sister holding her baby. I started to walk over to them when I seen Tommy out of the corner of my eye he was sitting on the floor looking tired and holding his hand rubbing it.

They took the baby from Alisha so that they could clean her up so I walked over to Thomas quickly.

I went to go bend down next to him to see if he was okay but my stomach would not let me.

"Tommy you wanna help your sister out here I can't bend down" he laughed and grabbed my hand standing up which was easier then sitting down "Thanks" he smiled shrugging "Your hand okay" He shook his head

"Nah I think she broke it" I laughed and grabbed it feeling around and felt she broke the 3 bones in the middle of his hand

"Yeah its broken you should go get mum to look at it " he shook his head

"Nah ill be fine" I grabbed the hand that was broken

"Move your ass with me before I push down on it" he yanked his hand but I was holding onto him by his wrist so he couldn't move

"You suck" I felt the baby's kick as he said that

"Oh really would a suck sister let you feel this" I grabbed his UN broken hand and put it on my stomach right where my boys was kicking.

Thomas looked so happy he was never around when everyone had kicking he was either to late by the time he got to touch our stomach or he was out and it was just to late.

He quickly pulled me into a hug

"I take back everything bad I ever said about you" I shook my head and pulled him out to the waiting area he still had his hand on my stomach because the babies where still kicking

"Must like his uncle" I whispered

He was laughing so hard but stopped as we got to where everyone was and looked sad.

Everyone quickly rushed over to us asking what was wrong was it the baby was Alisha was it me?

"Where alls fine he's sad cause my baby stopped kicking he got to feel"

"I haven't even got to feel your baby kick" dad said sad

"Gosh really who's felt my baby kick" everyone put there hands up apart from dad "Why is it just you that hasn't felt it?"

"Cause most of the time your pissed at me when I go to feel and push me away"

I laughed "Fine will see if he will kick again i only got kicked cause Tommy was being mean to me" I turned to Tommy "Call what you called me before" he smiled and bent down to my stomach and put his ear against my stomach

"You suck," he said

The baby kicked him right in the ear

"Hey little shit you are so lucky you in there" he laughed poking my belly

Dad quickly put his hand where Tommy was kicked but nothing dad looked sad I turned to Alex.

"Just do it put him out of his misery" Alex said

"Why its more fun this way" I said laughing

"Elizabeth" Alex gave me the just do it look

"Allllllllllleeeeeeeeex" I groaned

"Just do it your 7 months pregnant they don't have that mush time to feel" I scrunched my nose at him

"Fine but if I kicked as hard as I did last time im gonna kick you" he smiled and nodded

I grabbed both of dad's hands and put them on my stomach he's hands where big enough that no matter where I got kicked he would feel it.

"What are you guys talking about" Tommy asked

"About 2 months ago Elizabeth worked out that when she sang she would get kicked meaning the baby liked it so Everytime she misses me or is alone she sings and bam kicked"

"Yeah and I sometimes end up with a bruise or two

"Oh just shut up and sing" I smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on top of my belly

I sang one of my favorites Garrett Hedlund Timing is everything from country strong

"When the stars line up

And your kitchens gray

People think you lucky but you know its grace

It can happen so fast or a little bit late

Timing is everything

Though ive had close calls," They started to kick and hard I turned to Alex and glared, he shrugged

"When it could have been me

I was young when I found out how fragile

life could be

I lost friends of mine

I guess it wasn't my time

Timing means everything

Now I could have been the guy that got that call

I know I would have been one more in that song

When it seems a writer is hard to find

That's when one comes along

Just in time

I remember that day" I wanted to stop because there kicking was really starting to hurt but I didn't

"When our eyes first meet

You ran into the building to get out of the rain

Cause you were soaking wet

As I held the door

You wanted to know my name

Timing is everything

Now I could have been another minute late

And you would have never crossed my path that day

And when it seems true love is hard to find

That's when love comes along

Just in time

You can call it fate, or destiny

Sometimes the real, Seems like a mystery

If you've been hurt by love

Healing will be the same

Timing is everything

It can happen so fast

Or a little bit late

Timing means everything"

"Okay happy now mum can you take Tommy to get a cast Alisha broke his hand in 3 places" Dad looked at me as if I was on drugs

"Alisha your little sister Alisha the one that never hurts her brother no matter what" I laughed and nodded

"She doesn't know its broken I think he said it was okay to squeeze his hand and she did it just a bit to hard and he didn't think she would actually do it" Everyone laughed "But yeah its broken and he may need and X-ray." I pushed Tommy towards mum he turned and glared at me "Love you to." he turned and walked with mum towards the elevator.

"Oh well im going back in to see Alisha no acting like idiots" I turned to the other boys "And leave the nurses alone you know there scared of you" For the last fourteen hours in the hospital they have been picking on the nurses and doctors making them get them things. I had to punched Dik a couple of times because he kept slapping on girls ass ever time she walked past you could tell she didn't mind but I did it was creeping me out.

Once I got into Alisha's room, she asked me where Tommy was

"Ahh he had to go with mum for something don't ask me what he just said he need to talk to her. How are you?"

"Sore, Tired, Scared" I quickly moved closer to her

"Of what?" I sat down and laid on the bed next to her

"When I went for my scan a few months ago amd they told me that she may have a small hole in her heart they don't know it could have just been a shadow I haven't told anyone Eliza I didn't even tell Mark"

"I had the same thing but twice the scare" she looked at me confused

I turned and made sure no one was behind me

"Im having twin boy's" she gasped and pushed me I almost fell of but she grabbed me

"Your having twins and you haven't told anyone?" I smiled and shrugged

I knew this would distract her from her worries

"I kind of wanted it to be a surprise for people" she shook her head at me

"Your so tiny you don't look like your having twins how you going to push two out of you when it was hard enough for me to push one out" I laughed and shook my head at her

"Im a teller" she laughed and nodded

We both got close together and laid our heads on the pillows and fell asleep I don't know how long we where asleep before I hurd someone talking

"Shsh you'll wake them" I hurd Mark whisper

"Yeah where gonna purposely wake them you dick head they will both have a shit fit they hate being woken dick" I giggled into the pillow

"See you woke them" Mark said

"Actually you woke me Mark you and your SHSHSHSHSHSHSH woke me"

"Sorry he whispered"

"You don't need to whisper she's already wake idiot" Abel said

"Alisha not awake"

"Yes I am" I hurd Lisha groan "You noise fuck" I laughed and stood up

Alex quickly ran over to help me

"You alright" he said once I was up right

"Yep I just gotta pee" he laughed and waved his hands for me to go

"I wouldn't be surprised you have been a sleep for awhile you sleep right through Alisha feeding SIX times we worried about you for awhile but you would always moan and groan"

"Wait how long have I been asleep?"

"About 12 hours" I laughed

"Sorry Lisha I didn't mean to steal your bed" she laughed and shook her head

"Honestly it was nice having you sleep next to me it reminded me of when we where little and I would go to you room when I was scared" I laughed

"I remember you thought Tommy was hiding under your bed and would kick your bed every now and again trying to scare you"

"Yeah Ass hole" she said to him

"What it was my fun when I couldn't sleep just sneak in there and do that then she would go running to Elizabeth's room"

"Yeah then 5 minutes later you would come running to my room to" I said

"Yeah then you had no space on your bed so you would come running to my bed" Alex said

"So we all took care of each other"

"Why didn't you ever go to your mum and dads bed" Abel ad I both looked at each other then looked at mum and dad and gagged

"EWWWWWWWWW" I cringed

"What?" Alex said

I gagged again "When Abel and I where little I think it was a couple months after the twins where born and Abel and I went running to mum and dads room cause we could hear mum screaming." I gagged again "We both opened the door and there where mum and dad –" I did not even want to finish that sentence so I just left it to everyone imagination.

Mum and Dad where both laughing there assess off

"Its not funny we where scared for life oh god I have to get out of here get that ugly image out of my head"

"What it's a beautiful thing you Alex have done it before" Mum said

"But that's different I want to see Alex that I don't want to see my mum and dad doing it the way Alex and I-" before I could finish that sentence I went running to the toilet and throw up.

Lisa was behind me holding my hair

"Thanks" I whispered once I was finished

"Any time" she helped me wash my face and clean my mouth out

Once I walked out to where everyone was they all started to ask if I was okay making sure there was nothing else wrong with me

"Im fine honestly but iam going to head out for about an hour I need to take a walk the baby did a real big number on my body so ill see you guys later" I gave Alisha quick kiss

"Love you sis"

"Ill come with you just incase" Alex said I smiled and shook my head and grabbed my bag of the table

"Ill be fine im gonna have my ipod on any way so it will a really quite walk." He didn't look happy "I promise ill be okay if I need you I will call you I promise" he smiled and kissed my nose

"Just be careful" I smiled and kissed his lips lightly

"Always" I smiled and started to walk away he slapped as quickly then turned around as if it wasn't him

"You'll keep baby you'll keep" I pushed the button on the elevator door.

As I stepped in and pushed the button I seen him staring at me just as the doors where closing I stuck my middle finger up at him and waved bye with the other.

He smiled and stuck his finger at me as well as he did I felt a sharp kick into my pelvis I cringed forward a little,

Luckily, Alex did not see cause the door closed just in time.

"Look boys I love you I really do but if you kick me that hard again im gonna have to come in there" I laughed at my own stupid joke

Once I got out side I breathed in deeply smelling the fresh air we had all been in the hospital to long that I forgot what it smelt like.

I grabbed my ipod out of my bag, put my favorite song on, and started to walk; as I was walking, I started to sing along

"Sitting in a big white room alone

Tilt my head back feel the tears fall down

Close my eyes to see in the dark

I feel young, broken, so, so scared

I don't want to be here anymore

I wanna be somewhere else

Normal and free like I used to be. Oh

But I have to stay in this big white room,

With little old 

Chorus

Im going crazy

Im losing my mind

Im going crazy

In this big white room

Im going crazy

Im losing my mind

Im going crazy

In this big white room of miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

Sitting in this big white room alone

Close the door

Don't wont the pain to come in (NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO)

I clench my fists

And try to stay strong

I cry I feel sick

My heart is beating out of control

Can I run faster then you?

I wanna feel my body again

Feel the wind in my hair, yeah

Cause no one cares (NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO)

Chorus

Im going crazy, yeah

Im losing my mind

Im going crazy

In this big white room

Im going crazy

Im losing my mind

Im going crazy

In this big white room of miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

Everybody-" before the song could finish I felt someone behind me push me down the alley

I fell down my stomach smacking the giant rock that was there.

I rolled over groaning I seen 3 guys standing there I knew theses guys they where they're when I was kidnapped

"Bulldog" I whispered he laughed and smiled

"You really are good with names aren't you?"

"Not really only its mostly faces and the names just come with it" he laughed and clicked his fingers pointing at me.

They both jumped and grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall I tried to wiggle my way out but they had a good hold on me.

"Are you really going to do this… to a pregnant woman" he laughed

"See I didn't know you where pregnant it just happens to be a bonus you killed my brother now im going to kill your babies" I growled and started to wiggle out of the guys arms but before I could get free the grippes got tighter.

Bulldog pulled his head back and went to smack his head against mine but I quickly ducked a little and his head smacked straight into the wall behind me I hurd the crack of his skull.

He stumbled back and glared at me "You bitch" his fist curled up he was staring at my stomach I had to do something before he could hit me so I kicked him right in the balls.

He screamed out and fell to the ground I could see the blood dripping down his face as he was rolling around in pain before I new it he stopped and his body went limp.

I felt pain rip through my stomach.

I screamed out in pain then I felt something start to drip down my leg I was only wearing a pair of short shorts because Alex and I where out at the beach when we got the call about Alisha so I seen straight away that it was blood.

Before I could even try to get out of the guys holds I hurd to gun shots go of I looked up and seen the guys fall to the ground I looked around and seen Happy standing there with gun.

I breathed out a breath of relief. "Happy" I whispered "Help" he run over picking me up bridal style and started to run back to the hospital but I had to stop him half way because the bouncing was making me feel sick

"Stop, stop, stop put me down" by the look on his face he didn't want to but he knew he had to "Just help me walk the running is just making me feel worse"

Once we got to the hospital, we quickly took the elevator up to the floor that everyone one else was on.

I could hear the nurses and people behind me screaming asking me what was wrong. They tried to grab me but Happy pulled out his gun and told them to back the fuck off.

Once we got to the floor, we saw everyone standing there waiting and laughing about to get on the elevator

Before they could say anything, I collapsed to the ground and screamed out in pain

"What the fuck did you do to her Happy" Alex and dad both yelled at him

"No STOP! He saved my life 3 guys grabbed me and happy shot two of them one of them is unconchise in the alley down the street"

"Get her out of the elevator and get her to Tara make sure nothing happens to her" I hurd uncle Opie say

"Where are you going?" I whispered

"Ill be back Monkay I love you"

"Love you to Teddy Bear" " Opie left and started to walk away "Alex" I whispered he looked down at me "Promise that that if it comes down to it save our babies before me" I knew what he would say but I was hoping he wouldn't

"Eliza-" I cut him of

"Promise me" SHIT! The pain ripped through my body again but ignored it as best I could.

"I can't promise you that" I could see the tears in his eyes

"Promise Me," I begged

But I didn't get to hear him say anything before I blacked out

Tell me what you think please there is only one or two chapters left :D 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Get her out of the elevator and get her to Tara make sure nothing happens to her" I hurd uncle Opie say

"Where are you going?" I whispered

"Ill be back Monkay I love you"

"Love you to Teddy Bear" Opie left and started to walk away "Alex" I whispered he looked down at me "Promise that that if it comes down to it save our babies before me" I knew what he would say but I was hoping he wouldn't

"Eliza-" I cut him of

"Promise me" SHIT! The pain ripped through my body again but ignored it as best I could.

"I can't promise you that" I could see the tears in his eyes

"Promise Me," I begged

But I didn't get to hear him say anything before I blacked out

Alex's pov

Elizabeth had just left to go for a walk she's been doing that a lot lately my boys a doing a really good number on her body.

Sometimes you can see the bruises she tries to hide it from me but she cant.

She's so tinny she's has twin BOYS in that tiny body I honestly don't know how woman can do it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hard slap on my back. I turned around and seen Jax standing there.

"Come one son stop starring after my daughter she's been gone for five minutes now" I looked at him shocked really I didn't think I had been standing here that long "Lets go get something to eat I need a smoke" we started to walk towards the elevator when we hurd Alisha yelling at Mark

"Get out Mark your pissing me off just standing there and saying that shit just fuck off" we hurd something smash then Mark came running out of the room and started to run towards us.

We where all laughing at him.

"What did you do to her?" Jax asked

"Nothing really she asked me if she looked fat I told her she didn't and she went crazy at me" We all started to laugh

"You never and I repeat never say ANYTHING about a girls weight no matter what she says she's gonna beat the shit out of you" I said

Mark shock his head and but his head in his hands "How do you know so much about girls?" Mark asked

"I had two sisters around growing up"

"Yeah shit sorry man I forgot" I shrugged

"Come on come with us where going to get some food for the girls" Jax said

We stood there talking and laughing at Mark waiting for the doors to open when we hurd them open we turned I froze

Before I could say anything, she collapsed to the ground screaming

Seeing Happy there, I jumped to that it was he that did it.

"What the fuck did you do to her Happy" I yelled at him I didn't hear anything else

"No STOP! He saved my life 3 guys grabbed me and happy shot two of them one of them is unconchise in the alley down the street" Elizabeth said grabbing my hands

"Get her out of the elevator and get her to Tara make sure nothing happens to her" I went to grab her but she stopped me and looked at Opie

"Where are you going?" She whispered to Opie

"Ill be back Monkay I love you" They are cute sometimes

"Love you to Teddy Bear" Fuck stuff this shit stop talking and let me help her

Opie left and started to walk away "Alex" Elizabeth whispered I looked down at her "Promise that that if it comes down to it save our babies before me"

"Eliza-" she cut me of

"Promise me"

"I can't promise you that"

I could see her eyes start to roll around I looked down at her stomach… that's when I seen it the blood "She's bleeding out the babies. ELIZABETH" I screamed.

I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could towards the rooms I screamed out Tara's name

"TARA, TARA" she came running out of the room, looked at us, and came running over "She was beaten up by some guys she bleeding out… our babies" she grabbed my hand and pulled her to the closets room.

She started to yell instructions to everyone she made me stand by the door.

She grabbed and ultrasound machine and started to run it over her stomach.

I couldn't hear any heart beats.

"SHIT" she yelled

"What? What?" I ran over to her

"I kind hear a faint heart beat if I don't give her a cesarean now her and the baby will die"

"Babies she pregnant with twin boys…do it please just save my family" Everyone looked at me shocked but id didn't give a shit

"Ill do everything I can I wont let my baby or her babies die" I thanked her and she went running of

**3 hours later**

It had been 3 hours and still no news I kept asking what was going on but no new and it was really starting to piss me off.

I stood up and started to pass up and down the hallway.

I stopped abruptly when I seen Jax stand up he was watching a nurse come down the hall I seen Tara behind him.

I couldn't stand there and wait for her so I went running towards her

"The babies are okay healthy we did a check on both of there hearts perfect no family flow what so ever. Elizabeth isn't in good shape her body has been through a lot in the last few years and its giving up" She tried to look strong but you could see the pain in her face "She's in a coma in some people they can last a few hours maybe a few days my coma lasted a few weeks. I don't know how long hers will last she's been through a hell of a lot more then I had."

I couldn't take what she was taking before I knew it I was looking at the sealing I seen Tara and Jax's face pop into my view I could see there mouths moving I just couldn't understand what they were saying its like they were speaking French or something.

Then all of a sudden Tara disappeared from my view a few minutes later a hurd on noise that a few hours ago I thought I would never hear again.

It was a baby crying I sat up straight and seen Tara holding a baby I stood up and walked over to her.

"One of your boys I shouldn't be bring him out to you I could get fired for it but I don't care. I knew there was only two things that would wake you up and one of them I couldn't get… what's the name of this cute one?" I looked down and lifted his body lightly into my arms and lifted him towards my face and whispered his name I looked back and seen him smile.

"His name is" (**Haha you have to wait till you read more**)

Elizabeth POV

I do not know how long I was out for but when I woke up I seen everyone sitting there look scared and nerves but Alex was not there.

I looked down at my stomach and seen that it was flat.

"No, no, no,' I started to cry "No, no my baby's" I whispered

Everyone jumped up and ran over to me. Uncle Opie was the first one to me and pulled me into a hug

"Its okay monkay" he kissed my head but I pushed him away

"HOW IS IT OKAY MY BABY'S ARE DEAD," I screamed

Before I could say anything else Alex came running into the room and pushed everyone one out of the way

"Elizabeth baby calm down they are okay," he whispered

I turned to them shocked "There okay?"

"There okay?" everyone asked but Alex and I both ignored them I guess he hadn't told them yet

"Well as good as they can be being 2 months premature. Its you where more worried about Happy left straight after Tara started to work on you and Opie killed that guy with the split head before we could find out anything out" I grabbed Alex and pulled him onto the bed hugging him.

"It was Dani's brother Bulldog he was coming back for revenge he was going to kill our babies. He pushed me down and my stomach hit a huge rock I think that is what coursed the bleed. Bulldog was on the ground and out cold but before I could doing anything to the other people happy shot them both. They both fell to the ground Hap quickly ran over and helped me lifting me up but him holding me was just making me a hundred times worse so we walked slash run it was like a speed walking but really fast. That's when we got to you" I pulled back and looked at Alex "You didn't scare him away did you he saved my life"

"No honestly I didn't even see him after we got you to Tara I was more worried about you then anything else" I turned to the others

"We didn't do anything I promise" Dad said

"Give me your phone" Alex pulled out his phone and gave it to me

"No I need a pre pay" I turned to dad.

He handed me his phone

I dialed the one number that I knew. I was the only one that he told about that number.

He answered on the 4th ring

"You left before I could thank you" I said before he could get anything in

"They didn't want me there we all knew that there still mad at me about hitting you"

"Do you blame them?" he grunted

"Nah I would have been the same if anyone else had done it"

"Thank you for saving my life and my sons life's"

"You're having a boy."

"Had and yeah twin boys Jessie Abel Moore" I looked at Abel when I said that "And Jacob Thomas Moore" I looked at Tommy when I said that.

They both turned to each other a high five then a man hug

"Congregations princess im happy for you im sorry I didn't come to the wedding I got your invite I just didn't want my coming to fuck your day up"

"Did yo really think I wouldn't have sent you one your still hap to me your not the guy that punched me in the face that day" I seen a few people cringe "It was just a really crap day and it went bad will just leave it in the past. Where are you now I want you to come back to the hospital meet my boys"

"I never left the hospital"

"What?" I sat up straight but laid straight back down "Give me a sec" I lifted my shirt up and seen the stitches "I kind of new that just forgo" I put the phone back up to my ear "Where are you?" I was confused if had not left the hospital then where the fuck was he

"Down stairs I know a doctor that works here she's letting me stay in her on call room"

"Mum?" she turned and looked at me

"Yeah" I laughed at her

"Come up everyone was just about to leave my room to give me some space any way" Everyone smiled and came over kissing my head

"No you stay with your family ill come visit you tonight when everyone's gone" I laughed

Uncle Opie gave me a kiss

"Love ya monkay"

"You to Teddy Bear"

I started to talk to hap again "There not going to leave the hospital, Alisha's still here she just had her baby girl-"

"She was pregnant to?" I laughed

"Yeah to the prospect Mark"

"Fuck I really need to catch up"

"Yes you do then there is also Abel and Lisa they had their baby girl a few months ago"

"What are the girls names?"

"Well Abel and Lisa's daughters name is Jordanian Eliza Teller and I actually don't know Alisha's daughters name they never told me"

"Oh Amy Rose Teller she didn't want Marks name in there" Alex said he was the last one left in the room with me

I laughed "Oh well Amy Rose Teller apparently"

"Everyone using your name" I laughed

"Yeah Eliza and Rose oh well I love it there my baby's to" I hurd everyone laugh

"I have a question and don't get mad at me for asking"

"I wont as long as its not one that im going to need to punch in the face for" he laughed

"Nah I don't think so. Are you happy being married having kids all that stuff does it make you happy" I looked at Alex

"I could never be more happy then I am at this minute I have my family here im MARRIED" I looked at Alex and smiled "never thought I would find someone I would want to marry and the club would let me marry" Alex laughed "You know I never liked marriage when I was little"

"Yeah I know when you said to me the day you got your tat that you pretty much loved him I was thinking your never going to marry him you hate marriage but then you told me and I quote word for word" I put the phone on speaker. "There was something in me that as soon as I seen him something snapped into place something that felt like had been missing for a long time finally was there' I knew you truly loved Alex from the very start" Alex smiled at me

I took the phone of speaker "You have a pretty good memory when you want to" I smiled when he laughed "Floor 3 room 512"

"Im on my way" We both hung up"

From that day on everything was perfect ALL my boys where fine the club got better Alex actually joined the club he didn't have to but he wasn't put through the prospect stage I made sure of that no man of mine is going through that shit is seen it with Abel and it sucked ass I knew Alex could handle his self the main reason there where prospects was to make sure they could handle it and they could keep what they knew quite and Alex pretty much knew everything just by marrying me so he pretty much was a prospect the entire time when he together he still gets watched by the boys but its not cause they don't trust him its cause they are looking out for him.

Im pregnant now with our 4th baby we had another boy two years after our twins and where hoping this ones a girl.

Happy and I got close again just like we use to nothing could separate us at first until Kerrianne came back then he was gone but he was happy and Chibbs ended up being okayish with it he broke Happy's nose when he found out but he seen how happy his daughter was and let it go they have a baby on the way now and there getting married.

Abel and Lisa have 3 kids and they renewed there wedding vowels last month which is grate

Alisha and Mark married and they now have two kids.

And mum and dad had another kid but they adopted her she was a girl that's parents died on mums table and mum wanted to do everything she could to take care of her because she thought it was her fault so they adopted her, her name is Addison so its so cute.

We all ended up which was what we all wanted :D


	26. Chapter 26

Okay I'm sorry I've been meaning to write an Epilogue I just haven't have the chance I've been writing my Bean's and Rice Don't ask story but I promise when I come up on a blank with Bean and Rice I will come right back and write one for this story sorry :D


End file.
